The Storm Trilogy: A Shadow Falling
by William Sable
Summary: As the Chrysalid Empire continues its ever raging war with Equestria, a new enemy arises from the darkness. As Lieutenant Storm attempts to return to a normal life, he finds himself once again cast forcefully into the shadows of society, as a dark conspiracy is revealed. The sequel to A Shadow Rising, this dark story delves into the chaos of deception, treason and betrayal.
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

**Author's Notes**

Hello again, William Sable here.

As with my previous novel, I'd like to set out a few notes before you begin reading _A Shadow Falling._ This novel takes place directly after the previous book, _A Shadow Rising._ Therefore, if you have not read the previous iteration, you will have ABSOLUTELY no idea what is going on. I would suggest reading that first. Character notes are located in the first book as well, so any character questions should be cross-referenced with those notes.

With that out of the way, a quick recap/note:

- The name Shadow Storm is not going to be changed. The name is reflective of his personality and has major symbolic references to the storyline.

- Again, I tried to keep most of the characters within their set personalities. That being said, I also strived to reveal more than what meets the eye.

- Any and all _ constructive_ criticism will be very much appreciated. Feel free to message me or post a review if you have any suggestions.

Alrighty then, those are out of the way. One more thing:

This book may have a substantially different feel than the previous one. This is due to the conclusion of several plot and character elements, such as Dash and Storm's relationship. I am hoping to create some tension between the two, however I will not being doing the Soap Opera style "break up, get back together, repeat" tension.

There may or may not be less action in this novel. We'll see as it progresses. There will definitely be more of a mystery element in this one.

I'd also like to note that the plot in this novel, as with the last one, may be very cliche. I'm trying my hardest to keep the story flowing nicely, whilst introducing new, unexpected features.

That's all I have to say. If you're a new reader of my work or a returning one, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ugh…"

Shadow Storm moaned as he awoke. His head was aching badly. He had no recollection of last night.

'Where am I?' he thought.

All he could see was his green mane, stretched down over his eyes. Taking his dark hoof, he gently moved it out of the way, making sure not to touch his head. He rolled slightly to his left and felt his heart jump to his throat. He quickly flattened himself against the ground.

'Oh dear Celestia…'

The ground was rather soft. Indeed the ground was actually a bed. Shadow was now in a predicament. He was in bed, with Rainbow Dash.

'You gotta bucking with me,' he thought, 'I wasn't that drunk… was I?'

As he rolled to his right he sighed in relief. A familiar little dragon was at the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly. All about the room were ponies, mostly his friends, sleeping in different places.

'Thank Celestia…'

Shadow slowly arose from the bed, avoiding stepping on anyone or making noise. He made his way slowly toward the door, avoiding the sheets and other tattered items spread about the room. They most certainly had a party in here; he knew the look from flight school. Storm grinned; he was almost to the door, and freedom. As luck would have it, however, a single misstep onto a cup that was lying on the ground near the door completely destroyed what little silence and stealth Storm had.

Within seconds, Storm found himself stumbling backwards. He managed to steady himself after smashing against a bookcase, but it was too late. Everything but the walls appeared to be falling down, as bookcases, tables, cups and other trinkets flew about the room in a Rube Goldberg effect. Shadow winced, sat down and grabbed his head with his hooves, the loud noise strenuous upon his headache.

Slowly but surely, everyone in the room gathered the courage to wake up and look about.

"Uh… Shadow… what the hay is going on?"

Storm turned his head and looked over at Applejack. He burst out laughing, unable to restrain himself at the sight before him. A confused orange Earth pony sat in front of him, dressed in some kind of archaic looking gown. The Ponyvillian frowned and stared at Storm, waiting for an answer.

Still laughing, Shadow finally answered, "I have no idea."

A moan caught Shadow and Applejack's attention. Twilight Sparkle slowly rose out of a pile of bed sheets. Her mane was completely disheveled and she had a bottle of some kind over her horn. She too, feeling the effects of the previous night, grabbed her head, attempting to will away the pain.

"Uhn…. What happened?" Twilight muttered, resting against the bed.

Storm slowly stood up and walked over to the window, glancing out to check the time. It was barely dawn.

"I can't even remember last night," Shadow answered, "Apart from my speech professing my undying love for Dash… that went pretty good."

Applejack stood up as well, and sat in thought for a moment.

"I remember Twi's brother saying something and someone else saying something, and then all I can remember is people drinking Sarsaparilla."

Storm nodded, agreeing with the orange pony. He stared out the window into the vastness of Canterlot, the white city's streets beautiful, even with a headache.

"Well, we must have drank a lot, considering the damage done to the room," Shadow noted, as he turned to look back at the rest of his friends.

By now, everyone was awaking, with mixed results. Oddly enough, Rainbow Dash seemed chipper and happy. She stretched her pale blue legs as she awoke with a yawn. As Twilight attempted to gain her balance, she noted that she no longer seemed so different; she was more like her old self. Rarity seemed fairly lucid, although she immediately became worried after noticing her royal purple mane was no longer properly groomed.

"Well, judging by this," Dash stated with a smile, "I think it's safe to say this GGG was _the _Best Night Ever, considering how bad the last Best Night Ever was."


	2. Chapter 1: Canterlot Castle

**Chapter 1: Canterlot Castle**

As the six mares found themselves fully awake, the room became noisy with chatter. It irritated Shadow's head, and he soon sneaked outside. The door led into a small hall, which Shadow exited. He climbed atop the walls and battlements quickly. He soon found himself standing atop the walls, beside a large Equestrian flag.

The city was quiet in the earliness of the morning. The only sound was the early morning breeze, and the flag flapping to and fro in the wind. Shadow stared into the bright sky in front of him. He could see half of Equestria. Cloudsdale, Ponyville, he could even see Appaloosa in the distance.

His thoughts and observations were interrupted by the clanking of armor slowly approaching. A tall white unicorn took a position beside Shadow, stiff like a statue.

"Captain Armor," acknowledged Shadow.

It was Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guard in Canterlot Castle.

"Lieutenant. Where is everyone else?" Armor asked quietly.

Storm signaled with his head toward the lodgings hall, and stated, "They're still there; I snuck out. Got a bad headache from last night."

Armor smiled, and remarked, "I would have guessed that. Twi got one too?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and replied, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The Captain laughed, and answered, "No recollection of last night."

"Not a clue."

The unicorn laughed even more, and noted, "Good for you."

With that, Shining Armor marched off toward the lodgings wing. Storm was alone once again, his thoughts deep and introspective. It felt odd to be back to normal life so quickly; or at least back as a normal Pegasus. It had only been a day since he exposed Gallant's treason, and already the world seemed to forget about the war. Shadow blinked as his mane blew into his eye, the morning breeze catching ruffling his midnight fur.

He was once again interrupted; the sound of hooves behind him stopped his chain of thought. Dash walked up beside Shadow and gently nuzzled his neck. Storm eased his countenance, and returned the embrace.

"What is it?" Dash asked, noticing Shadow's cold, thoughtful stance.

Storm formed his thoughts for a moment, and responded, "It's been a single day since we exposed a plot to kill Princess Celestia… and already the world seems like its forgotten the war, and what we did to save her majesty."

Dash lowered her head for a moment, before replying, "I haven't forgotten. That should count for something."

Storm smiled. Dash always had a way of looking at things on the bright side. He sighed and loosened his muscles. Shadow was now where he wanted to be. His life seemed perfect, and complete. The cool morning breeze made Rainbow shiver, but Shadow took no notice.

"It's cold," Rainbow remarked, her voice tired, "But you don't seem affected. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen you affected by anything."

Shadow nodded, and responded, "I don't really feel hot or cold that much. I don't really get affected by much. Pain is really the only thing that changes my countenance."

Rainbow replied slowly, "Well I know you've had a lot of pain thanks to me."

Storm closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air was crisp and clear.

"It was worth it."

Shadow turned his head to look at Dash. She nodded and stared at the dark scar that crossed Shadow's left eye. His face seemed changed since she last saw him. He was much happier, yet much grimmer. His countenance was softer yet stark and stiff.

"You've changed," Dash noted aloud, cringing as the words came out of her mouth.

'You idiot, why did you just say that?' she thought, closing her eyes.

Shadow nodded and stared out into space once again, "You would be changed too, especially after what I've been through."

The two Pegasi sighed, one after another. A random thought came across Storm's mind.

"Any recollection of last night?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to Dash.

"Yeah," Rainbow giggled, "Best part was you and Twilight."

Shadow's look of curiosity intensified.

"She challenged you to a drinking game," Rainbow explained, still laughing, "You won, but she surprisingly held her own; especially for an egghead."

Storm frowned and asked, "Why do you always call her that?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Rainbow replied, her eyes widening slightly, "It's just she's… different."

"Dash, you realize you're leaning against an egghead," laughed Storm, shaking his head slightly.

Rainbow returned Shadow's laugh, and answered, "I know. That's what I like about you though. You're not an obvious nerd or egghead. You're just… you."

Shadow sighed and nodded. After a few seconds he began to move away, and head for the stairs leading down to the courtyards.

He turned and quickly yelled backwards, "You can come if you want, I have a debriefing in five."

Dash nodded and followed, flying quickly to rejoin Storm. He trotted at a fairly fast pace, looking serious and resolute.

"Will you be redeployed?" Dash asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Shadow shook his head, "After what I've been through, I'm not letting them redeploy me, not this time."

With that being said, Storm quickly found himself being guided along by an RAF private. Within minutes he was waiting in a small briefing room, housed in the Royal Guard barracks. Dash sat beside him silently. The whole affair was awkward, especially waiting for whatever may come next.

The briefing room was fairly small, at least relative to a briefing room size. The room was grey, white and gold, with a large silver table, gilded with red and gold. The linoleum floor was shiny and bright as the sun trickled through the large window on the one end of the room.

A sudden sound marked the entrance of a group of ponies. Soarin' and Spitfire entered, followed by a high ranking RAF officer, and an Earth Pony wearing a black suit. As they entered, Shadow stood at attention and saluted. The officer was grey, with a bright white mane. The Earth Pony had beige fur, and a black mane.

"At ease Lieutenant," the officer ordered, "Take a seat."

Storm nodded and complied.

"You already know Lieutenant Soarin' and Captain Spitfire," the officer said, his voice gruff and deep, "I'm Marshall Ironmane, this is Comissioner Silverhoof."

"Sir," responded Shadow, nodded to the two new faces.

"Captain Spitfire prepared a full report on your wing's actions at Fillydelphia, and I must say, I am impressed," the officer began, leaning back in his chair, "You showed great initiative and took control of the situation quite well. I'd like to clarify that we are not holding you responsible for the loss of the task force."

Shadow sighed in relief and nodded again.

"As a result, Captain Spitfire has recommended you for a promotion," the officer continued, grunting slightly.

Shadow raised a curious eyebrow, and asked, "What exactly would this promotion entail?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ironmane replied, "It would mean the creation of a second Wonderbolts Squadron, to be headed by you."

Shadow's eyes widened, filled with surprise and excitement. He had guessed that he might make Captain one day, but to be a Wonderbolt Captain, he never would have guessed.

"This would mean you would be responsible for training, recruiting and managing the squadron. Captain Spitfire would be made Major, commanding both squadrons, and Soarin' promoted to Captain of the 1st Squadron, should you accept of course."

Shadow thought deeply for a moment. He quickly assessed all variables of the situation, planning out what may or may not happen.

"I accept," Shadow answered, "On one condition."

The Marshall nodded, indicating for Storm to continue.

"I'd like to take some time off, like I was promised originally. I've been in the front lines nonstop for the past three months, and stationed out in Appaloosa for the past eight. I think I've earned a bit of leave, sir," Shadow explained, his countenance semi-nervous.

Ironwing nodded and sighed.

"I'd like to counter offer," the Marshall stated, "It will take a few months to enlist, train, and get everything ready for this second squadron. Accept the promotion, and we'll base it out of the new RAF base in Ponyville. You'll be close to your residence, and the work won't be too hard."

Storm nodded and thought for a split second, before answering, "Fine, I accept."

The Marshall grunted in response, and slid a form over to Shadow. As Storm grabbed a pen with his mouth, ready to sign, he noted the Commissioner's lack of involvement in the meeting. He just stared at Shadow eerily, his eyes unceasing. As Shadow completed signing the form, he slid it back to Ironmane.

With a grunt, the Marshall stood up. The three RAF airponies followed suit and saluted.

"Congratulations on your promotions Major and Captains, good luck. Dismissed."

With that, Ironmane left the room. The Commissioner remained, staring blankly out the window. The four Pegasi lingered for a few moments, before deciding to leave. Soarin' and Spitfire quickly left through one door. Shadow opened the door for Rainbow, and was just stepping out the door when he heard his name called.

"Storm."

He turned to see the Commissioner watching him.

"We'll be watching your career closely."

The Commissioner returned to staring out the window. Shadow frowned and left. The odd comment sparked a rapid session of thought in Shadow's brain.

'What was that about?'


	3. Chapter 2: Eitrgard

**Chapter 2: Eitrgard**

Razortooth began to feel his heart beat violently. He hated this city, and he hated returning to it. As the black gates of the changeling capital of Eitrgard slowly opened, the changeling found himself doubting his resolve. He was usually confident, determined, and had a tendency for being obnoxiously snide, but this whole situation made Razortooth lose his nerve.

Following his completion of his orders, and the exposure of Gallant, Razortooth had been recalled back to the Imperial Palace in Eitrgard, by Queen Chrysalis herself.

As he entered the city, Razortooth sighed. The streets were dirty, malformed and utterly ruined from a lack of upkeep. The city was a compilation of filthy holes that were passed off as buildings. In the distance, Razortooth spied the Imperial Palace. It's high, black walls and tall sharp looking towers were easy to recognize from afar.

It felt odd to be back here, the darkness so contrast and different than the white of Canterlot. Razortooth quickly found himself amidst Chrysalis' palace, its spiked hallways menacing and dominating. As he walked in, he was swallowed. He had been personally summoned by Queen Chrysalis. That meant one of two things: either he was being congratulated on his victory, or he would die for his failure.

He travelled through several courtyards, and ascended several flights of stairs until he finally reached the top, great hall. The entire Palace was devoid of any life, aside from the many guards that glanced about with a paranoid look.

As the black doors of Chrysalis' court opened, Razortooth found himself struggling to keep his nerve. The court was devoid of anyone aside from Chrysalis herself. The Queen of the changelings was intimidating, tall, and mysterious as she stood on the far side of the hall. As the doors slammed shut behind him, they echoed through the large black hall.

"Report, Captain," the Queen ordered, staring out a window.

"Your majesty, I am most honored to be in-"

"Report," the Queen repeated, her tone quickly becoming angry.

"Yes, your majesty. Everything has gone as planned. Gallop was captured and the assassination failed."

Chrysalis smiled, and asked, "And the asset?"

Razortooth responded, "He is unsuspecting. He knows not of our plans, nor our use of him. He will be most useful."

Chrysalis nodded and noted, "Do not underestimate him however, I have read your report. If we are to utilize him we must not interrupt his life, or his interaction with this, 'Rainbow Dash'. To do so would cause the entire plan to fall apart. The very resource we strive for is the one thing that can stop us."

Razortooth agreed, and asked, "Is there anything further your majesty?"

"Yes," Chrysalis answered, "Lieutenant Colonel Greenfang's failure in Seaddle has not gone unnoticed, and I have taken appropriate action. Consider this a promotion, Colonel Razortooth."

"Thank you your majesty," Razortooth acknowledged with a bow.

Razortooth quickly exited the hall, and found himself in the midst of the palace courtyards. He sat regaining his breath and composure. The air was foul and stale, unlike that of the above ground. In fact, he much preferred the life that Equestrians lived.

'I guess it's not all bad,' pondered Razortooth, 'After all, at least I'm in intelligence, not the army.'

With that, Razortooth flew off, making his way toward the black gates of Eitrgard, and freedom. He now hated the city he grew up in. The foul air combined with the cramped spaces of being underground bothered him.

As he flew off, he found himself having doubts. He was not sure if the asset would comply, if the plan would work, or even if he still wished to be part of the changeling military.

'Alas, there is no other option,' noted the newly promoted Colonel.

As he exited the gates of Eitrgard, a sudden, treacherous thought crossed his mind.

'I could always defect,' he pondered.

Razortooth widened his eyes. Did he actually just consider defecting to the enemy? No, it would mean utter and assured death. Assassins would surely find him, and kill him within a few days of defecting. He shook the thought out of his head and continued on. As he arrived at the surface, he took a deep breath, drinking in the fresh air, and the brightness of the sun.

'Now, to Canterlot.'


	4. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter 3: Home**

Rainbow Dash slowly awoke. She felt a gentle nuzzle on the back of her neck. As she came to, Shadow Storm whispered in her ear.

"Wake up, we're here."

Dash glanced over at the window and smiled. It was Ponyville, the home she loved so much. The long green grass and rolling plains were easy to spot as the train rolled into the small country hamlet. Within seconds, Dash was awake and off the train, all too happy to finally be back home.

Shadow sighed as he stepped off the train. This town, the plains, everything had remained the same since he left. No one was even aware of what took place outside of Ponyville.

"Let's roll Hotshot."

Shadow watched as Dash took flight, her pale feathered wings strongly beating. Storm quickly followed suit, and soon found himself in pursuit of Dash. Shadow smiled as the wind blew through his mane. The feeling of flying matched no other, and it had been far too long since Shadow had flown without an objective. The joy flight was uplifting and made him temporarily forget all the misfortunes that had befallen him as of late.

Storm watched as Dash emerged from a slight barrel roll. Shadow quickly pushed his wings to beat faster and pitched up, bringing himself into a complete vertical ascent. Storm soared through the air, fast and silent.

After gaining nearly seven hundred feet, Storm halted his wings and extended them fully. As he lost velocity, Shadow quickly flipped himself over, and was soon facing directly down at the ground. Within seconds, he was falling. Storm pulled his wings in close to his body, streamlining his profile to gain speed. His descent was rapid, and at about forty feet he finally extended his wings and pitched up once again. He glided over the rolling plains of Ponyville, gazing at the emerald grass below him. As he slowly lost velocity, Shadow descended and landed on the ground with a slight skid.

He breathed in the clean, fresh air of the country side, and sighed. This was home. Cloudsdale may have been his birth place, but never once did he find it felt like home. A thud behind him announced Rainbow's landing. He turned to see her beaming with a bright smile, panting slightly.

"I've gotta hand it to you Shadow," Rainbow started, fixing her mane with her hoof, "You're Wonderbolt skills are pretty good. You're almost as good of a flyer as me."

Storm chuckled lightly, and flopped down on his back. The grass was lush and soft to the touch. The feeling of lying down was almost surreal, especially after being constantly on the move for so long.

Dash flopped down next to Shadow, and remarked, "It's good to finally home."

"Indeed…" responded Shadow, staring at the clouds above him.

Dash slowly found her way toward Shadow, inch by inch, until the two were in an embrace. For the next few minutes, the two sat silently observing the clouds above them.

"Captain Shadow Storm," whispered Dash as she stared.

"It's weird to hear someone say that," Shadow noted, "Especially you."

"Me?" asked Rainbow, her eyes fixed on a passing cloud.

"Well you're the last person I'd think to hear military talk from," Storm replied, his voice slightly wavering.

"What is it?" Dash questioned, turning to look Storm in the eye.

Shadow shook his head, and looked at Dash, "It's nothing… It's just weird that so much has happened so fast..."

Rainbow sighed and snuggled in closer to Storm, resting her head on the dark pony's chest.

Shadow shook his head, and stated, "Sorry... I'm just a little... out of sorts. I'll try to be less negative."

The two laid there for the next half hour, basking in the bright sunlight above them. Shadow felt his heart rising slightly, and his depression beginning to seep away again. Storm pondered deeply about the future, wondering what was next. He knew not what the future held, and he feared it.

"Remember when we first kissed?"

The comment changed Shadow's train of thought, making him focus on the past.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "I do."

"I'm not usually one for romance," Dash noted with a giggle, "But that was pretty romantic, thinking back on it. Sounds like something out of a Daring Do novel."

Shadow smiled, and responded, "Indeed it was."

Storm felt a light kiss placed on his cheek by Dash. Storm slowly nudged Rainbow off his chest and stood up, stretching his wings.

"Well, we'd better get going," Shadow remarked, his voice strained as he stretched his muscles, "I've got to report to the base and I bet you everyone will want to hear all about Canterlot."

Dash nodded and found her way to her feet.

"I've got to go... but you up for dinner tonight?" Storm questioned, his voice slightly nervous.

Dash giggled at Shadow's awkwardness and replied, "Sure thing, Hotshot."

Storm smiled, and noted, "Alright, I'll come by your place at six."

With that, Storm beat his wings heavily and was airborne. Within seconds, he was flying across the sky like a dark thunderbolt. After a few minutes, he found himself at the Ponyville RAF Base. It was much different than the last time he was here. The base was operation before, but since his last visit it had been paved and much more permanent buildings had been constructed.

The base was now centered around a large landing strip, and several flight preparation hangars. A large building housed the quarters and mess hall, whilst another smaller building housed the command centre. Other buildings for varying purposes dotted the base. The entire place was surrounded by a chain link fence, with a single, guarded gate leading into the base.

Storm was awestruck by the massive change since he had been gone. He nodded to a saluting guard as he entered the base, and made directly for the command centre. The building was small, white and bright looking. As he entered, the inside was equally as bright, it's many windows providing a great amount of light.

As the new Captain entered the room, the few officers in the building saluted.

"Form up," commanded Storm.

The three officers in the room quickly did so, still saluting.

"Name and rank," Shadow commanded again.

"Staff Sergeant Black Cloud sir!"

"Master Sergeant Stravor sir!"

"Staff Sergeant Buck, sir!"

Storm turned to Stravor, and asked, "Stravor, you're highest ranking officer around these parts?"

"Sir yes sir!" replied the dark red Pegasus.

"At ease."

With those long awaited words, the three Pegasi relaxed and felt their muscles sighing with relief.

"Let's get one thing straight," Shadow stated, walking over to peer out one of the many windows, "The air about this base is to be relaxed but disciplined. I'm perfectly fine with humour, shenanigans and stupidity as long as some form of discipline is maintained, along with the standard chain of command. Do I make myself clear?"

The three Pegasi responded simultaneously, "Sir yes sir!"

Storm cringed, and noted, "Also cut out the yelling, it's just plain annoying."

The three quieted down and replied, "Yes sir."

"One more thing," Shadow said, "Do we have any airponies here yet?"

"Yes sir," Stravor answered, "We've got twenty-two, ready for training and testing."

Storm smiled, and ordered, "Alright then, Staff Sergeant Buck, organize the trainees into flight groups and take them out for a few trial runs. The rest of you, carry on."

Buck saluted and quickly left the room, making for the living quarters building. Storm noted a room to his side that had his name on a plaque on the door. Shoving the door open slowly, Shadow walked in, his manner almost timid. The room turned out to be a small office, set aside for him.

The room was white, with a dark grey carpet. A small dark brown desk sat opposite the door, a large window behind it. The room was sparsely decorated, with a single couch beside the door, and potted plant of some kind beside the couch.

Storm smiled as he sat down behind his desk. Sitting there, directly in the middle of the desk was a dark, black military beret, with a note attached to the side:

"Old habits die hard,

- Captain Armor"

Shadow laughed at the note. Usually the Legion and RAF were constantly at odds, but Armor was different. He was much more agreeable than many of the other legionnaires. Storm quickly found some paperwork in his desk, and got to filling it out. The amount of paperwork was relatively small, and within fifteen minutes he was done, and heading outside to check on the training.

He found all of the trainees lined up, doing wing-ups in front of Sergeant Buck. As Storm walked up, Buck stood at attention and saluted.

"Attention!"

At Shadow's call, all twenty-two airponies stood up and saluted. Storm began to inspect the lines, determining that many of the flyers were young and were most likely inexperienced. Storm returned to the front of the group, and thought for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Storm began, "You all know what you're here for; to see if you're the best of the best. My superiors have selected you because you are some of the finest young flyers we have. Make no mistake, however, that this process will be rigorous and harsh. We want to root out the weak and make way for our fastest, most agile flyers. I've been in the thick of war myself, and lived because of my agility and speed. To survive in combat you need three key traits; control, agility, and strength. These three traits, CAS as it were, are key to your success, so practice hard. As you were."

Storm watched as the brash young airponies resumed their wing-ups and sighed. Not a single one of them had actually taken what he had just said to heart. He quickly took Buck aside.

"I want a full report on how they fare, every day. Highlight the weakest and strongest. I'm worried, they're young and untested, keep me posted on how they do," Shadow commanded quietly.

Buck nodded. Shadow quickly flew off to the command centre again, his day quickly becoming more and more busy. As he entered, he found Stravor reading a note.

"Sir," Stravor began, his voice deep and bass like, "We just received a messenger. He left about five minutes ago, and directed me to give you this."

Stravor handed Storm the small note. Shadow nodded and read the sheet of paper with great anticipation:

"Captain Storm,

As part of my new duties, I must come and inspect the new bravo squadron. I will arrive in Ponyville within the latter half of the next two weeks. Expect my arrival then. Good luck with training.

Signed,

Major Spitfire"

Shadow laughed slightly. It was odd to think of his former captain as a major, and it was even more odd to see her name on paperwork. Storm sighed as he entered his new office. He walked and stared out the window, deep in thought.

So much had changed in the span of less than a month. He had just been drifting by as a mere aircolt, doing nothing at a backwater assignment. Now, he was Captain of his own squadron, manager of an Air Force base, and had even found a special somepony. Life was most certainly changed, mostly for the better, but Storm couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. He felt a cloud of doubt hanging eerily over him.

After pondering a while, he decided to ignore the feeling, presuming it was only a fit of depression. Storm watched through the window, as the training flight soared by overhead. Already some of the airponies looked tired and weakened, lagging behind the rest of the group. Shadow sighed seeing the unfortunate Pegasi.

'None of them will make the cut,' Storm doubtfully noted, 'If only we had more flyers like Spitfire or Rainbow Dash..."

A sudden stroke of genius shocked through Storm's brain. He grinned and found the thought almost laughable, but it was a very good idea nonetheless.

'Rainbow Dash...'


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner with Dash

**Chapter 4: Dinner with Dash**

A knock at the door caught Rainbow Dash's attention. She quickly glanced at a nearby clock and confirmed it was indeed six o'clock. Placing her novel down, Dash quickly trotted over to the door. She opened the door, revealing a happy looking Shadow Storm, dressed in a black and white suit.

Dash giggled and said, "A little overdressed, don't you think?"

Storm frowned and shook his head, replying, "One can never be overdressed. I'll take it off if you want..."

"No leave it on, you look good in a suit," Rainbow responded, still giggling.

"Shall we?" Storm asked, stepping to the side to indicate his intentions of departing.

Dash nodded with a smile, and soon the two found themselves on the road in front of Rainbow's house.

"Where to?" Dash asked, still grinning.

Storm smiled back, his grin almost sinister, simply stating, "I've got a little something special whipped up."

Rainbow laughed and followed Storm as he took flight. Within a few minutes, Dash found herself far in the many rolling plains around Ponyville. Storm landed atop a hill, and signalled for Dash to land. As Rainbow landed she noticed the preparations that Shadow had made. A small blanket and basket sat a few feet away from where she landed. She smiled as Shadow led her to the blanket and indicated for her to sit down.

"I brought something special," Shadow said, muffled as he pulled a bottle out of the basket, "Cloudsdalean Rainwater, pure as can be."

Dash smiled as he passed the bottle to her. Storm quickly unpacked the rest of the contents of the small basket, comprised of various foods and treats. As he finished setting the meal out on the blanket, he took a place beside Dash.

"Do you like music?"

The question was sudden an unexpected, causing Dash to glance at Shadow in surprise. His face was serious. Dash quickly thought about her answer.

"Well, yeah everyone does. Why?" Rainbow responded, frowning slightly.

Shadow cleared his throat, and stated, "Well I thought a little entertainment was in order. The sun is setting, and it's entertaining enough, but... I thought a little mood music would enhance the experience."

As Shadow spoke, Dash took notice of music softly beginning in the distance. The volume of the music quickly rose, and was quite noticeable and discernible. The music was symphonic, strings, brass and percussion all playing as one. Rainbow smiled as she listened. Storm pointed his hoof toward the sun as it began to sink toward the horizon.

The song was perfect for the whole affair. The rain water, sunset, and music all made the atmosphere soft and romantic. Storm smiled as Dash listened and watched with great concentration.

"What is it?" Dash thought aloud.

Shadow grinned and answered, "It's Tchaihoovesky's 1812 Overture; best classical piece to grace Equestria."

The song rose and played as the sun sank. The music was extremely effective, providing a perfect soundtrack to the pale orange sun as it disappeared behind the horizon, giving way to the darkness of the night. As the sun disappeared, the music continued. Shadow leaned to Dash, causing her to leave her musically entranced state.

"I have... an offer to make," Storm began, his face serious.

Dash nodded, but looked confused and slightly nervous. The music continued.

"The trainees at the base are... well for lack of a better word, terrible. They have no flight experience, and are just kind of bad overall."

Dash nodded again, just as confused as before. The music in the background began to raise its volume slightly, and pick up its pace.

"I was thinking that the trainees might need a good example... and the Wonderbolts might need a good new flyer..."

Dash slowly smiled, realizing what was going on.

"So, as the music crescendos, I'd like to ask you something; Rainbow Dash, will you join the Wonderbolts?"

The music, loud and exciting, was completely drowned out by Dash's cries of joy. Storm smiled, but felt slightly awkward. He knew she was a Wonderbolts fan, but this was almost scary. After exerting herself happily, Dash flopped on the blanket.

"So... yes?" Storm asked with a grin.

"YES!" exclaimed Dash, jumping up and embracing Shadow.

Shadow pushed Dash away slightly, stating, "You do realize this is a rigorous process, you're going to have to work hard."

Dash nodded, and kissed Shadow on the cheek, "You're the best stallion ever!"

Storm laughed, and remarked, "Flattery will get you anyhwere."

Rainbow smiled in response. Her joy could not be put into words. For the rest of the evening, she was happy and extremely friendly. The evening came to an end, and Storm began to pack everything up. A sudden question popped into Dash's mind as she watched the shadowy Pegasus.

"How did you get the orchestra?" Dash asked, tilting her head to the side.

As Storm closed the basket in front of him, he replied, "I didn't. There was a symphony going on at the Town Hall. I heard them rehearsing on the way home. I guessed you most likely wouldn't have enjoyed sitting through the entire thing, so I found a nice spot where the sun was setting and the musical was audible."

Rainbow smiled at his explanation, and remarked, "Ingenious Hotshot, simply ingenious."

Storm laughed, and retorted, "Thank you Doctor Rainbow."

Dash looked confused at his response. Storm sighed and explained.

"Sheerluck Hooves?"

Rainbow giggled in response, understanding the reference once reminded. As Shadow finally packed everything up, the two went on their way. Storm saw Dash home, leaving his basket near the street. As he flew up to her door alongside the blue pony, he emitted a sigh of happiness.

'I could get used to this,' Storm thought as he landed softly on the cloudy surface of Rainbow's home.

"Well… thanks for everything Shadow…" Dash said nervously as she opened the door, "Want to come in?"

Storm quickly realized the situation and defused it, "A gentlecolt never overstays his welcome. Goodnight Dashie."

With that, he kissed Rainbow's cheek and left. Storm was soon home, contemplating the night's efficiency and outcome, attempting to plan accordingly. Meanwhile, Rainbow was settling down in her bed. She was glad that Storm reacted the way he did, she wasn't ready for what came next and she knew it.

Shadow, his mind still racing and alive, found himself atop the tower he called home. Staring out into the pale moonlit night, he gazed at the stars half-heartedly, his mind preoccupied. For the first time in his life he truly feared the future, and what it might hold. The cool wind of the night ruffled his green mane and sent a chill down his spine. Storm sighed once more, finding his mind at a loss for peace and quiet. It was far too hyperactive for sleep right now.

The hyperactivity of his brain was due partially to the recent changes in his life, his relationship with Dash, and the entire evening, but the main cause was something else.

'Something… elusive…' Storm noted.

He still couldn't shake the doubtful feeling of impending doom. He felt that something was bearing down on him, like a wave sweeping towards the shore. Evil seemed afoot, and Storm could feel it in his heart.

'It isn't over yet…'


	6. Chapter 5: Rainbow Dash, Airmare Basic

**Chapter 5: Rainbow Dash, Airmare Basic**

Dash smiled as she entered the Ponyville Air Base. She was a little lost for navigation, but quickly deduced which building was the Command Centre, and within minutes was entering the building. As she entered, she was greeted by a bright beige Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash I presume? Sergeant Buck at your service," the pony said as Dash closed the door.

Rainbow nodded in recognition. A familiar dark face emerged from an adjoining room.

"Sergeant, I see you two are already getting along."

Buck stood at attention and replied, "Yes sir."

Shadow walked out of his office quickly, and took a stand beside Buck.

"Dash, this is Staff Sergeant Buck," Storm stated, "He's the drill sergeant for the base. Since you're a civy, we're going to have to run you through a quick test that sums up all of basic training. If you fail, you'll be shipped to Trottingham AFB for basic and return in about a month. If you succeed, you'll be dumped into the training program going on here. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, I think so," Dash answered, somewhat nervous.

"Dash, you are now part of the RAF. You're an Airmare Basic, and should act like one. I am to be referred to as sir at all times. Buck will give you a quick briefing on what you need to know. Any questions?"

"No sir," Rainbow replied with a smile.

Storm nodded and returned to his office. Within seconds, Dash found herself dragged into a conference room. Buck stood at one end, his chest puffed out, and ready to begin.

"As Airmare Basic, you will face a modified version of the final basic training test. The test will be comprised into six challenges. You will receive instructions for them during the test. The main thing you need to know is military protocol. Understood?"

Dash nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"Good, you've already got one part down. Always refer to your superiors as sir, ma'am or by their full title. Rule number two, respect the chain of command and do what you're told. Rule number three, only question orders if they seem dangerous to the utmost degree. That pretty much covers everything. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Dash replied with a smile.

"Good," Buck responded, heading to the door, "Report to the barracks and join with Charlie Wing."

With that the Staff Sergeant was gone. Dash made her way out of the conference room into the command centre. Rainbow's heart was glowing. She was finally seeing her dream come to fruition. Her happiness was dampened, however. A shadow of doubt and despair hung over her mind. Storm was preoccupied with paperwork, and she left without a word to him.

She made her way to the barracks rather quickly, and found herself amidst a small crowd of young, aspiring flyers.

'Very young…' Dash noted, 'They're barely grown up.'

After some investigation with the local crowd, she was pointed to a Pegasus on the edge of the room. He was sitting silently, observing all around him. Dash walked up to him quickly, causing him to raise his purple furred head to look at Rainbow.

"Can I help you?" he asked snidely, annoyed at her disturbance of him.

Dash frowned and replied, "Yes sir, I've been assigned to Charlie Wing and you're the commander."

The Pegasus sighed, and responded, "Yeah yeah, I'm senior aircolt Windbreak. Just line up with the group when the Sarge calls."

With that, he looked away dismissively. Dash sighed and walked to the edge of the room. She flopped down on the floor and waited. Within five minutes, everyone stood at attention and saluted. Dash quickly followed suit. Sergeant Buck strode in and pointed to Dash, signaling her to follow. The two made their way to the door.

"At ease," Buck ordered as he closed the door to the barracks.

The beige pony led her to a small, military obstacle course on the outskirts of the base. He indicated for her to take a place at the starting point.

"Airmare Dash," Buck stated with a sniff, "You must run this course within two minutes. Wings are not permitted. You're hoofing it. Understood?"

Dash nodded and indicated her understanding.

"On your mark!"

Dash shifted into a running position, ready to take off at a moment's notice.

"Get ready!"

Dash began to breathe fast and heavily, preparing herself for the challenge. She waited anxiously for the sign.

"GO!"

With that, she was off. The course was easy, easier than even Dash had thought. Almost as quickly as she had started, she was done.

"Time, 47 seconds," Buck stated as Dash slid across the finish line, "Wow. Maybe you are as great as the Captain says."

Dash laughed and retorted, "I'm the best."

"Not yet airmare," Buck responded with a serious face, "Get your hind over to the barracks and wait for orders there."

Rainbow nodded and went on her way.

'Ugh,' Buck thought, 'already I can tell this is gonna suck.'

* * *

"You never did tell me how it went."

Dash found herself snapped out of staring at the entrancing candle in front of her. For a moment she lost her wits, not realizing where she was.

Shadow noted the confused look on her face, and asked, "Dashie…? You okay?"

Rainbow shook the feeling away, and responded, "Yeah I'm fine… and it went great. Sergeant Buck can barely keep up with me, not to mention the rest of the crew."

Storm laughed and remarked, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that. Never really doubted you'd have any issues."

Dash nodded confidently and continued eating. It was nice enough for Storm to get her into Wonderbolt training, but he was really impressing her lately. First the symphony picnic and now bringing dinner to her house for her.

"You really are a gentlecolt, Shadow Storm," Dash thought out loud, not realizing.

Storm smiled, and agreed, "I like to think I am, or at least I try to be."

The two Pegasi talked as they finished dinner and soon, Storm began packing what was left over in a small bag. As he finished, he turned to speak to Dash, but found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dash?" Shadow called out quietly.

"Up here!"

He heard her raspy voice call out calmly from upstairs. Storm frowned and headed up to the second floor. After glancing into a couple adjoining, unused rooms, he sighed and entered Dash's bedroom. He found her lounging on her bed, resting her head on her right hoof.

Storm sighed and put his head in his hooves, "Really Dash? You tried this last night."

Rainbow was still visibly nervous, but acting as cool as possible said, "Come on Shadow, sit down."

Storm shook his head and replied, "We both know we're not ready for this, not yet. Well, I'm not at least. This is a big step and I don't want to buck up what we got going."

Shadow cringed at his choice of words. Why did he have to say that?

Rainbow smiled awkwardly at his comment and retorted, "Well, you certainly have it on your mind."

Shadow was at a loss for words. What did she think this was accomplishing? He coldly walked out and took a seat downstairs in her living room, hoping she may come to her senses. The night was late, and Storm soon found himself slipping to sleep. Soon, he was sleeping soundly on the floor of Dash's house.

A cry from upstairs awoke Storm. He raced up to the second floor and smashed through the door, breaking the fragile cloudy surface.

"Dash!"

She was sitting straight up, the room now lit only by the eerie moonlight. Storm glanced around the room and found no assailants. He slowly made his way toward the bed.

"Dash?" he said again, attempting to get a response.

"Shadow… sweetie," Dash began, trembling slightly.

Storm knew something was wrong as soon as she began. She never called him sweetie.

"I just had another nightmare."


	7. Chapter 6: A Wonderful Arrival

**Chapter 6: A Wonderful Arrival**

Storm sighed as he sat, staring at the wall in his office. It had been a week since Dash had joined training, and already things were quickly getting complicated. A report from Canterlot two days ago had noted the arrival of the Wonderbolts. His calculations estimated their time of arrival to be today. The waiting was thoroughly terrible. Between that and a recent fight between several trainees made everything so much worse.

Storm shook the feeling away and got to reviewing more pilot dossiers. None of them were jumping out at him, and he was starting to get worried very quickly. He had made little progress, and the only recruit he had was Dash and the twenty-some inexperienced trainees. He needed someone with combat experience, cunning, and generally a good record.

'Someone like me,' Storm noted in his mind.

A knock on his door broke Storm's reading.

"Enter," he stated loudly.

Master Sergeant Stravor entered. As he closed the door, he recoiled quickly, nearly getting his black mane caught in the door.

"Sir, we've spotted the Wonderbolts," Stravor stated, stepping toward Shadow's desk.

Storm nodded, and responded, "Good, ETA?"

"Three to five minutes," the red Pegasus replied.

Shadow stood up and made for the door, stating, "Thank you Sergeant, dismissed."

Storm quickly found his way into the hallway leading to the command centre exit. In the hallway he found several trainees, waiting awkwardly.

"Attention!"

The RAF airponies lined up along the walls as the black Pegasus walked down the hall. Shadow smiled as he exited the building, and made his way onto the tarmac outside. Within minutes, he spied a wing of flying objects making their way toward the base. He watched as a flight of Pegasi came to a halt on the landing strip in front of him.

"Hey, Hotshot!" the lead Pegasus called.

Shadow immediately recognized the voice. It was Spitfire. Immediately she trotted over to Storm and patted him on the shoulder with her hoof.

"How goes training?" she asked.

A training flight whizzed by overhead at top speed, causing a heavy wind to sweep the base.

"That's how," answered Shadow with a grin.

"How's Dashie holding out?" Spitfire asked as Shadow indicated for them to return to a nearby building.

"She's fine, and actually has already made Airmare First Class," Shadow answered with a laugh, "Drill Sergeant can't keep up with her."

Spitfire giggled and responded, "How's her dreams? Did they go away after the whole thing in Canterlot?"

Storm's face turned more serious, "No. They're still bad. I'm worried."

Spitfire and Shadow stopped as a training flight flew overhead again.

"What are they? Her dreams I mean..." Spitfire questioned, staring at the flying Pegasi.

"I fight a bunch of changelings, someone comes to my aid and fights them off. Then a bunch of ponies try to grab me, and I run away. She's scared Spitfire, and I can't blame her. It came true last time, and we just got back less than a month ago."

Spitfire nodded, and responded, "True... but look at it this way; you've got me, Soarin', Dash, and all your friends with you. If anything goes down we'll be by your side."

Shadow nodded in agreement, but his heart was still troubled. Dash smiled as she flew by, and saluted Spitfire and Storm. Shadow mustered a half hearted smile, but found himself deep in thought. He had already been through so much, and the Gala was only a few weeks ago.

'Well nothing can happen that soon...' he decided.

Spitfire's voice broke Shadow's entrancement in thought, "Hey, let's get some food."

Storm shook his head and responded, "Not right now. I just had a disturbance yesterday, need to tear some trainees a new ass-"

His sentence was interrupted by a familiar, loud cry and a loud crash behind him. He turned and saw Buck lying face first on the tarmac. Shadow laughed as Dash soared down to his aid.

"Sergeant, what did I tell you about sleeping on the job?"

Buck grumbled as he found his footing.

"What's the matter Sergeant, can't handle the trainees?" Storm teased again.

Buck angrily replied, "No sir."

With that, Buck took flight again, soaring across the sky. Storm nodded to Spitfire and turned and headed back to the command centre. Storm pushed the door open and found the trainees still standing at attention.

Storm frowned and asked, "So you're the idiots who had that bloody fight the other night, correct?"

"Sir yes sir!" the trainees replied.

Walking up and down the lines of the trainees, Storm stated, "I don't give a buck what happened or what caused this. But I will not tolerate this kind of insubordination at my base. Don't let it happen again or I swear I will destroy your lives. This kind of lunacy has no place in the Wonderbolts. Dismissed!"

The trainees filed out nervously with Storm at the head of the group. Shadow quickly found his way to the mess hall in the barracks. The room was now filled with the rest of trainees from the flight wing. Storm found Dash and Spitfire sitting at a table together, and quickly took a seat beside Rainbow.

Spitfire nodded in recognition to Shadow, and quietly continued to Dash, "Yeah, that or some wub."

Storm raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Dash said with a suspicious smile.

Shadow frowned and shook his head. Why were people around him constantly plotting and planning?

Storm, still frowning, said, "Fine, keep your secrets. Dash, how you getting along with Buck?"

Rainbow giggled and replied, "He hates me."

Shadow smiled half heartedly and noted, "Yeah, he's a bit arrogant. Thought his personality might clash with yours."

Storm remained aloof from the conversation of the two Pegasi. His mind was far too preoccupied. He found himself tensing once more. After a few minutes, Dash's wing filed out, leaving Storm alone in the mess hall with Spitfire.

Spitfire placed her hoof on Shadow's and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Storm nodded curiously.

"Did you ever have… feelings for me?"

Storm thought for a moment and responded, "Honestly, no. I was… attracted, but I never had feelings. Not like the way I do now… why?"

"Well… I wanted to clear that up…" replied Spitfire nervously.

Storm frowned at her attempt to keep cool, "It's Soarin' right?"

Spitfire nodded and stated, "Word is… he's going to propose."

Storm's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"I hope he does," Shadow stated happily, "You two are perfectly matched."

Spitfire blushed slightly and noted, "He hasn't yet."

Shadow stood up and remarked, "He will when he's ready. Let's go, I want your inspection to be done and over with, no offense."

Spitfire stood up and replied, "None taken. Let's roll."


	8. Chapter 7: Watched

**Chapter 7: Watched**

Shadow Storm sighed as he walked into the command centre. The sun was setting, and Spitfire had just completed her inspection of the base. Storm passed Stravor and Buck, whom were filling out paperwork. As he was about to go into his office, Shadow had a sudden thought.

"Stravor, where's Cloud?" Storm asked, standing in the doorway to his office.

Stravor frowned and replied, "No idea sir, sorry."

Storm returned Stravor's frown and glanced at Buck, indicating for him to answer. The Staff Sergeant simply shrugged and returned to filing paperwork.

"Come to think of it," Shadow thought out loud, "I've barely seen him for the past week."

With that thought Storm marched out, his face serious and dark. He began a quick sweep of the base and found Cloud was nowhere to be found, period.

'Great, now I have insubordinate idiots under my command," Storm thought, his anger welling within him.

He returned to the command centre to find Cloud talking to Stravor.

As Storm walked in, Cloud turned and stated, "Sir, you wanted to see me."

Shadow indicated for Cloud to follow. They were soon in Storm's office, the door shut. Storm took a place behind his desk.

"Where have you been all week?" Storm interrogated immediately.

Cloud recoiled slightly, and replied, "I've been managing the ground crews, as per my position, sir."

Shadow frowned. The way Cloud said that was cool; too cool. His lack of nervousness betrayed him, he was up to something and Storm knew it.

"Where were you yesterday?" Storm pressed further.

Cloud thought for a moment, and responded, "As usual, tending to the ground crew's functions."

Shadow began pacing around the room.

"Ah, really now?" Shadow retorted angrily, "Because last I heard, the ground crew had the day off yesterday. One of them got injured in an accident the day before and I sent them all home."

Cloud clenched his teeth visibly, uncomfortable with the rapidly progressing interrogation.

"Sergeant Black Cloud," Storm asked, advancing toward Cloud, "Where were you yesterday? What are you hiding?"

Cloud swallowed anxiously and answered, "I was keeping the ground crew's tech working. And I'm not hiding anything sir."

Shadow had hit a wall and it wasn't moving. He would get to the bottom of this.

"Dismissed Sergeant."

Cloud nearly galloped out of Storm's office. Shadow stared out the window, formulating his next plan of action.

'I'll need surveillance, and it needs to be someone I can trust, and someone unexpected,' Storm decided.

* * *

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Storm raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You'll do it... just like that?" Shadow asked, his mouth slightly open.

"Of course I will," Pinkie Pie replied gleefully, "It sounds like fun!"

Shadow glanced around anxiously. The park was deserted luckily, but he still felt uneasy. Having Pinkie observe Sergeant Cloud was a good move tactically, but he still doubted her resolve if she was found out.

"Good. You swear to keep this a secret?" Storm asked, turning to look at the pink pony once again.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" responded Pinkie, mimicking her words with her hoof.

Storm nodded and bid Pinkie farewell. She quickly bounced off out the door, humming some unintelligible tune. Shadow was slightly worried for her safety and for her discretion but quickly shoved the feeling aside. He sat down on a nearby bench and glanced up at the sky.

'Now, to wait.'


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble on the Homefront

**NOTE:**

****Sorry for the lack of updating and chapter releases. I've run into a bit of writer's block and have been very busy as of late. More regular updates to come.

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble on the Home Front**

Shadow stood atop a hill, the cool night-time breeze gently gliding across the plains in front of him. The pale moonlight lit the plains, casting shadows everywhere. Storm observed everything, entranced by the natural beauty before him. The soft thud of approaching hooves broke Shadow's trance. He listen closely and quickly identified the gait.

"Hey Shadow."

Storm turned and saw Twilight Sparkle approaching him, walking slowly up the hill.

"Rainbow Dash has been looking for you," Twilight continued, "She's hasn't seen you for most of the day, and she's getting worried. She won't admit it though."

Shadow nodded and responded, "I'll be sure to stop off at her house on my way home."

Storm turned once again to gaze out into the darkness before him.

"What are you doing up here?" Twilight asked, raising her left eyebrow slightly.

"Enjoying the scenery," Shadow answered with a grin.

Twilight shook her head and asked again, "What? I don't see any..."

"Twi, you're not looking at it the way I do. I've always liked the night," Shadow explained.

"Why? It's cold, hard to see, quiet..." Twilight questioned, trailing off with a slight shiver.

Shadow smiled, and responded, "I like the cold. The peace and quiet is nice. And it isn't hard to see. If you have your eyes used to the dark, you can see fine. And everything is just so different and... serene at night."

Sparkle frowned and questioned bluntly, "Something's wrong right? Last time you got this poetic you were depressed."

Shadow nodded and answered, "There's a lot that's wrong. The trainees I've been given are useless, I've got an insubordinate Sergeant who's sneaking off during the day, and then there's Dash..."

Twilight cocked her head to the side and sat down, stating, "Go on. What happened?"

Storm rubbed his neck nervously, and continued, "She uh... wanted me to... be uh... erm... rel... suh...I... uh..."

Twilight lowered her head and nodded slightly, ushering Storm to continue.

Shadow took a deep breath and blurted out, "She wanted me to get intimate but I didn't want to because I don't think I'm ready and I don't want to ruin what we already have going because it's going pretty good."

Storm panted slightly after finishing his sentence and looked at Twilight. She nodded and pondered for a moment.

"Well if you aren't ready, you aren't ready," Twilight concluded, adding, "And it won't ruin what you've got going. With the way she acts about you, I don't think you have to worry."

Shadow smiled and remarked, "Thanks, you have no idea how much it helps to be able to talk to somepony."

Twilight smiled, and stood up, saying, "No problem, see you around."

With that the purple unicorn left. Storm stood alone, a shadowy outline amidst a sea of even darker shadows. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and left for Dash's home. Within minutes he found himself on the doorstep, the faint candlelight from within trickling through the cracks of the door.

He knocked quietly, and soon he saw a familiar face answer the door with a smile. After a brief greeting, Storm followed Rainbow Dash into her house, the two Pegasi taking a seat in the living room as they had done so many times before. It had nearly been a week since he had been inside Dash's house, and it felt odd to be there once again.

"So how's your dreams faring? Any better?" Storm asked, mustering a light-hearted smile.

Dash shook her head and replied in a raspy voice, "No, they're getting worse if anything."

Shadow sighed and remarked, "It'll be fine, they'll pass in time."

Rainbow nodded doubtfully, her ears drooping slightly.

"Something wrong?" Storm asked, noting her depressed look.

"It's nothing," Dash stated shaking her head.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, and retorted, "Dash, you're bad at lying."

Rainbow cringed as he spoke. He could read her so well, and in this case it was annoying.

"I feel bad…" Dash slowly answered after a few moments.

Shadow nodded, indicating for Rainbow to continue.

"I feel bad about the other night," the blue Pegasus stated, "It was wrong of me to try to force… _that_ on you… especially twice."

Shadow nodded and replied, "Its fine. I understand. The main reason I… didn't… was because I don't think I'm ready for that, not yet at least. And I don't want to ruin the thing we've got right now."

Rainbow sighed slightly, her breath filled with relief, and responded, "Cool."

Awkward silence followed, as the two sat staring at the floor. Finally, Storm broke the silence, his face serious.

"I need your opinion on something important," he stated, looking deeply at Dash.

Rainbow raised her head and nodded.

Storm sighed and explained, "There's a Sergeant at the base who I think is up to something. He could be innocent but something seems off. What should I do?"

Dash thought for a few seconds, before asking, "Well, why do you think he's up to something?"

Shadow quickly answered, "I barely see him all day, he gets no work done and I just have a hunch."

Rainbow nodded and pondered on Storm's reasons. She knew they were valid reasons for investigating his daily routine, but was slightly doubtful. He could just be slacking off.

Dash responded finally, "Well I can't be of much help Hotshot. Just go with the flow."

Shadow agreed half-heartily and stood up.

"I've got to go; morning comes earlier than anticipated. Thanks, for everything."

Rainbow smiled and replied, "No problem, later Hotshot."

Shadow walked out of the large living room, its column archway towering over his head. As he opened the door, he stopped, hearing Dash call to him. He turned around slowly and saw her advancing toward him with an object in her mouth.

"For one," she started, he voice muffled by the object, "You never gave me a goodbye kiss."

She placed the object on the ground in front of Storm. It shined brightly in the pale candlelight.

"And two, this belongs to you."

Storm inspected it closer and immediately recognized it and smiled. It was his old aviator sunglasses.

He laughed and said, "Thanks Dashie, but you keep them."

Dash shook her head and responded, "No, I'm good. I've got my own pair, and I don't wear aviators. There not as cool as mine, no offense."

Shadow smiled and nudged the glasses onto is face. He gently pecked a kiss of Dash's cheek, and with a slight bow, left out the door. Storm was beaming on the way home, the icy wind rushing past his face as he flew homeward.

'Well I guess that's settled."


	10. Chapter 9: Pinkie Pie, Expert Tracker

**Chapter 9: Pinkie Pie, Expert Tracker**

Buck sighed as he filled out his daily report. The trainees were getting notably fatigued, and they had made barely any progress in the first place. He cringed as he wrote the name, 'Rainbow Dash' in his notable flyers list. He hated her with a passion, but it was the truth that she was one of the best flyers in Equestria.

"Buck."

Hearing his name called, he raised his head to look up. His eyes met with those of his Captain, and he instantly stood at attention.

"Sir!"

Shadow laughed and stated, "As you were."

"Yes sir, just filling out my report. Would you like me to give it to you now?"

Storm shook his head and remarked, "No thanks, I'm fine. You're pretty dedicated Sergeant, especially to be working this late. I'll be sure to put a note in my next report to RAF command."

Buck smiled and replied, "Thank you sir."

Shadow walked slowly over to the window and stared out into the orange sky, as the sun began to set.

"Sergeant, take tomorrow off."

Buck turned and looked curiously at Storm.

Shadow smiled and explained, "You've worked bloody hard enough, and you've earned a day off. I'll get Sergeant Cloud to manage training tomorrow."

"But sir..." Buck said, trailing off.

"That's an order Sergeant. Now finish your report and get your plot home," Storm commanded, his eyes slightly angry looking.

Buck nodded and quickly finished his report. The Sergeant gave a last salute to Shadow and left, leaving Storm alone in the command centre. Shadow stared out at the sunset, contemplating everything, for the next few minutes. His thoughts were broken by a door opening, and a humming voice he knew all too well.

He turned and saw Pinkie come bouncing up the hallway and into the command centre.

Shadow smiled and asked, "What do you have to report Pinkie?"

Pinkie took a deep breath and began, "Well this Cloud guy was easy to follow, because all he does is follow you and watch what you're doing so I watched him, and then I followed him following you all day and then at the end of the day he met this guy who was all serious and sinister looking and he was like 'Anything of note to report' and the other guy was like 'No sir' and then they left and that's pretty much it."

Pinkie panted as she came to a close, her breath running out at the end of her rapid sentence. Shadow took everything in slowly and thought about each aspect of her report. After thinking for nearly a minute he finally responded.

"Good job Pinkie. Your services have been invaluable."

Pinkie smiled and replied, "Yes indeedy!"

Shadow started for the door and stated, "Thanks again, I'll see you around."

Storm found himself outside and flying towards Ponyville. His thoughts were preoccupied now, especially with his new intelligence on Cloud. He landed at the town square and sat down, planning and analyzing his situation, and attempting to figure out why Cloud would be keeping tabs on him.

A sudden memory popped into Storm's head; "_We'll be watching your career closely_."

'They couldn't be...' Storm debated in his mind, 'Would they? Why? How? Is it because of my former proximity to changelings?'

Storm had always heard stories but never believed them fully. As Shadow made his way home, he pondered all that had occurred. As he arrived at his house, he prepared to launch upwards and land at the front door. A quick glance to the side grabbed his attention to a rare sight; he had mail.

He grabbed the contents of the mailbox with his mouth and dashed into his house. Within a few seconds he was in his bedroom, staring at a small envelope. Opening it up, he swallowed with slight anxiety. As he concluded reading the letter, he rested his face in his hooves with a sigh.

'This is going to be awkward...'


	11. Chapter 10: Family Matters

**Chapter 10: Family Matters**

Shadow clenched his teeth as he read. Placing the small piece of paper down, he began to pace back and forth, slightly panicked. A knock on his door temporarily calmed him, as he unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Come in," he stated, returning to pacing.

A sheepish Rainbow Dash entered, unsure of what to expect. She really hadn't spent much time at Storm's house, and it was a foreign territory to her. She sat down on the ground next to Shadow as he paced, taking note of the clean, sparse environment of his house.

"What is it?" Dash asked, tilting her head slightly.

Storm sighed and responded, "My brother is coming to Ponyville."

Rainbow smiled and remarked, "That's awesome, I didn't know you had a brother."

Shadow nodded and replied, "A sister too."

He paced back and forth anxiously some more, muttering slightly to himself. Dash frowned. Shadow wasn't usually this nervous about anything.

"What's the big deal?" Dash questioned, her voice cracking slightly, "He's just coming for a visit."

Storm shook his head again, and answered, "It's not just a visit. I haven't seen him in over a year. He's going to arriving _tomorrow._"

Dash sighed and said, "Look, its fine. What could go wrong?"

Rainbow finished her sentence and immediately slapped her hoof to her face, realizing what she said.

Shadow smiled slightly and retorted, "Famous last words."

* * *

Storm felt his heart beating fast as he approached the train station. He never had any issues with his brother, but it had been so long since he had seen him. Would he recognize his brother? Would his brother recognize him? So many thoughts raced through Storm's head as he watched the train pull slowly into the little station. Shadow felt a nudge on his shoulder, and turned to see Dash smiling confidently.

Storm sighed and moved forward, taking a stand at the head of the crowd. He watched as ponies of every colour, shape and size poured off the train. A familiar red figure streaked across the crowd in front of him, and made its way to the end of the platform, not noticing Shadow. The crimson Pegasus began to strain his neck, peering off into Ponyville. Storm walked over slowly, his hooves silent in the din of the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Shadow yelled, "Hey! Fire!"

The Pegasus turned, and glanced around. Shadow quickly emerged from the crowd and saw his brother standing there, smiling. Fire Storm quickly threw his hooves around Shadow, surprising the black Pegasus.

"How the hay have you been doing?" Fire asked excitedly, "You need to tell me everything!"

Shadow smiled slightly and indicated for Fire to follow him, asking, "Do you have any bags?"

As the two Storms exited the dissipating crowd, Fire shook his head, remarking, "Nothing but my glasses."

Shadow grinned. Fire had always worn those old glasses.

Seeing Dash approach, Shadow quickly stated, "Fire, this is Rainbow Dash."

"So you're Fire Storm," Rainbow remarked, her voice raspy.

Fire nodded and replied, "Yes I am."

Awkward silence followed. Storm quickly continued walking.

"Let's go," Shadow stated, frowning as he walked, "We can grab some food after I show you my place."

Dash cringed as she followed Shadow. She could already tell this would start out awkwardly. After a few minutes they had arrived at Shadow's house. Following a brief tour, they set out once again, and were soon waiting for their order to be fulfilled at a nearby restaurant. Again, silence dominated the table.

"So are you two...?" Fire Storm asked slowly, breaking the dreadfully quiet atmosphere.

Shadow glanced at Dash for a moment, and nodded.

"How did you meet?" Fire questioned further, smirking slightly.

Dash sighed and responded, "It's a long story..."

Fire grinned almost sinisterly and stated, "I have time. Start from the beginning, I want to know everything."

Shadow smiled and glanced at Dash. She smiled back, realizing the cause of his sudden grin. Fire had no idea what they had been through.

"Well," she began, drawing out the first word, "It all started when a certain shadowy pegasus crashed into my life..."

* * *

"...But I believe actions... speak louder than words."

Fire's jaw had been open for the past fifteen minutes, in complete disbelief.

As Shadow finished, Dash giggled and added, "Then he kissed me."

Fire sat there, taking in all he had just heard. How had he not heard about all of this? Finally he closed his mouth and came to his senses.

"So that's why you have the scar?" Fire asked bluntly.

Shadow nodded and answered, "Yep. If his fang had dug any deeper I probably would have lost my eye, or at least the ability to see out of it."

"Dear Celestia... that's..." Fire remarked, words eluding him.

"Violent?" Shadow asked, trying to finish Fire's sentence.

"Romantic?" Dash asked as well.

"Deadly?"

"Creepy?"

"Scary?"

"Amazing?"

"Tragic?"

"Awesome," Fire finished with a slight sigh.

Shadow nodded and grinned, stating, "It was indeed."

Dash laughed awkwardly and remarked, "After the fact at least. It was terrifying thinking that you were dead."

She shuddered as she thought back to the events in Canterlot. All that death, deceit and unknowing made her uneasy. Although it was all over, she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

"So what brings you to Ponyville?" Shadow asked Fire, breaking Dash's introspective.

Fire grinned and answered, "I've been asked to join a team studying the old castle in the Everfree Forest."

Dash's face turned quickly to confusion. Shadow noted her confusion and quickly clarified, "Fire is an archaeologist. He studies old ruins, pots, treasures, that kind of stuff."

Dash was still visibly confused.

Shadow thought for a moment, before stating, "Like Daring Do."

Rainbow quickly transitioned from confusion to happiness. Her fandom quickly took over, and she began firing several questions to Fire off at once. After a short answering session, Dash found herself slightly disappointed.

"So there's no spike traps?" she asked.

"Uh... no," Fire responded slowly, "Well not usually. I've come across a few but never actually had to deal with them."

"Giant boulders?" Rainbow asked again.

"Not really."

Shadow laughed and remarked, "There was that one time with the cart full of pottery..."

Fire frowned at Shadow and retorted, "THAT was a onetime accident, and I saved most of the pottery."

"You?" Shadow continued, still laughing, "I was the one that grabbed the bloody cart and stopped it from rolling into the ravine. You just started shoveling everything out once I got the cart stopped."

Fire shook his head in response, speechless. As the three finished their meals, Shadow quickly stood up and paid the bill and returned to the table.

"So how soon do you have to leave for Everfree?" Shadow asked as he sat back down.

Fire thought for a moment and responded, "Tomorrow morning; I arrived a day early to get some time to catch up with you."

Shadow smiled and asked, "Awesome, you can crash at my place until then. So what exactly have you been doing anyway? All we've really talked about is me and your job."

Storm stood up once again and motioned for his companions to follow him. Within minutes, they were on the road to Shadow's home.

"So... that's about it, then," Fire finished slowly.

Shadow sighed a sigh of relief inwardly, at Fire concluding his story. He had a bad habit of rambling on and it made conversation with him sometimes burdensome. As the three made their way to the door Shadow lingered at the door for a few minutes, staring at the sun as it began to set. Noting his absence, Dash joined him outside.

Staring into the sky, Rainbow remarked, "Fire is upstairs unpacking. You alright?"

Shadow nodded and responded, "Yeah. Just a little unsettled."

"By what?" Dash pressed further.

Shadow stuttered slightly, "Uh... you... you're dreams and this whole thing with me being watched... I can't help but feel there's a connection. It feels like I'm on the edge of a midnight storm, with a massive invisible cloud hanging over me. I can't run or hide, and I can't tell when the storm will begin."

Rainbow's eyes widened slightly as she remarked, "Oddly enough... I feel the same. It'll be fine though. You'll see. Everything will be alright."

Shadow sighed and glanced slowly to the side at Dash. She once again had her hoof resting on her forehead.

"Famous last words Dash."


	12. Chapter 11: Revealed

**Chapter 11: Revealed**

Shadow awoke the next morning to what seemed like a normal day. As he slowly made his way down the stairs, he was blinded slightly by the early morning sunlight trickling through a nearby window.

"Morning!"

The sudden cry startled Shadow, causing him to whip to the side and take a combat ready position.

"Easy there Lieutenant, just making breakfast."

Shadow sighed as he loosened his muscles. He walked toward his brother as he shuffled about in the kitchen. He entered the room and took a seat gingerly at the counter, watching as Fire made himself at home.

"It's Captain," Shadow stated with a slight hint of anger, "and keep the curtains closed."

Fire nodded and closed the few windows he had opened, giving Shadow a look of suspicion.

"Why exactly?" Fire asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

Shadow glanced unconsciously behind him and answered, "I think I'm being watched by the Equestrian Secret Service."

Fire smiled and questioned, "Really? What makes you think so?"

"Well I've done joint missions in the past, I've met the commissioner, and I think I've got a field agent masquerading as a sergeant at my base," Shadow explained quietly, his ears lowered slightly.

Fire nodded and said, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day you would finally acknowledge they're watching us."

Shadow shook his head and frowned, "Don't jump to conclusions. They're not watching _us, _they're watching _me_, in particular. Most likely because of my extensive history with special operations, and the whole Gallant conspiracy."

"Looks like we have an egotist here," Fire retorted with a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll break you someday. I'll keep on the lookout for suspicious figures anyway. I always am."

Shadow grunted and muttered, "Paranoid."

Fire frowned and shoved a plate of toasted bread forcefully toward Shadow, nearly making it fly into the air.

"So what time do you head out?" Shadow asked, taking a bite of his breakfast slowly.

Fire responded, his voice muffled by chewing, "In about an hour."

Shadow nodded and finished his meal. His aviators were sitting on the counter beside his plate, and he began nudging and inspecting them.

With a mouthful of food, Fire asked, "Those your old aviators?"

"Yeah," Shadow answered with a slight grin, "I haven't bought a new pair since I was thirteen. All I've done is repair them."

Silence took over the room as Fire at slowly. After finishing, the two Pegasi made their way outside.

"Did Rainbow Dash not stay over?" Fire questioned as Shadow closed the door.

"No," his brother replied, "She left about five minutes after you went inside."

Fire nodded and hopped off the cloud that was Shadow's home and landed below on the ground. After a brief walk around town, Shadow and Fire found themselves standing near the edge of town, as a small group of Fire's fellow archaeologists readied themselves for the journey to the dig site.

As the two stood there, Shadow noted, "So this is it, again."

Fire nodded and stared into the horizon.

"Well," Shadow began, extending a hoof to Fire, "It's been awesome to see you again. Come back anytime."

Fire smiled and shook Shadow's hoof, responding, "Yes it has. See you later."

With that Fire moved into the group of Archaeologists, and within seconds they set off toward the Everfree Forest. Shadow watched from afar as they trotted off, smiling.

"Good choice."

The sudden comment startled Shadow. He turned around and saw Sergeant Cloud standing behind him. He stood still in an almost eerie statue-like posture.

"Involving your brother would have been a bad idea," Cloud continued, his voice muffled slightly by the wind.

"Why?" Shadow asked, stepping toward Cloud.

Cloud remained motionless and responded, "Well his... ideas and ideals are well known to us... and frankly considered a bit... hazardous."

"How do you know about-"

"We have an eye on everyone Mr. Storm," Cloud said stepping backwards, "_everyone._"

With that Cloud backed away and took flight, disappearing into the sky. Shadow took flight and considered following him, but quickly decided against it. After a short flight to clear his head, Shadow landed in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres, staring at the clouds in the sky, analyzing what had just happened.

'I still don't know what they want from me? Why do they need to watch me?' Shadow questioned as he gazed at the sky.

"Hiya Shadow!"

He turned and saw Applejack approaching, carrying two buckets partially filled with apples. Shadow waved and straightened himself, tensing his muscles slightly.

"Whatcha doin' in this here apple orchard?" Applejack asked as she walked up to Storm.

"Thinking," Shadow replied vaguely.

"About?" Applejack questioned, her voice slightly strained from carrying her payload.

"It's personal and I'd rather not talk about it," Storm snapped back quickly.

Applejack nodded and recoiled in disappointment.

Noting her apparent hurt received from his blunt statement, Shadow added, "For your own safety."

Applejack gave Shadow a confused look, indicating her lack of understanding.

'I want to tell you,' Shadow explained in his mind, 'But I don't want to endanger you.'

"Fine then, keep your secrets," Applejack remarked, beginning to walk off.

Shadow reached a hoof out in the air and shouted, "Wait!"

The orange earth pony stopped in mid stride and turned to Shadow, her blonde mane fluttering slightly in the air.

Storm thought for a moment, before stating, "Look, I uh... I overreacted. Sorry."

Applejack nodded and stood still. After a few seconds of silence Shadow took flight and slowly made his way back toward the RAF base. Within minutes he arrived at the gates and was admitted. His thoughts were dreary and melancholy as he walked into the command centre. His countenance changed rapidly, however, when Stravor approached with an intent look on his face.

"Sir, Sergeant Cloud was just transferred out," stated Stravor as he took a stance in front of Shadow.

Shadow felt his anger welling within him.

"Transferred? On who's authority?"


	13. Chapter 12: Training Begins

**Chapter 12: Training Begins**

Shadow fumed as he sat down in his office, and began reading his daily training report. He never had expected this kind of secrecy to be surrounding him, not at this level of the military at least.

'I knew I shouldn't have let that slip by!' Shadow ridiculed himself as he began reading, 'How could RAF command do this?'

His thoughts were quickly diverted as he read. There were now only six pilots remaining.

"Aircolt Berry, Aircolt Chaser, Airmare Dash, Airmare Feather, Airmare Twister, Airmare Walker."

A loud cry erupted, stating, "Sir yes sir!"

Shadow grinned slightly as he watched the soldiers from afar. He had very little contact with the majority of them, aside from a few odd checkups and surprise tests, but they all had visibly matured over the process of the training program.

"You have all graduated from the first portion of this program," continued Buck, "Now, stand at attention as Captain Storm speaks to you."

As he finished speaking, Buck stepped aside and stood at attention. Shadow stepped forward and took Buck's place.

"Thank you sergeant," began Shadow slowly, still grinning, "You've completed the first portion of this program, and are now all officially classified as elite airponies. However, you have not earned your Wonderbolt... wings, as it were. This next portion of the program is going to be tough. This is no longer simply training. You are all going to be in the Wonderbolts, but your performance in this section is where it counts. This is no longer a simple training course. This is a competition. There are no points for second place. The top flyer here will be promoted to Lieutenant and will serve as my second in command. Furthermore, you are no longer simply training under Sergeant Buck. You are now under my direct supervision and training, and will be flying against me, and in two weeks, Major Spitfire will return to aid in training. Meet back here in an hour for immediate training. Good luck to all of you. Dismissed."

The airponies slowly made their way back to the barracks as Storm ended his speech. Slowly, Shadow walked over to Buck.

"You going to miss them?" he asked quietly.

Buck gave him a look of disbelief, before responding, "No. Not at all."

Shadow laughed and nodded slowly, watching the figures of the airponies disappear into the distance. Buck and Shadow talked idly for the next few minutes, before Buck left. The hour dragged on slowly, but eventually the airponies found their way back and lined up in front of Shadow.

"Alright, today I'm flying observation," Shadow stated with a sinister grin, "We're having one versus one dogfights. No engagements below three hundred hooves, any physical contact with a hoof on your target counts as a K.O. We'll start combat over Sweet Apple Acres, eight hundred hooves. Hooah?"

"Hooah!"

Shadow smiled and ordered, "Alright; Berry, Walker, you're up. Everyone else, keep a half click distance from combat. Hooves up in sixty seconds."

With that, Berry and Walker both galloped off and took positions beside each other on the runway. Shadow followed and took a launch position behind them. Ground crew ponies began hustling about, clearing the area and straightening the wings of each airpony.

As the time wore away, Shadow took a mental note of both ponies' launch positions. It was obvious that they were mapping out a plan in their head, judging by their stiffness.

"Launch! Launch! Launch!"

As the ground officer yelled, Shadow took off in synchronization with the two airponies in front of him. As they gained altitude, Shadow glanced behind him and saw the other trainees launching. Within minutes, the flight had reached Sweet Apple Acres.

"The fun begins! You have one minute before combat begins. I'm climbing to two thousand hooves, and I'll be watching you from above. Good luck!"

With that, Shadow yawed up with a flap of his wings, and found himself quickly gaining altitude. After climbing to a sufficient height, Shadow leveled out and glanced down. He watched as the two airponies slowly banked away from each other and began a long turn. As Storm began the countdown in his head he grinned. As he hit zero, immediately the two below him turned and raced toward each other.

A quick spin and directional reversal allowed Walker to engage Berry, bringing her directly behind the dark green Pegasus in front of her. Berry noted her move, and attempted to counter her attack by beginning a series of barrel rolls. Walker quickly followed suit and remained on Berry's tail, rapidly closing the gap between her and her target. Berry again attempted to shake Walker, to no avail, by performing an aileron roll. The roll proceeded only to weaken Berry's stability and aerodynamic form, causing him to lose speed. Within seconds Walker had made contact with him.

Shadow smiled sinisterly as he watched the proceedings. With a bank to the left, Shadow yawed up and began climbing. After a few seconds he stiffened his body and wings, causing him to lose speed slowly and reverse direction. As he came to the peak of his climb, Shadow loosened his muscles completely and lost all speed. As he slowly began his descent, Storm beat his wings heavily and sent himself rocketing downwards.

Within seconds he was on Walker's tail, leveling out.

"I'm engaging you!" he shouted at the airmare.

The statement visibly surprised the magenta pony. She quickly burst forward, beating her wings rapidly in a feeble attempt to outrun Shadow. Within seconds he had made contact and soared by Walker. Shadow noted the look of sheer surprise and shock on Walker's face as he slowed down to form up with her. The flight of waiting trainees soared around in the distance, and Storm signalled to rejoin the formation.

As he rejoined the trainees in their formation, Shadow shouted, "Rule number one of air combat; expect the unexpected. You need to be able to think on your feet and adapt to changes in your combat environment. No further surprises for the day. Chaser, Twister, let's go!"

Storm grinned as he banked once more away from the formation.

'This is gonna be fun.'


	14. Chapter 13: Demonstration

**Chapter 13: Demonstration**

"One week."

Shadow marched forwards and backwards in front of the six trainees.

"One week," Storm repeated, "and your dog fighting skills have improved by a factor of two. Your reaction times are better, your unpredictability has risen and you all fly better."

The six grinned with joy and pride as Shadow paused, stopping at the end of their line.

"It's not good enough," he continued with a hint of anger, "The Wonderbolts need to be the best. Only two of you have shown dog fighting prowess, and I still can take you down in seconds. Dog fighting isn't everything, however. Aerobatics are also needed. Grace, agility, and skill are also required of a Wonderbolt. Tomorrow, we test your grace, agility and skill. I've arranged a military demo over Sweet Apple Acres. You six are the main act. You'll each have a ten minute solo to show off your flying capabilities."

Although their happiness was slightly sullied, the idea of performing in front of a crowd filled the airponies with a different kind of happiness, mixed with apprehension.

"As a result, training is cancelled today. You're all cleared for active flight for the remainder of the day. Figure out what you're doing, and practice flying a standard chevron pattern together. Other than that, no further orders. Dismissed."

As the six ponies began to walk over to the runway, Shadow smiled slightly. They weren't the greatest flyers in Equestria, but they weren't the worst either.

'I can make a squadron out of them yet...'

"Captain!"

Shadow turned to see Stravor approaching rapidly. His face showed great urgency as he saluted Shadow.

"We got two messages this morning, both fairly important," he stated, straightening himself.

"At ease," Shadow commanded, raising an eyebrow, "And?"

"Spitfire is going to be arriving in four days, earlier than expected," Stravor continued, glancing to the side to watch the first few airponies taking flight.

"Well, that's important but not necessarily bad," Storm remarked, "She's fairly agreeable."

Stravor nodded and stated, "Yes sir, but there is also a message from Captain Armor of the Legion. He requests your presence in Canterlot as soon as possible."

Storm's eyes widened with curiosity and confusion.

"Did he mention why?" the shadowy Pegasus questioned slowly.

Stravor nodded and answered, "Yes. They need you to testify against Colonel Gallop."

Shadow growled slightly at that name. The whole ordeal with Gallant and the assassination conspiracy seemed so far in the past, yet so close it was almost as if it had occurred yesterday.

"Sir?" Stravor asked, lowering his head slightly.

Shadow nodded and quietly responded, "Alright, thank you Sergeant. Dismissed."

Stravor nodded and turned to head back to the command centre. Shadow continued musing on this newfound information for a few minutes. After his period of thought, Storm returned to the Command Centre and spent the remainder of the day drinking coffee and filing reports and paperwork.

The day came to a close as most other days had. Shadow trotted home alongside Dash, talking as they had since his arrival in Ponyville so long ago. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Storm settled down in his bed and quickly fell into a swift, deep sleep.

Morning came early the next day, as the sun trickled gracefully through the window. Storm awoke quickly, and set off to the base after having a hasty meal. He arrived to find his squadron of trainees waiting on him. As they lined up at attention, Shadow began his usual pacing in front of them as he briefed them.

"Today you represent three things. The RAF, the Wonderbolts, and my skill as an instructor," Shadow stated, his face dead serious, "So don't buck it up! It is currently 0700 hours, and the demo starts at 1200. Applejack, owner of Sweet Apple Acres has kindly allowed us to perform over her fields, and has even allowed us to practice for the demo any time today. Once we get there, I'll brief you on what we are doing, and we'll do a few dry runs. But first, I need to do a bit of training today."

The trainees tightened up, expecting more rigorous dog fighting or exercise of some kind.

Shadow noted their posture and clarified, "I'm just going to instruct you today, no actual flight. As a Wonderbolt, there are three key traits you must have; agility, aerobatics, and awesomeness. You all are agile and are fairly good at aerobatics. You are all sadly lacking in awesomeness, however. You all need a signature move. Each Wonderbolt has one. If you know any of the moves, raise your hoof."

Instantly, Rainbow Dash launched her hoof into the air.

Stifling a grin, Shadow asked, "Anyone aside from Dash? Berry? Chaser?"

The others remained motionless and silent.

Shadow shook his head and sighed, saying, "Alrighty then. Dash, go ahead."

"Your signature move is the Verti-reversal. You fly straight up at full speed, increase your drag, and reverse your direction in a flop-like maneuver, gaining a massive amount of speed while sacrificing altitude."

Shadow nodded as Dash beamed brightly.

"So figure out your signature move, your routine, and meet me at Sweet Apple Acres at 0900. That's two hours. Dismissed."

Shadow quickly turned and began a swift trot toward the command centre. After checking his agenda, he dashed back to the air strip, and took off. Within minutes he arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, finding the Apple family busily setting up various stalls and a large stage in anticipation of the military demonstration. As Shadow glided to a stop, landing softly on the emerald grass below him, Applejack noted his arrival and waved.

"Howdy there Shadow!" she yelled, before returning to her work.

Shadow waved back, and quickly began inspecting the work that was going on all around him. Finding it more than suitable, he trotted over to Applejack.

"Keep up the good work," Shadow noted with a grin, "Everything looks awesome."

Storm remained at the farm for the remainder of the two hours in between the show and rendezvous time, idly chatting to Applejack from time to time. As the two hours came to a close, Shadow spotted the Trainee Wing, flying in a raggedy formation, in the distance. Storm watched as they slowly came closer, eventually landing in front of him.

"Here's the deal," Shadow started, pacing in front of the six airponies, "I'll remain aground for the majority of the demo. I'll be doing an intro for you over the microphone. You'll fly at low altitude in a 200 metre radius around the demo, waiting for the cue, "two hundred and third". At this time, veer left and fly in at top speed, over the stage. If the timing is right, you'll soar by just as I'm finishing. You'll do a wide delta formation turn, and then retake your place at 200 metres. As I call your names, come in and do your routine. Once you've done it, return to formation. At the end, I'll do a rapid solo, and join the formation for one last, low altitude high speed pass. Any questions?"

Silence was the only answer.

"Good," Shadow ordered, "Get flying. We'll run the entire thing over a couple of times."

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts!"

Shadow swallowed, slightly anxious. He never had trouble with public speaking, but the fact that the rookies had no time to prepare or plan made him nervous. He watched as his rather odd co-hosts, Pinkie Pie and Spike, continued their opening words.

"Today we have a special event!" cried Spike, his purple tail wagging slightly.

"I know right? It's so super duper special!" added Pinkie happily.

Spike frowned slightly, and continued, "Everyday, Equestria is protected by an elite military named the Imperial Legion. The Imperial Legion you may know very well, however one of the lesser known divisions is the Royal Air Force. The RAF specializes in air combat and general flight."

"That's right! And that rhymes too. So does plight... and kite!" Pinkie added again, beaming with excitement.

Spike turned and glanced at Pinkie in confusion. He sighed slightly and turned back to the massive crowd sitting in front of the stage. Almost all of Ponyville was in attendance.

"Right... anyway, the RAF has long been famous for its top squadron, the Wonderbolts!"

A loud cheer erupted from the audience.

"With the recent declaration of war, the Wonderbolts have been torn between their military duties and duty to keeping everyone happy by performing their daring stunts. As a result, a second Wonderbolts squadron has been created. We now go to Captain Hotshot, leader of the squadron," Spike stated.

Shadow shuffled closer to the microphone stand in front of him, and began, "Thank you Spike. The second Wonderbolt squadron was created just as he said, due to the rapid increase in demand for the original squadron. It was also created due to the recent promotion of several key members. The squadron is not full, and still has room for several Pegasi. For the past month and a half, we have been training airponies heavily, weeding out the lesser flyers from the great ones. What we are left with is the elite flyers, whose skills are unmatched in the skies."

Shadow took a deep breath and shouted loudly, "Without further ado, I present to you the two hundred and third Royal Air Force Squadron, THE WONDERBOLTS!"

He drew out the last word, and within seconds his voice was lost in the din of Pegasi racing by at top speed.

'Their timing was perfect...' Shadow noted, 'Let's hope it stays that way.'

Storm watched as the formation veered up and out again, taking its former position in the skies.

"Now, we'll highlight each airpony, allowing them to show their style and grace in the skies. First we have Aircolt Berry..."

Storm watched as a single figure soared overhead, and began a series of barrel rolls. Shadow sighed slightly, relieved.

'Keep it up guys, make me proud...'


	15. Chapter 14: Earning Your Wings

**Chapter 14: Earning Your Wings**

"Well done everyone!"

Shadow trotted happily over to the line of saluting Pegasi. The entire demonstration had gone off without a single issue or mistake.

"That was a damn good performance," Storm continued, "A performance worthy of the Wonderbolts. We've got a Q&A session booked in fifteen minutes, so take a break and meet me back on the stage. Dismissed."

Storm smiled as the six Pegasi slowly sauntered off in various directions. Dash trotted slowly over to him, slightly nervous and sheepish looking.

"Sir," Dash said awkwardly, "How did I do?"

"Well," Shadow replied with a grin, "The Sonic Rainboom was awesome, and the entire thing was great. No complaints from me."

Dash sighed with relief and questioned further, "What about the other Pegasi?"

Shadow nodded and answered, "They all did great. Walker was probably the best out of the five of them."

Dash grinned and walked away with a quick salute. Shadow returned her salute and turned to head back toward the stage. After waiting for a while, one by one each trainee returned. After a quick gesture from Spike, Shadow and his squadron slowly made their way to the top of the stage, standing in front of six microphone stands.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" Spike began again, now being the sole host, "If you're interested in the RAF, be it press or Pegasi, now is your chance to ask the Wonderbolts about anything. The Question and Answer session starts now!"

The crowd had thinned slightly, but was still fairly large. Two microphones were placed on stands in the crowd, and a line to each one began forming rapidly.

After a relatively uneventful half hour of questions, the session was ended and within the hour, Shadow found himself back at the air base. After a quick break, he summoned all base personnel to the air strip, making sure to set his squadron aside from the rest of the base's crew. He stood silently observing the line of airponies, as they stood, as per usual, at attention. After a few minutes he finally spoke up, addressing the trainees.

"Well, I guess it's time," Shadow slowly began, his voice dark and serious, "You have all done a fantastic job. I am still disappointed in your dog fighting skills, but that aerobatic performance has won me over. You really are some of the best flyers in Equestria. As a result, by the power vested in me by her royal highness, Princess Celestia..."

Storm motioned to Stravor, whom stood behind Shadow, to come forward. Stravor nodded and stepped forward and placed a small box on the ground.

"...I pronounce you all official Wonderbolts. You are now legitimate, legal air force pilots. As of today, this very hour, you are now on active duty. If we are ordered to defend a city or attack the enemy, you will do so. You will do so with courage and resolve. You are now tasked with the defense of Equestria and all her allies."

Storm nodded as Stravor began handing out uniforms to each Pegasus. Each uniform was a dark blue shirt, emblazoned on each sleeve with the Wonderbolt's insignia, and with golden lightning bolts on the collar.

"You have earned your wings as RAF airponies and Wonderbolts. You are half way through the Wonderbolt Competition, and are all now permanently part of the Squadron. These uniforms are not mere cloth and buttons. They are a symbol; a symbol of your perseverance and stamina. You have survived all that we could throw at you, and prevailed. It makes me proud to look at the six of you, standing here today."

A moment of silence followed as Shadow ended his sentence. The wind was the only noise, whistling lazily through the air base. Storm observed the six ponies as they stood in front of the world, proud and self-assured. After Storm had observed the six trainees, he turned to address the crowd of ground crew.

"In three days, Major Spitfire will be arriving. I expect the base to be in prime condition, and all flyers and crew to be ready."

Storm turned back to his squadron once again.

"And you six, you're gonna have to fly you've never flown before. I've been going easy on you guys. If you don't pick it up, there's gonna be hay to pay. So practice your hinds off. Everyone but the trainees is dismissed."

As Shadow ended his sentence, the landing strip rapidly lost population, and was deserted of all but him and his squadron.

"A quick note before I release you for the day," Shadow remarked, tilting his head slightly, "Training from here on out is no longer versus each other. You will all be now flying against instructors. You must learn to work as a team. That is all."

Storm gave a quick salute and turned around, heading for command centre as he usually did. After a quick glance at his desk, he noted his lack of paperwork and left. As he walked toward the entrance, he found Dash waiting for him.

"Sir," Dash began with a grin.

"Dash," Shadow quickly interjected, "You can cut the 'sir-ing'. It's after hours."

Rainbow nodded and saluted a nearby guard as she slowly followed Storm out the gate.

Shadow slowed down to match Rainbow's pace and asked, "Any plans for tonight?"

Rainbow shook her head and responded, "No, none at all."

"Good," Storm remarked with a grin, "I've been working so much lately and I need some time to unwind. Feel like hitting Sugar Cube on the way home?"

Dash grinned and answered, "Yeah, sounds fine to me."

Storm frowned as they walked. Something seemed odd with the way Dash was acting. She remained fairly silent all the way to Sugar Cube Corner.

After a few drinks, some cupcakes and ice cream, Shadow began his trek home alongside Dash. She was still quiet, and Shadow finally broke.

"Alrighty then," Shadow finally began after a few minutes of silence, "What's wrong?"

Dash turned and frowned at Storm.

"You didn't answer," noted Shadow, raising an eyebrow, "What's up? You're quiet tonight. You're never quiet."

"It's nothing," Dash remarked, brushing Shadow off.

"Dash, it's not nothing if you're acting weird. Tell me what the hay is going on," Shadow stated with a hint of anger, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I don't like what's happening with my life," Dash finally answered, stopping a few feet in front of Storm.

Storm stared at Dash with confusion, asking, "Why? I thought you wanted to be a Wonderbolt?"

Dash nodded and turned to look at Storm, responding, "I do. But I also liked what we had going on before all this. Me with the weather patrol, you with the RAF. It was quiet, calm and nice."

Shadow nodded and remarked, "I don't really like how things have turned out either to be honest. Things have changed so much."

A moment of silence erupted as the two sat in agreement.

"But time will always march on," Storm continued slowly, "Change is inevitable. Even if you hadn't met me. Even if I hadn't invited you to the Wonderbolts. Change would still happen. To let change get in the way of your life... now that however, is controllable."

Dash sighed and nodded, saying, "I guess you're right."

Rainbow attempted to be more talkative for the remainder of the evening. As they arrived at Shadow's home, Rainbow slapped her hooves to her face.

As Storm closed the door, he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot! It's storm night! The water is going to come pouring down any second! I got to get home."

A sudden clash of thunder stopped Dash in her tracks as she walked toward the door. A sudden din of rain hitting the exterior of the house began.

"Too late..." Shadow noted, grinning awkwardly.

Glancing out the window, Storm noted the darkness of the sky. It was not evening yet, but it was dreadfully black outside.

"You have two options," Shadow stated, still looking through the window, "One; you can get completely soaked and head home, or two; you can stay the night here."

Dash gave Storm a sarcastic look. Shadow turned to her and grinned.

"That's what I thought," he said smiling sinisterly, "Head upstairs. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No it's fine, you can sleep next to me," Dash answered as she flew up the flight of stairs.

Storm sighed and followed. As he entered the room he noted Dash sitting on the bed shivering.

"Fall tends to be cold eh?" Shadow remarked quietly.

Dash nodded slowly as Shadow began to place firewood in the fireplace. Within a few minutes he had a small fire going, warming the entire room nicely.

His bed room was by far the best room in the house. A large bed adorned the wall opposite the door. Above the bed was a massive window that spanned the majority of the wall. Several bookshelves, tables, dressers and chairs were placed in various positions, along with a fireplace midway through the room. The entire room was crafted of a bright, white-blue cloud surface, hardened and layered to create enough resistance to house books and other non-enchanted items.

Shadow slowly sank into a chair and stared at the fire, falling into one of his many introspective moods.

"You're not sleepy?" Dash asked slowly, breaking his train of thought.

Shadow shook his head slowly, and answered, "Not really no. Not after all that sugar."

"Me neither," Dash stated with a slight smile.

The cyan Pegasus quickly flopped down in a seat next to Storm. Dash sighed with relief as the fire slowly warmed her cold fur. The two sat in silence, staring into the fire as the cold, hard rain thrashed down upon the roof above

"So..." Storm muttered anxiously.

"So...?" Dash repeated, turning lazily to Shadow.

Storm shrugged and sighed. He returned his stare back to the fire.

"So how did you get your cutie mark anyway?" Dash asked suddenly.

Storm raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. The question was so sudden it took him off guard.

"So you want another Shadowy Anecdote eh?" Storm remarked quietly, chuckling slightly, "Well here it goes. It all started back in Cloudsdale..."


	16. Chapter 15: Dogfighter

**Author's Note, July 16, 2012:**

Hi,

****Sorry for the late release, but life has suddenly gotten hectic and I've had little time to publish a new chapter, let alone write. I'll try to keep things smooth over the next little while, but it may become rapidly disorganized. We'll see how it works out.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dogfighter**

"Ah, the little Shadow. Not much of you, is there?"

Storm felt his heart pounding in his chest. This situation was bad; very bad. He stared at the three Pegasi in front of him, trembling with anxiety and fear. He was cornered.

"Well come on then! Speak up!"

Storm frowned and his eyes darted back and forth. A quick assessment of his situation was made. After a rapid calculation, he chose his course of action.

"Buck you!"

With those words, Shadow catapulted himself into the air, beating his wings with all his might. As he gained altitude, he leaned forward and sped off. Within seconds, however, he could hear the beating of wings closing in on him.

'I can't out fly them! They're too fast!' Storm noted, terrified as he flew.

The trio of Pegasi were none other than Sleekwing, Frosthoof and Mark. They were by far the most notorious of the flyers at the Junior Speedsters Training Camp. The three were inseparable, and were at the top of their class at senior level. They were also constantly in trouble, coming in bloodied and bruised everyday from Celestia knows what. They did whatever they wanted, when they wanted, to whom they wanted, and no one had yet to stop them, let alone care in the first place.

As Shadow flew he found himself doubting his ability to get out of this situation. As he looked for places to hide and escape, a sudden spark of genius bolted through Storm's brain. He may be smaller and slower, but he knew he was more agile than them. If he couldn't out fly them through sheer speed, he could out fly them through agility and aerobatics.

Shadow heard his adversaries closing on his tail and glanced back. They were a mere ten feet away from him.

'I'll hit the brakes and they'll fly right by,' Shadow thought in an attempt to reassure himself.

As he heard them gaining ground, Storm counted to ten. At ten, he veered up and increased his surface area by spreading his legs and wings. He gained a bit of altitude and lost a massive amount of speed. As he leveled out, he watched the three making wide turns to reposition themselves, confused by his maneuver.

Storm watched as Frosthoof slowly veered down below, visibly shocked at what had just occurred. Shadow saw a chance, and had calculated it within seconds. As Frosthoof landed on a small cloud below, Shadow dived down, and smashed into the dark brown Pegasus with all his force. The result was a loud crack from Frosthoof's wing, and a cry of pain. Storm yawed back up again and gained altitude and speed, glancing back down after a few seconds. Frosthoof was downed; his wing was visibly injured and he was writhing on the cloud.

Storm heard something closing in on his tail, and banked left. A quick glance confirmed that Mark was now closing in from behind. Shadow's eyes bolted to and fro, looking for options and areas to maneuver. Sighting a small, enclosed balcony on a house to his left, Shadow banked once more. His tight turn lined him up perfectly as he dashed inside the small alcove. Mark attempted to follow, but turned too fast and found himself crumpled in a heap after smashing into the wall of the house.

Shadow veered upward and climbed, scanning his surroundings for the last aggressor. A sudden noise behind him triggered his senses, and Storm began a high speed dive. As he glanced behind him, he saw an enraged Sleekwing slowly closing in on him. Shadow attempted to evade by performing several barrel rolls, but it was all in vain. As Sleekwing closed the gap between him and Shadow, Storm began searching for other options.

Another spark burst through Shadow's mind. They had just learned about this maneuver the other day, and it was nigh impossible for most trained pilots to accomplish, let alone a young colt like himself. Storm knew the odds were stacked against him, but he had to try.

In one single, swift movement, Storm spread his wings and did a complete back flip, smashing his rear hooves out as he completed his flip. As Shadow leveled out and stopped, he couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as Sleekwing slowly spiralled off and smashed into a nearby cloud. As Sleekwing struggled to rise, several police officers arrived, in response to the commotion.

After a quick investigation, and taking reports from the four involved in the disturbance, along with eyewitnesses, Shadow found himself watching his three adversaries being guided off by police and medical crews.

"Son, that was a brave thing you did today."

Shadow turned to see a police sergeant flying over to him, as Storm hovered in the air.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice cracking slightly, "I guess it was..."

As Shadow returned home, he explained all that had happened to his parents. As he ascended the stairs to his room, he felt himself at ease, like he had just accomplished a massive task. As he flopped down on his bed, he sighed. Although the experience was terrifying, it was also empowering. He had defeated three enemies whom were larger, stronger, and faster than he was, simply by outsmarting and out maneuvring them.

Storm turned lazily to the side, staring out the window. The sun was beginning to set slowly, and he could feel the world slowly getting colder. He sat up, his gray fur still wet from the moist high altitude air. A random glance at a nearby poster caused a sudden spike of anxiety in Shadow. After staring at the glossy poster, he dashed to the bathroom. What he had seen only an outline of in his obscured reflection in the poster, would forever change his life.

As Shadow galloped into the bathroom, he glanced in the mirror and smiled. There it was. All those years he had waited, wondering what his destiny was. Now it lay before him, emblazoned on his flank: a silver sword and two white wings.


	17. Chapter 16: Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 16: Just Like Old Times**

"And that's how I got my cutie mark."

Dash smiled as Shadow finished.

"So you've always had an exciting life then?" Rainbow asked, laughing slightly.

Storm sighed and shook his head, answering, "Not really. It's actually been bloody boring up until now. That event was really one of the few things that happened to me in that year."

Rainbow nodded and stated, "Well, it's awesome now. Especially since I'm here."

Shadow laughed and nodded. He returned his stare back to the fire, thinking some more about his early years.

"So what does it mean?" Dash asked after a few seconds, her voice quiet.

Storm turned and looked at Rainbow, indicating for her to clarify her question.

"Your cutie mark; two wings and a sword," Dash elaborated, slightly annoyed.

Shadow nodded and responded, "Oh... well, the wings represent my ability to fly. I've always been a good flyer. The sword, well it represents my ability to fight. These two main elements are my special talent, fight and flight. I knew I would go into something where I flew, but I never really thought I'd be in the Wonderbolts, even though my mark is nearly the same as their insignia."

Shadow stood up abruptly and rubbed his forehead with his hoof. His eyelids seemed suddenly heavy, mostly due to the great distraction of his reminiscing.

"I'm tired... so I'm gonna be trying to sleep. Night," Storm stated, stumbling toward his bed.

"Night Hotshot," Dash responded quietly.

She remained seated, staring into the fire for a few minutes, contemplating all that had happened lately. As she finally stood up, she sighed. She slipped into the bed awkwardly next to Shadow, facing away from him.

The night went on without any further events. Rainbow managed to get a half decent amount of sleep, but found the affair to be quite awkward. Shadow reciprocated the feeling, and woke up tired the next morning. As he stumbled to his feet, he blinked heavily, attempting to shake the fatigue from his eyes. With a yawn, Storm made his way downstairs and began boiling some water to make coffee.

As he stood in his kitchen he sighed. Life was so different, and ever changing. He recalled when he used to lazily fly about back at November Base. Shadow admitted to himself that he missed those days, at least partially. He had so many responsibilities now. Storm surveyed his surroundings and noticed one of the mirrors he had, sitting alone on the wall. Walking over to it, he glanced in the mirror and blinked a few times, focusing his eyes.

Widening his eyes with slight surprise, Shadow stated aloud, "Sweet Celestia I look like shi-"

"Hey!"

The sudden greeting startled Storm, causing him to whip his head around, directly into a cabinet. Shadow cringed and closed his eyes, pain shooting through his forehead. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw Dash, now standing close to him, grinning awkwardly, her shoulders pulled nearly up to her ears.

"Sorry..." she said with a giggle, her voice raspy and quiet.

Shadow nodded and responded, "It's cool."

Storm turned to glance in the mirror once more, fixing his mane into a Mohawk. He usually didn't wear it up like this, but today was a bit different.

"Its finals soon," Dash thought aloud, sitting down at on a stool.

Shadow nodded and remarked, "Yep. This is when it counts. Spitfire will be here in two days, and in three weeks I've got to select a Lieutenant."

Rainbow nodded slowly, before asking, "What's with the mane?"

Shadow turned and grinned, "I'm gonna be wearing my flight suit; its part of my uniform. Haven't worn my uniform for... I don't even know how long."

Shadow found himself slowly gaining excitement. He quickly headed back up to his room, leaving Dash confused and alone in the kitchen. She sat there, waiting awkwardly for Storm to return. After a few minutes, the sound of hooves landing softly on the cloudy floor caught her attention.

"How do I look?"

Rainbow turned around to see Shadow now wearing his Wonderbolts uniform. His eyes were hidden behind thick, nearly opaque flight goggles, shining brightly in the early morning sun. His dark fur was all but hidden behind the navy coloured flight suit, its golden lightning patters adorning the legs and chest. The only visible part of Shadow was his black muzzle and ears, and his bright neon green mane, flowing out of his uniform like a river of light.

"Dash?"

Rainbow shook herself out of entrancement. She had always liked Shadow, but he was so different in his uniform.

"You look... awesome," Dash stated excitedly.

Storm grinned and lowered his head in an almost shy manner. After talking for a minute longer, Shadow and Rainbow left the house, heading for the air base. The ground was still wet and muddy from the rain of the previous night. As Storm and Dash arrived at the base, Stravor came out to meet them at the gate. Shadow nodded to Stravor as he walked up and joined the two as they marched through the gates.

"Sir," Stravor began, with a quick salute, "A messenger arrived late last night, from RAF High Command."

Shadow frowned and turned to Stravor, asking, "What was the message?"

Stravor sighed and answered, "They're worried. About the squadron."

Storm opened his mouth to respond, but found himself grabbed and dragged to the side. Stravor now came closer to Storm.

"They're worried about your involvement with Airmare Dash. They think you might be giving her... beneficial treatment."

Storm frowned much heavier, and responded, "Well that's just sheer stupidity. If they're worried because she's one of the top flyers it's because she's IS a damn good flyer. Any idiot could see that if they went in the air with her."

Stravor nodded slowly, but retorted, "Yes, but a reaction like that would not help. You need to be less defensive about Dash, and more about the fact that they have a lack of trust in you."

Shadow sighed and loosened his muscles, stating, "You're right. I'll give my official response at the end of the day. I hate politics."

Storm saluted Stravor and marched off toward barracks assembly grounds.

"You and me both," Stravor stated quietly.

Shadow found himself once again standing in front of the trainees. They were lined up and smiling. Shadow noted some of them surveying him and his uniform.

"Today, you face a great challenge," Shadow started slowly, stopping at staring at the sky, "You face me. All six of you."

Storm heard slight giggling from the trainees and whipped around, frowning.

"You think it's funny eh? You really think you can outmatch me in the sky? I may not be the best flyer in Equestria, but damn I'd make a good second choice. I've logged over six hundred flight hours, and one hundred and twenty two confirmed K.O.s. I've mastered several manoeuvres that some can only dream of attempting. I've performed three sonic booms, two of them controlled. And you laugh it off? Your ego is much larger than I had previously expected."

The six airponies were now silent and solemn. Storm had scared them slightly, or at least dampened their confidence.

"Now, you'll start out flying at six hundred hooves. I will not be flying with you immediately. I will be launching five minutes after you take off. The first five minutes are non-combat. You have time to plan your tactics. After I launch, it is a go for combat. You six are alpha team, I am bravo. I will engage you whenever I please, wherever I please. This is not for the faint of heart. You will be kicked, punched and thrown. Now get over to the air strip and get your plots in gear!"

Shadow tugged slightly at his uniform, straightening it around his neck. He watched as the six marched to the air strip and began flight preparations. He frowned as he followed slowly. They were proud, and arrogant. He thought he had managed to beat that out of them, but it still remained. This would be a good lesson for them.

Five minutes passed quickly, and Storm soon found himself aloft, soaring high above the clouds. After surveying his surroundings for a few minutes, he spotted the group and slowed down. He quickly increased his drag and surface area, losing altitude and speed. As he lost altitude, he fell into a patch of clouds. Storm regained his flight position and sped up, following the cloud formation.

The six ponies flew slow and wary of their surroundings, not knowing when Storm would attack. Their pattern was a chevron, but weak and ragged. Shadow watched as the cloud formation slowly came closer. With one quick observation and calculation, Shadow skyrocketed upwards, gaining a massive amount of altitude. Performing his signature maneuver, Storm flopped over in a vertical Immelmann turn. Storm found himself flying full speed, quickly losing altitude. He quickly yawed up and brought himself level.

'Let's scare them a bit,' Shadow decided sinisterly.

The six had only noticed Shadow now, and panicked. Storm grinned as he soared directly through their formation, coming dangerously close to Walker and Twister. The formation came to a complete stop and shattered, as all six panicked. Storm sighed and brought himself about, immediately eliminating Berry and Feather in one swift motion. Shadow quickly accelerated and made a wide banking turn, allowing himself to observe his surroundings.

A sound from behind caught his attention. Storm glanced behind him and saw Chaser flying towards him like an orange arrow. Shadow quickly countered by performing a set of barrel rolls, which destabilized Chaser's flight path. Chaser still attempted to remain on Shadow's tail.

Storm grinned as he yawed up in a massively high G turn. Performing a complete one hundred eighty degree reversal, Storm flew directly over top of Chaser, smashing his hooves down on the orange colt's back, and knocking him out of the training flight. Storm turned once more and spotted Twister flying around below him.

Shadow dived rapidly, making sure to stay out of Twister's view. Within seconds, he closed in on her tail and knocked her out of the fight. Shadow sighed as he yawed back up, gaining altitude rapidly. His wings were barely tired, and he hadn't even used their full power. As Storm glanced at his tail, he noticed Walker closing in.

Shadow yawed upwards and beat his wings heavily, gaining altitude. After gaining a large amount of height, Shadow leveled out and glanced behind him again. Walker was still on his tail, and closing in. With a quick aileron roll, Shadow banked left and down, bringing him into a cluster of clouds. Walker maintained her position, mimicking Storm's movements.

'Finally, a challenge,' the Captain noted with a grin.

Storm dodged and weaved between several clouds and finally came to a complete stop, taking cover behind a cloud. Walker lost sight of Shadow, and rocketed right past the dark Pegasus, unknowing of his deception. Storm wasted no time and quickly turned the tables, racing after Walker. She was easy to track as she searched for Storm. Shadow closed the gap and was nearly on top of Walker, when she noticed him and banked harshly right. Storm followed; a mere two hooves from Walker. Shadow grinned as he pressed his wings harder and closed the final distance, finally making contact with Walker.

Shadow watched as she slumped onto a cloud with a sigh, exhausted from the intense dogfight. A cry from behind startled Storm, causing him to veer left. He knew the voice well, and a quick look behind him confirmed that Rainbow Dash was engaging him. Storm quickly banked right and began a set of barrel rolls, attempting to shake her, to no avail. Dash remained on Shadow's tail as he leveled out.

Storm feigned a bank to the left, then yawed up and made a tight loop, bringing himself down behind Dash. The move was unexpected and effective, forcing the two to reverse rolls. Shadow followed Rainbow as she yawed up harshly, flying vertical and gaining a massive amount of altitude. Finally, as Shadow began closing in on her tail, Dash rolled over and began flying straight down.

'Wrong move.'

Shadow immediately pushed his wings to the limit with three mighty beats and performed his flopping inverse, catapulting him downward after Dash. Storm quickly closed the gap, but soon found his speed matched by Dash as she strained herself to keep Shadow at bay. As Storm descended, he felt a familiar tingle and vibration.

Shadow braced himself for the initial shock. It was happening, and the only way he could catch Dash was to follow through with it. A series of loud crashes, a flash of light, and an indescribable feeling of euphoria blinded Storm for a brief second. He soon found himself rocketing downward at an unbelievable velocity. The two had broken the sound barrier.

As Dash and Storm leveled out, Shadow pushed his wings as hard as he could. He slowly gained on Dash. Rainbow noted he was getting closer, and began performing barrel rolls in an attempt to slow him down. The effect was reversed, and she slowly lost speed, allowing Shadow to catch up and slap his hooves across her back, and knock her out of the fight.

Shadow slowed himself down, and watched as his view became less clouded with colour. As he slowed down, returning to normal velocity, he glanced behind himself to see an awe inspiring display of colour, twisting and turning across the sky. Storm noticed a gathering of the trainees on the ground and headed for them. He smiled as he skidded to a stop nearby, trotting over to them.

Panting from the exhilarating flight, Shadow slowly ordered, "Attention!"

The five airponies stumbled to their positions as Dash landed behind them with a loud thud. They were all tired and fatigued. Storm still grinned as Dash hurried to her spot, forcing her tired muscles to stand straight and salute.

"At ease," Shadow started, waving his hoof limply, "Berry, Chaser, Twister and Feather, step forward."

The four did as they were told.

Shadow's words were contradictory to his face, as he stated, "You all did terrible. No challenge in it at all. You better have your hinds in gear or I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

Storm indicated with his hoof for them to step back. Shadow took a moment to straighten himself and attempt to regulate his breathing.

"Dash, Walker, step forward."

The two did as ordered, their faces tired.

"You both did awesome. You gave me a half-decent challenge on both ends of the spectrum. Walker, good job on the aerobatics. Now you need to work on your sheer speed and strength. Dash, you are one of the fastest flyers I've seen. But your aerobatics need some work. Aside from those tips, you did excellent. Congratulations."

Shadow saluted the two and indicated for them to step back again. He took a moment to survey the group, and read their body language.

"That's it for today. Dismissed."


	18. Chapter 17: A Change in the Storm

**Chapter 17: A Change in the Storm**

"Attention!"

Shadow had shouted this one word so often, it was almost tiresome. It was late afternoon, following another training session. He stepped to the side with a stomp and straightened himself, saluting. He watched as a familiar figure took his usual place in front of the six new Wonderbolts.

"So you guys are the rookies eh?" Spitfire started, grinning, "Well, congrats on getting this far. I can guarantee that having two full fledged Wonderbolts on your tail is not going to be fun. Tomorrow morning, I'll be joining you in training. Bring your game face; this is the last section of your ascent to become a Wonderbolt. Your performance will be directly reflected in your record, and rank. I'll hand it back to Hotshot now."

Shadow nodded and stepped back towards Spitfire. It was easy for him to look at her as his superior as he had for so many years, but now that he was a leader himself, Storm found the whole affair odd feeling.

"You did... adequate today. Work work work, though. Adequate isn't good enough. Dash, your aerobatics still need some work. Walker, you're almost pushing yourself too hard now, and you're losing your edge in aerobatics for speed. Berry, you really need to smarten up and keep aware, I can sneak up on you damn easily. Feather, keep your damn wings flapping and your head in the game, I'm getting tired of you just giving up. The rest of you, just practice generally. Dismissed."

Two days had gone by, and they seemed already distant in the past. Spitfire had arrived earlier this morning, bringing Fleetfoot and Soarin' with her. As Shadow marched back to the command centre, he shoved his goggles harshly upwards, freeing his eyes.

"Something wrong? You seem kind of... angry..." Spitfire asked as she trotted speedily to catch up to Storm.

"Damn right I'm angry," Shadow answered with a heavy frown, "They're weak pilots. I've been here about a month and a half, and they still suck. Have of my advice they brush off or take far too seriously and listen to it to the point they negate the advice."

"Judging by your reports, Dash and Walker seem alright," Spitfire added in an attempt to cheer up Storm.

Shadow nodded and responded, "They're the only ones who can give me a decent challenge. Two days ago, I went Mach one point two-ish in a dogfight with Dash, and played cat and mouse in a field of clouds with Walker. They're pretty good pilots, and I'd be proud to pronounce them Wonderbolts, but the other four just enrage me."

"You're different now Hotshot, I don't like it," Spitfire remarked as she followed the dark Pegasus, "I could see you being affected by the whole conspiracy, and the sudden promotion, but you seem on edge constantly."

"The truth is Major," Shadow responded frowning, "I'm stressed. I'm not cut out for training soldiers or sitting behind a desk. I need to be flying in combat or at air shows."

Storm bowed slightly as he opened the door for Spitfire. The two marched into the command centre, heading directly for Shadow's office.

"Well stop being stressed. You'll be back in the sky in no time. You think you've got it bad; I have to do paperwork most of the day and give seminars," Spitfire retorted, tugging at her uniform's neck.

Storm nodded as he took a stand at the window.

"What's happening to me..." Storm muttered quietly, resting his head against the glass.

Spitfire softened her face and answered, "You're changing... maturing. I've even noticed a few physical changes since we last met."

Shadow pivoted his head, still resting on the window, to indicate for Spitfire to elaborate.

"Your mane... it's getting lighter in certain sections. You almost have two colours in it now. And you've gotten a bit taller," Spitfire stated, tilting her head to the side to observe Shadow, "And you look generally... older."

Storm sighed and nodded, finally lifting his head from the glass.

"I wish I could say I hadn't noticed myself..."

"Come on," Spitfire said, mustering a smile, "Let's get something to drink."

Shadow stood up and followed Spitfire half-heartedly. Soon, Storm found himself at Sugarcube Corner, sitting next to Spitfire and Dash. The three sat at one of the bars, discussing various things. Sipping a sarsaparilla, Shadow stared blankly at the bottle in front of him. Two drinks and some idle chat later, Shadow stood up.

"Be right back," stated Shadow quickly.

He hurried off, the effects of his liquid intake beginning to be felt. Spitfire leaned closer to Dash, making sure Shadow was out of earshot.

"So when you gonna seal the deal?" the major asked quietly, with an almost sinister grin.

Dash turned and looked at Spitfire in confusion.

"You know... finalize everything... tie the knot... brand the cow... jar the jam..." Spitfire attempted to elaborate.

Dash still stared at Spitfire in confusion.

"Get married!" Spitfire finally blurted out.

Dash recoiled from the yellow Pegasus, and frowned.

"We're not there yet," Rainbow stated, keeping a wary distance from Spitfire.

"You sure about that? Hotshot seems pretty head over hooves for you."

Spitfire was cut short as Shadow returned to the table, flopping down on a stool next to Dash. Rainbow glanced to the side, and attempted to refrain from staring at Shadow. Spitfire's words had made her think.

The night carried on and escalated. Soon, Shadow found himself stumbling along the road home, supporting a rather inebriated Dash. Storm himself was feeling the effects of the sarsaparilla, ginger beer and cider, but to a lesser degree.

As he reached his house and opened the door, Dash giggled, flopping along the wall for support. Shadow raised an eyebrow as she stumbled into his house, nearly collapsing. As Dash teetered back and forth in an attempt to regain her footing, Shadow laughed. He walked over cautiously to her, attempting to steady her and keep her from falling over. Storm was caught off guard and nearly fell over as Dash flopped towards him once again, resting all her weight on Shadow.

"Is it bed time yet?" Dash asked giggling uncontrollably, her speech semi slurred.

Storm laughed and responded, "Yeah, at least for you."

Shadow slowly guided Dash up the stairs, supporting her along the way. She was rather entertaining in this state. Finally, the two entered Shadow's bedroom. As Dash fell face first on Shadow's bed she continued laughing, muffled by the sheets. Shadow grinned and turned to leave the room.

"I'm not tired. Can you read something to me?"

Storm turned and raised an eyebrow whilst smiling. The request was odd, but not unexpected from Dash. Shadow laughed and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf in his mouth. In his state, he was still lucid and aware, but his muscle movements were slightly hindered, as the book felt heavier than usual.

With a snort, Shadow flung the book on the floor next to the bed. As he did so, Dash continued giggling.

"Why is your fur so dark?" she asked randomly, rolling about on the bed.

Shadow sighed and responded, "Seriously? It's just the way I am."

As he walked over to the bed, Storm regained his smile. Opening the book, he flopped down lazily began reading carefully and slowly, attempting to keep himself from slurring his words. As he read, Dash finally settled down a bit, and listened. As Storm finished the first chapter of the novel, he heard Rainbow sigh.

"Ugh, this book is boring."

Storm glanced at the cover and read the title aloud:

"The Thief of the Night of the Watery Nighty Sky Place Mountain."

Storm stood up and pulled his head back in surprise. How did he even get this kind of book in his collection?

"Sorry," Shadow remarked with a quiet laugh, "I don't even know how half of these books get in here."

He turned to glance at Dash and nearly jumped. She was lying on her stomach, her face right beside Storm's. Shadow shivered slightly, uneasy at her being so close. The look on her face was almost sinister.

"I've got an idea..." Dash stated darkly, staring deeply into Shadow's eyes.

Storm stood up quickly, stumbling backwards as he did so. He shook his head and walked toward the fireplace.

"I'm stopping you right there. I can't."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Dash asked, whipping backwards on Shadow's bed.

Storm shook his head and turned to respond, "No. I just don't want to ruin what we have with unnecessary... actions."

"What do you want from me Shadow? You won't-"

Shadow stepped toward the bed and cut Dash off, "I want you to act normally. Do you expect me to just take everything to the next level when you want me to? Hay, it took me getting beaten, bloodied and bruised just for me to be comfortable with saying I love you!"

Rainbow sat up, frowning, "You love me? Then prove it!"


	19. Chapter 18: Hangover

**Chapter 18: Hangover**

"Ugh... my bucking head..."

Storm walked slowly towards his office, wearing his aviators high and dropping his head low. As he entered the room, he cringed. The blinds were open and the sun burst through it like a flash bang. He quickly shuffled over and closed the light out, before slumping behind his desk.

After pulling his glasses off, Shadow began rubbing his temples. The pain in his head throbbed like a knife plunged deep into his flesh.

"Sir!"

The noise startled Storm, and hurt his head, as he slowly glanced up to see a familiar Pegasus standing in the doorway.

"What is it Stravor?" Shadow mumbled, slouching backwards.

"Rough night?" Stravor commented as he stepped in, "I've gotten yet another message from Armor. He really wants you in Canterlot."

"Tell him what I've said before, after training is done," Shadow responded with annoyance clear in his voice, "He's been told several times."

Stravor saluted and headed to the door. Shadow's head drooped, but he noticed Stravor step aside as he exited.

"Sir..."

He glanced up to see a sheepish looking Rainbow Dash slowly entering. She too wore her sunglasses, attempting to block out the painful sunshine of Ponyville.

"Yes Airmare?" Storm asked with a sigh, leaning backward.

"About last night..."

Storm nodded slowly.

"Sorry. I was drunk. I shouldn't have..."

"_We_ shouldn't have," Storm corrected Rainbow quickly, "I'm partly to blame for kowtowing to your demands. And I was pretty drunk too. Let's forget it happened."

Dash nodded and attempted to muster a grin. Shadow also attempted to smile. Rainbow saluted and headed for the door.

"Dash."

She stopped and turned in the doorway.

"You were... uh... you know..." Shadow remarked awkwardly, attempting to lighten Dash's spirits.

Rainbow smiled and nodded, leaving the command centre. She slowly made her way across the hot tarmac and to the barracks. As she entered, her mind was ill at ease. She couldn't remember much of last night, but the worst part at the end was so eerily clear and easy to recall.

"Hey... Dash-ay!"

Rainbow sighed and turned. Chaser walked up quickly to her, nearly tripping as he did.

"So, did you think about my offer? Me, you, a couple drinks, maybe a symphony," Chaser said slowly, grinning and mustering as much charm as he could.

Dash advanced toward Chaser angrily and stated, "I have, and I realized that out of all the _many_ colts that have asked me out, you are _THE _last one I would consider going out with. Now leave me alone."

With that, Rainbow stormed off, the pain in her head pounding heavily. She was tired of Chaser harassing her. Ever since she had arrived, he would always attempt to get a date with her. It was tiresome, and he wouldn't take the hint.

"You know you don't mean that!" he shouted with a smile.

* * *

"Spitfire will be flying with us today. So look alive. Ironically, I may not fly the best today. Had one too many last night and I'm feeling pretty terrible."

Shadow marched to and fro, attempting to keep his usual stature and calmness. It was difficult, but Storm managed. It felt odd to be wearing his flight suit, and even weirder to be standing by Spitfire once again.

"We'll be doing two versus six. Any questions? No? Good."

Shadow began a trot toward the air strip.

"Hooves up in sixty seconds!" he shouted as he took a place on the tarmac.

Within minutes, he was airborne and flying alongside Spitfire. The sound of the wind was excruciating but it eventually subsided. A sudden shout from her forced Shadow to glance over, and stare into the opaque goggles that hid her eyes.

"So what's the deal Hotshot?" Spitfire asked, yelling over the sound of the wind, "How do we take them down?"

"Wing it!" Shadow responded, banking to come slightly closer to Spitfire, "They've posed me no trouble when I'm alone. We can approach from above, and engage at will. Hooah ma'am?"

"Hooah!"

Spitfire and Storm yawed up and gained altitude, searching for the trainees. After spotting a dot in the distance, Spitfire signalled to Shadow and the two rapidly closed in. The dot was Feather, whom was flying level, and slow. As Shadow came into engagement range, he signalled to Spitfire his intentions to attack and dove in. As he did so, he noted the oddness of the situation, and sharpened his senses.

As he closed on Feather, the airmare took off at full speed. A sudden sound from above indicated the presence of more attackers. As Shadow glanced up, he saw the remainder of the trainees letting go of the underside of a large cloud and racing toward him. He grinned as they did so.

Storm quickly sped and yawed up, and began a barrel roll. He avoided his attackers easily, before performing a vertical Immelmann. As he gained speed, he engaged Berry, and knocked him out of the competition rapidly. He noticed Spitfire engage Twister, and take her down at an alarmingly fast rate. Within seconds, the only remaining airponies were Walker and Dash, whom managed to evade several poor attempts by Spitfire and Shadow to engage them.

Shadow regrouped with Spitfire as Walker and Dash soared off in two separate paths.

"Who do you want?" Storm asked, panting slightly.

Spitfire took a moment to think, before stating, "I'll take Walker. I've heard she's quite the aerobat."

With that, Spitfire sped off for Walker. Shadow nodded as she did so, and engaged Dash. After a mere fifteen seconds, he was hot on her tail, and gaining sky. Dash glanced back at Storm and took a brief moment to note his appearance. The sight of him chasing her, clad in dark blue, bright gold and green was terrifying. As he slowly pressed his wings harder and harder, Rainbow banked right harshly, and flew directly into a cloudy patch. Shadow followed and gained altitude, bringing himself above the clouds.

As Dash bobbed and weaved between the clouds, Shadow inverted himself and watched. Seeing a perfect engagement position, he pushed his wings to the maximum and catapulted himself downwards, leveling out only a few hooves behind Dash. Rainbow glanced back and panicked, performing a barrel roll. In her panic, Dash neglected to watch her vector and smashed head first into a cloud, bouncing off the surface. Stunned, she began a speedy descent, spiralling out of control. As she fell, Dash attempted to regain her flight capabilities but to no avail.

Seeing her situation, Shadow clenched his teeth and plunged downwards after her. He managed to gain some sky, and met her in mid air, grabbing her with his forward hooves. He quickly yawed up and headed directly for a large stratus formation. They were going far too fast, and Shadow quickly let go of Dash. As the two separated, Dash landed on the cloud with a thud and quickly slid to a stop. Storm smashed down elsewhere and bounced several times before finally sliding to a stop.

As Shadow stood up, he felt his entire body aching from the emergency landing. He heard a sound behind him, and watched as the five trainees and Spitfire landed. Shadow nodded at Spitfire, before trotting over to Dash, whom was now sitting up, her flight goggles perched in her mane.

"You alright?" he asked quickly, wincing slightly.

Dash nodded and stood up with a half-hearted salute. She quickly rejoined her fellow trainees, as Shadow motioned for them to form up.

"This is a good lesson about the dangers of our trade," Shadow stated, panting, "Keep in mind that you may not always have someone to dash after you and save you from a flat spin or injured wing."

"Sir yes sir!"

Shadow nodded to the six Pegasi and turned to Spitfire. Spitfire returned his glance and pulled her goggle above her eyes.

"Any comments ma'am?" Storm asked, cringing as he stepped backwards.

Spitfire nodded and took a step forward, stating, "You all did fairly well. Who planned the trap?"

Feather stepped forward and saluted, yelling "Me, ma'am!"

"That was a good example of initiative, airmare," Spitfire noted with a grin, "Keep it up. Walker, you need to work on your flight form. You're losing speed and manoeuvrability through lack of aerodynamics. Everyone else, just practice. You all did alright, but the Wonderbolts need to be better than alright. Dismissed."

With that, the majority of the trainees took off, save Dash. Storm flopped on his side, resting on the cloud, moaning slightly as he sat there. Spitfire and Rainbow trotted over and laughed as he lay there.

"Dash," Shadow said, his voice muffled slightly by the cloud.

Storm slowly flopped over onto his back, his hooves flailing slightly. He winced as he did so.

"Can you do me a favour? Don't crash again."


	20. Chapter 19: Final Report

**Chapter 19: Final Report**

"You are all decent flyers, and I am proud to call you squadron mates."

Shadow glanced about, gauging and noting the confidence levels and general state of each trainee. He was assessing their every move today, and every single thing counted.

"Today are the finals," Storm continued, eying each airpony from behind his thick goggles, "Everything counts. There are no points for being adequate. There are no points for second place. You all still have a chance if you want to make First Lieutenant. So get ready for the flight of your life. Today, you will be fighting us."

Shadow motioned to the five Pegasi standing behind him, stark and stiff.

"Lieutenant Fleetfoot, Lieutenant Blaze, Lieutenant Misty, Captain Soarin', Major Spitfire, and I, Captain Hotshot, will be in combat with you directly. This is a rare occasion; you will most likely never get the chance to fly in combat with all six of us. So do me proud, do Equestria proud, and kick some plot! Hooves up in sixty seconds!"

Storm saluted the six trainees and turned to his fellow Wonderbolts with a grin.

"You sure you can keep up with us Hotshot?" Misty teased, leaning to look around Storm, "You've been stationed here a fair amount. Hope you haven't gone soft on us."

"Unlike you Misty, I take two hours every morning to practice flying, not to put on my makeup," Shadow retorted with a sinister smile, marching toward the air strip.

Storm motioned for Spitfire to take a place on the landing strip at the head of the first take off group. As she did so, Shadow hopped in one of the four spots, and crouched into lift off position. He felt ground crew members unfurl each feather on his wings individually. As he regulated his breathing, Shadow prepared for the lift off sequence. Slowly, time passed and the moment came. Storm galloped forward six steps before beginning beating his wings. Within seconds he was airborne, and in formation with his wingponies.

As the two remaining Wonderbolts took off and formed up, Spitfire signalled for the entire squadron to slow down.

"Soarin', you're on me. Fleetfoot, Blaze, you two flank left. Hotshot, Misty, you two take the right flank. Break formation on my mark!" Spitfire ordered, yelling over the hissing of the wind.

Shadow banked right slightly and sped up.

"Mark!"

Storm instantly pressed forward, and banked right harshly, heading directly for a nearby cloud cluster. He glanced at his six and saw Misty keeping pace, nodding at him to indicate her following of his lead. Shadow glanced around him, scanning for any targets.

"Two o'clock, low!"

As Misty finished her sentence, Shadow snapped his head to the direction, and spotted Twister flying extremely low. With a quick hand signal, Storm sped up and performed a barrel roll, matching Twister's trajectory whilst keeping a high altitude. He quickly gained on the unsuspecting Pegasus, and inverted himself. With a massive wing beat, Storm soared down after Twister and smacked her dead across the back as he passed by.

A sudden thud behind Storm caught his attention. He glanced back to see Berry flopped on the cloud, and Misty rapidly approaching to form up with Storm.

"Already got a K.O., and it's been less than two minutes!" Misty shouted happily, pulling her icy coloured mane away from her face.

Storm nodded and sighed, banking to his left. All around him, trainees were being taken out. A sudden gasp of surprise came from behind Shadow. He turned and saw Misty reeling backwards slightly.

"I'm out."

Within the moment, Shadow heard a sound from above. He bolted forward, Walker narrowly missing him as she attacked. Storm reversed directions, only to find Dash closing in on him at a rapid rate. Shadow hovered and waited until the last moment before she collided with him, skyrocketing himself just in time to avoid her. Storm grinned as Rainbow banked around and engaged Fleetfoot.

Storm watched for a few seconds, but quickly pursued Dash, engaging the turquoise Pegasus. Dash paid Shadow no attention, and closed in on Fleetfoot. She pushed herself forward, beating her wings heavily, and managed to touch Fleetfoot's hooves, knocking him out of the war game. Finally taking note of Shadow, Dash yawed upwards and began engaging Soarin'. Storm attempted to follow, but quickly realized his angle of attack was extremely unfavourable, and broke off.

A quick tactical appraisal of his environment allowed Shadow to lock his eyes onto Walker, whom was engaging Spitfire at a much lower altitude. Storm quickly turned about and raced after Walker, maintaining his altitude. As he closed the horizontal distance, Shadow dived down and began a rapid, diagonal descent in an attempt to intercept Walker. Storm managed to avoid detection long enough to close a large amount of distance, allowing himself to close on Walker's six. Walker broke off from engaging Spitfire and began attempting to outmanoeuvre Shadow, but it was too late. Storm made contact with her within seconds and veered back up to scan for others.

It became clear that Dash was the only trainee left. She apparently had managed to take down Soarin' and was attempting to out manoeuvre Spitfire and Blaze. Shadow performed a wide turn and brought himself directly into Dash's flight vector, catapulting head first at her. Shadow quickly calculated her next move as he closed in on her, using his experience as a pilot and personal knowledge of her to aid him. As the two came to the point of no return, Dash veered downward.

'Right on time.'

Shadow anticipated her move and moved down a split second before she had, colliding with her as she descended. Storm landed on a nearby cloud and watched as Spitfire and Blaze rocketed by overhead. As the trainees and Wonderbolts slowly regrouped beside Shadow, Storm smiled. The six new Wonderbolts lined up, with the six original Bolts lining up beside Shadow.

"Fantastic job Walker and Dash, and good job everyone else. You definitely all brought your 'A' game."

Storm, still panting began marching to and fro.

"This is our last training session, and I'd like to give a big thank you to Spitfire, Soarin' and the rest of the Bolts for coming down here."

Shadow stopped and saluted the Alpha Squadron Wonderbolts, signalling for the Bravos to do the same.

"Now, let's get ourselves on the way home. I have a report to write, and a promotion to hand out."

With that, Shadow took off. He began flying immediately back toward the base, his mind quickly becoming a flurry of thought.

As the sun began to set, Storm found himself staring at it through his window. The soft orange light cast shadows all about his office in a dazzling show of light and dark. A gentle knock at his door broke his entrancement.

"Sir."

Storm turned to see Stravor standing at the door, waiting for permission to enter. Shadow nodded at him, and watched the Sergeant slowly make his way in.

"Something wrong sir?"

Shadow nodded and flopped down behind his desk, sighing heavily.

"It's this whole promotion business. I can already tell my plot is on the line, and I can already tell they're not going to like my choice," Shadow explained, staring deeply at the off white wall beside him.

Stravor nodded and remarked, "Well, you do what you can. Why Dash anyway?"

Shadow responded, "She broke the tie today. After yesterday's training session, Dash and Walker were quite literally tied. They had the exact same statistics on both ends of the scale, and the same number of K.O.s. Today, Dash got two, and Walker earned one."

Stravor straightened himself and stated, "Then it's settled, Dash is now First Lieutenant. It's the logical choice."

Storm nodded but noted, "Yes, but who will stand up for my logic?"

After a few seconds of silence, Stravor swallowed.

"I will sir."

Shadow turned and frowned slightly.

"I will sir," Stravor repeated, his face remaining still and serious.

Shadow eyed the sergeant suspiciously for a moment.

"Sergeant," Shadow began slowly, narrowing his eyes, "Why the loyalty to me? With the way the RAF works these days, you could simply throw me under the train and get a promotion."

"Well sir," Stravor quickly answered, "To be honest, it's your command style. You respect your officers, and you run an extremely well organized base. Every decision or plan you've made has succeeded and I see no reason to doubt you. Plus, I have always been a fan of the Wonderbolts, why would I not take a stand for them?"

Shadow leaned backwards and smiled. Unless he was very good, Stravor wasn't lying. It felt good to have a friend on your side. Shadow nodded slowly and finally picked up the quill lying in front of him, and slowly dipped it into the inkpot.

'Here goes nothing...'


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning

**Author's Note**

****Hi, William here. A quick update on my life and the story:

I've had a bit of writer's block, so that's great. But I haven't really written anything truly for three reasons. One, I've been super busy lately. My schedule decided to go and become stupidly crowded. Yay! Two, I've gotten sick with an ear infection. Double yay! Three, my PC is acting up. Tr-tr-triple Yay!

So anyway that's how stuff has been and that's the reason(s) for me not really posting much to the story as of late. Anyway, I'll let you read in peace.

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Beginning**

"Captain."

Shadow shook himself out of entrancement and nodded, staring at the blue Pegasus in front of him.

"How does this whole callsign thing work?" Berry asked, glancing out the window, "Do we get to choose?"

Storm thought for a moment, ignoring the bumping and shifting of the train. It had been two days since the final training session, and already the squadron was booked full. On specific request from Princess Celestia, Bravo Squadron was now heading to Canterlot Castle, for an unknown purpose.

"Well," Shadow finally answered, "You have to kind of... earn it. Your callsign is whatever catches on. Example: I wanted to be known as Storm or Thundershock, but I came out of training as Hotshot."

Walker giggled slightly and asked, "How did you get the name?"

Storm sighed and slapped his hoof to his face, making sure not to damage his aviators.

"Well, back when I was selected," Shadow began, cringing, "Spitfire made me perform a demo-ish audition... thing. Turns out, she was going to get me in the Squadron no matter what, but I tried my best. Of course, I was younger, more inexperienced and an idiot. I overconfidently attempted to break the assault course record, stating to Captain Spitfire that I could complete it in thirty seconds. I fell flat on my face several times, and came out with a time of two minutes and forty-five seconds; not my best performance. Anyway, the majority of the squadron was there, and as I finished, Spitfire said, 'Good going Hotshot.' And the name stuck."

Storm leaned backwards against the wall of the train car. The six ponies in front of him had various emotions glued on their faces, though they all shared some form of amusement. Silence gathered around the car, making the roof feel heavy. Shadow slowly slipped out, and made his way to the diner car. He took a seat at the bar, sitting on a stool.

"Give me something strong," Shadow said to the bartender as he passed by.

Within seconds, Storm found himself staring at a glass. A quick sip spread a disapproving look across Shadow's face.

"Club soda. Sure is strong," Shadow remarked sarcastically aloud, grabbing the glass with his teeth.

The black Pegasus flopped into a booth nearby and placed his glass down, staring out through the window. Time seemed to move slowly as he watched the passing terrain.

"You okay?"

Shadow turned to see Walker standing beside him. He nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm just tired, stressed and pissed off," Shadow noted in a failed attempt to be funny, "But otherwise, I'm fine."

"What's stressing you sir?" Walker questioned.

"RAF is on my plot about something every damn day, Armor wants me to testify constantly, and the stress of dealing with the idiots that make up this squadron is getting to me. Present company excluded," Shadow responded, quickly adding the last sentence before taking a sip.

Walker nodded slowly, left for a moment and ordered a drink. Within seconds she returned, a small glass filled with some orange coloured drink in her mouth. Sitting down, she stared awkwardly at the table as Storm stared back out the window.

"You, Dash, and Stravor are the few airponies I enjoy being around," Shadow said quietly, still staring out the window.

"Thank you sir," Walker responded, grinning.

Storm nodded and returned Walker's smile for a fleeting moment, before returning his face to his cold, hard, serious look. Walker left after a few seconds of silence, leaving Shadow to slowly nod off to sleep.

The hours passed quickly, and Storm found himself disembarked and marching up the steps to Canterlot Castle.

"Last couple of times I was here," Shadow noted, laughing and shouting loudly to the trainees as they lagged slightly behind, "I was attacked, almost arrested, smashed through a window, and had to convince somepony that I loved them. Fun times to be had in this castle."

Shadow saluted several legionnaires before arriving in the main hall of Canterlot Castle. The grand white hall was a sight to see, no matter how often one graced Canterlot. The grand staircase that split off into the two wings of the castle was an iconic figure in the history of Equestria, and even though Storm had seen it many times, it was always special to be here.

"Captain Storm!"

Shadow turned to see two ponies approaching from behind. He motioned for the Bravos, whom were observing the hall, to stop and stand at attention. As the two figures approached, Shadow recognized the white figure of Shining Armor, joined by another tall, pink pony.

"Captain Storm," Armor repeated, grinning, "Meet my wife, Princess Cadance."

Shadow immediately bowed and responded, "Your highness, it is an hon-"

"Just Cadance, Captain," the Princess responded with a smile.

"Oh, apologies. It's nice to meet you Cadance. I'm Captain Shadow Storm of Wonderbolts Bravo. This is Lieutenants Dash, Feather, Twister, Berry, Chaser and Walker."

"Ah, glad to meet you all," Cadance said, smiling still, "Captain Storm, would you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Shadow bowed once again and answered, "I would be delighted."

With a curtsey, Cadence trotted off busily. Storm walked closer to Armor, and the two left in a hurry. As Storm exited through a door at the side of the hall, he shouted backwards at Bolts.

"Dismissed!"

With that, Storm disappeared behind a golden door, disappearing into a black shape behind the ornamental glass. The six trainees filed out in various directions, scanning all around. Dash found herself intrigued, but less so than the rest of the group. She had spent a fair amount of time in this castle, and had seen most of it.

"Dash!" Walker shouted, waving her over with a hoof.

Rainbow sighed and trotted over to Walker, visibly and audibly annoyed.

"Something is up with the Captain. He seems..."

"Ill at ease," Dash finished, leaving Walker with a surprised look.

"I think the Captain's diction is rubbing off on you Dash," Walker added giggling.

Dash laughed half heartedly, peering backwards. A few minutes passed by, and Shadow returned with a stern look on his face.

"Attention!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the hall.

The six Wonderbolts filed in and took their usual stances. It had become rather routine and easy to stand at attention.

"I have been informed of our summons," Storm began, pacing as he usually did, "We are to perform for Princess Celestia and the royalty of Equestria at a private air show. The show is in five days, at fourteen hundred hours. Again, everypony will get a turn to fly solo for ten minutes. Aside from that, you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Captain Armor has arranged for us to sleep in the luxury guest wing of the castle, so be gracious to him. Dismissed, but Dash; a word."

The five other Pegasi quickly spread out and exited the hall for various tasks, leaving Dash standing at attention, alone with Shadow, in the middle of the great hall.

"At ease Dash."

Dash loosened her muscles and took a deep breath.

"Tonight, I'm going to show you how a Wonderbolt has fun. There's this place on the lower ring, right up your alley. You game?" Storm asked, grinning proudly.

Dash nodded enthusiastically and stated, "Yeah, I'm good for anything."

"Good," Shadow said, walking towards the door leading to the guest wing, "I'll be heading out in an hour. I'll stop by your quarters then."

* * *

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well if you stopped squirming and walking weird, you wouldn't."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Well do you want to make an impression on him?"

Dash sighed and flopped on the ground, annoyed.

"Good," Walker said happily, sliding around to Dash's side, "The Captain is odd. You'll just have to gauge what he likes by what you know."

"Well he likes symphonies..." Dash muttered to herself.

"Symphonies? Really? Would not have pegged him as a classical buff," Walker commented, tugging at Rainbow's multicoloured mane with a hair brush.

"I know right?" Dash responded, laughing slightly, "He's a bit... unique?"

A knock at the door caused Dash to whip her head around. Walker quickly shuffled off into a nearby corner, hiding behind a couch. The quarters that the Wonderbolts had been allocated were all spacious and heavily furnished, giving Walker ample opportunity to stay hidden. Rainbow shuffled anxiously to the door and opened it slowly.

Shadow awaited on the opposite side, himself shuffling to and fro anxiously. He smiled at Rainbow as she opened the door, and tugged slightly at his black leather jacket. Storm felt himself struggling for words as he stared at Dash through his aviators.

"You look... you look... awesome..." Shadow managed to stutter.

A sudden memory shot through Shadow, causing him to whip around and pick up and object, and whip around again back to his first position. Dash grinned as she took a small bouquet of roses from Storm and place it on a nearby table.

"Thanks..." she said awkwardly, picking her hoof up.

"You're welcome. Shall we?"

Dash nodded and walked out the door, glancing behind her to see if Walker was watching. Shadow lagged behind slightly. It was odd to see Dash like this; dressed to the nines, her mane styled and straightened. Rainbow found a similar feeling, not being accustomed to Shadow having a Mohawk, or at least his mane being straightened into one, messy as it may have been on this occasion.

Rainbow found herself suddenly in a whir of motion, as Shadow led her out of the castle and into the streets of Canterlot. Within a few minutes, the two were at a bright green building that seemed to be pulsating to the sound of music from inside. A quick grin at the front door's bouncer allowed Storm to enter.

"This was one of my favourite haunts," Shadow whispered to Dash as they walked into the building.

Rainbow immediately recognized it as a dance club, its walls dark grey and black, with green strobe lights flashing on and off, casting glows over everything. Shadow nudged her toward a nearby bar and quickly began shouting at the bartender.

He nudged her again and motioned toward a stage on one side of the room, surrounded by speakers. In the middle of the stage stood a single white unicorn, clad in an electric blue mane.

"That's Vinyl Scratch," Storm remarked with a grin, "She's the hottest DJ this side of Fillydelphia. Same DJ who played at the Royal Wedding."

The whole affair was confusing, rushed and loud. Rainbow forced a grin on her face as Storm watched the bartender place two small glasses on the counter in front of the pair. Dash leaned forward and glanced into the glasses uneasily.

"It's Rainbow Juice, imported from Cloudsdale. Spicy with a deadly shot of alcohol," Shadow stated with a laugh, "You think you can handle it? I mean, being a Cloudsdalean, you should be able to."

Storm eyed Rainbow sinisterly, grinning. Dash frowned and nodded. She hated backing down from a challenge, and backing down from one that came from Shadow wasn't going to happen. With a single, swift movement, Dash downed the contents of the glass and found herself quickly regretting her decision, as the wickedly spicy and bitter taste ran down her throat. Storm followed suit and smiled as she began breathing heavily, attempting to cool her mouth.

Shadow loved the obnoxiously fast paced environment and began dragging Dash again, as she still reeled from her drink. Rainbow found herself standing in the middle of the club, in what seemed to be a makeshift dance floor. Dash shirked and hunched over, feeling awkward in the middle of the crowd. Shadow took note of her countenance and walked over laughing.

"Take it easy, start small," he stated, shuffling backwards a step.

Storm began shuffling from left to right, taking small steps in time with the beat. Dash remained still, her ears slightly lowered. She felt uncomfortable in the large crowd.

Storm sighed and stated, "Come on, once you get going, just mix it up a bit."

With a couple prods with his nose, Shadow finally forced Rainbow to half-heartedly dance. Storm grinned and began 'mixing it up'; criss-crossing with his hooves and returning to his normal side step. Rainbow still shirked under the loudness of the crowd and bass of the music. The song ended and Dash still felt like she was being crushed by the crowd. Another song came on however, and her mood rapidly changed.

The song was much faster and upbeat. She finally gave up and gave in, feeling herself slipping away as she began dancing to the music. She felt like an idiot, but didn't care. Storm smiled and moved closer to Dash.

"That's the spirit!"

With that, Shadow grabbed Dash and twirled her around. The look of sheer surprise and shock on her face forced Storm to take a break out of laughter, before returning to the dance floor to rejoin Dash. As Shadow began moving to the beat again, he grinned.

'This is gonna be a night to remember.'


	22. Chapter 21: Dining with Royalty

**Author's Note**

William here, wanted to make a quick note. I have NOT stopped writing. Actually I've written quite a lot, and am now ahead of schedule. I've just forgotten to upload. Heh heh... heh...

Aaaaaaanyway, the main note I wanted to make is a suggestion. Go back to the last chapter and read the last few sentences. Why? You'll see.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dining with Royalty**

"I can't remember anything about last night."

"Nope."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yup."

"Mine too."

Shadow sat staring at the ceiling of his quarters. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or what had happened last night. He was flopped on the couch, with Dash crumpled over the other end.

"I really need to curb my drinking," Storm stated aloud in deep thought, "I never used to drink. Not like this."

"Yup," Dash replied, her voice strained and fatigued.

Storm slowly lifted himself up and peered at the clock. It was six AM; still early in the day.

"Dash," Shadow mumbled, rubbing his head with his hoof.

Rainbow moaned in response, her face buried into the surface of the couch.

Storm let out a small grin and asked, "I'm going to dinner with Cadance tonight, you up to coming?"

Rainbow pried her head out of the couch enough to state, "Yeah."

Shadow grinned further and flopped back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He awoke to a familiar face, wrapped in her multicoloured mane, smiling. Storm pecked Dash on the lips before standing up, catapulting himself to his feet, and stumbling to his bags in the opposite corner of the large, round room. He slowly unzipped the bag and stared inside. After mentally taking note of the contents, Shadow walked towards the door, finally finding his composure and balance.

Opening the golden-white door slowly, Storm peered out into the hallway. Shadow began marching quickly down the hall, with Rainbow in rapid pursuit, struggling to straighten her mane with her hooves as she hovered above the floor.

"Where you going?" she asked as she tugged at her mane.

Storm saluted a passing guardscolt and responded, "Captain Armor wanted to see me in his office this morning, to take my official report and testimony on Gallop and his treachery."

Shadow marched on, attempting to will away his headache.

"I should have gone earlier, but I didn't have very convincing motivation now did I?" Shadow commented as he pushed his way through a large door.

The two found themselves amidst the Legion Wing at the palace, guards trotting to and fro in a busy array of military might. Shadow stormed further on, and headed directly for the Armor's office. He knew the layout of the castle from his previous visits, and had become somewhat accustomed to visiting Armor.

Finally, Storm opened a door leading into a large, grand office painted white and red. A large mahogany desk housed a familiar stallion, standing tall and proud behind it.

"I've been expecting you Captain," Armor stated, telekinetically shoving a pile of paper aside, "But not you Lieutenant. You may stay for this if you wish."

Dash nodded and sat down in the corner of the room. Shadow walked up to Armor's desk and took a seat in front of it.

"Begin where you think best Captain, and I will write it all down. Recount what happened to you."

Storm took a deep breath and began, "It started with a boom, literally..."

* * *

"...and that's about it."

Storm nodded his head as he finished his sentence. Armor wrote the final period on his last sheet of paper, dotting it and casting the quill aside.

"Good enough. That's all we need Captain. We'll have further contact if your assistance is needed for prosecution of Gallant," Armor stated standing up and motioning toward the door with his head.

Storm saluted headed for the door quickly, signalling Dash to follow.

"Oh!"

Storm turned around in the doorway with the door half open.

"Dinner is at five," Armor noted with a nod.

Shadow returned the nod and exited the office, once and for all.

The two found themselves lost once again in a sea of legionnaires marching about. Shadow eventually guided Dash to the door and returned to his quarters once again, flopping down on the bed.

"So what's the deal Hotshot?"

Storm glanced up at Dash as she leaned against the wall beside the bed, giving her a confused look.

"You know... the whole court thing. I don't get it. Why don't they just put him away for good?" Rainbow asked, her voice cracking at the second sentence.

"Even being the traitorous coward he is, he still has the right to trial by jury. It's in the constitution. Celestia wrote it in herself after the civil war," Storm answered, his words half-muffled by the sheets of the bed.

"Thanks for the history lesson professor," Dash remarked sarcastically.

Storm frowned and shot a look of annoyance at Rainbow, before sitting up and shifting to a different, more conversational position on his knees.

"By the way, how's the uniform fitting?" Shadow asked, his ears pricking upwards as the sudden thought drifted across his mind.

Dash thought for a moment, her eyes darting blankly about the room.

"It's… alright. The neck is a little tight and the legs are a little too long, but it's fine."

Shadow shook his head and stated, "No it's not. It took me six requisitions for them to get mine right. The flight suit is more than aesthetics you know?"

Dash looked questioningly at Storm, lowering her eyebrows slightly.

"It's for aerodynamic purposes," Storm explained, stretching his neck upward, "The smooth surface of the suit reduces drag and allows for faster speeds."

Dash nodded slowly and glanced about the room. Silence captured the air. Shadow stood up and walked over to his bag once again, and withdrew a small bundle of clothes, tied together with thin, red yarn. He glanced at the clock.

"It's four thirty. You going to be like Rarity and take two hours to get ready?" Shadow stated with a grin, fixing his eyes on Dash as he slowly pulled the yarn apart.

"No, but I'll be right back. Seeing as you're wearing that," Dash motioned toward the bundle of clothes as she trotted toward the door, "I'll find something myself."

"Its fine Dash, it was a joke," Storm remarked, as he tossed a white dress shirt onto the bed, "You look beautiful no matter what."

Dash blushed as she exited the room. The compliment was unexpected and required no prying or fishing. Rainbow trotted down the hallway toward her quarters happily, the sound of her hooves on the linoleum echoing.

'Black...'

Storm pondered as he pulled a suit jacket out of his bundle of clothes.

'Or Black...'

Shadow grinned as he tossed it on the bed, and began pulling other components out. After gathering all the necessary components, he pulled his Sun of Equestria Medal out and pinned it gingerly the jacket.

It felt unnatural and odd to be putting makeup on, even in such a miniscule amount. This just wasn't her thing. Rainbow felt really awkward lately in general, and out of her element. Her dreams were not exactly what she thought they would be. A touch of blush and lipstick later, Rainbow found herself standing once again at the threshold of her door, walking towards it slowly as a series of seven rapid knocks sounded out through the empty space of her quarters.

She grinned as she slipped past Storm into the hallway, and took a stand beside him. The two set off on their way.

"Points for style Dash," Storm noted with a smile, leaning towards her as he walked, "You look... extravagant."

"Thanks!" Dash responded giggling softly, "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Mane, Con Mane. That tux is pretty cool."

Shadow smiled, lowered his head, and remarked, "Thanks Dash, it means a lot coming from you."

Storm finished his sentence just as he opened the door into the main hall and began crossing to the other side.

"So who's coming tonight?" Dash asked, trotting faster to catch up with Storm as he strode quickly across the hall.

"Half of Canterlot," Shadow stated with a smirk as he opened the door into the dining hall.

A din of talking and movement flooded Storm's ears as he did so. He walked casually into the massive, lengthy hall. Servers and Waiters were rushing about the massive table that spanned the hall. At the very end, Shadow spied Cadance and Armor, surrounded by empty seats.

"Your name sir?"

A white earth pony with a heavy Canterlotian accent stood in front of Storm, leaning towards him to counter the mass of noise dominating the room.

"Captain Shadow Storm."

The pony bowed and saluted in a poor fashion, before motioning for Shadow to follow. Dash kept close to Storm in the crowded environment. The three walked down the hallway.

"You are dining as her highness' guests tonight," he stated as they reached the halfway point of the hall.

Eventually, Storm and Dash were seated at the head of the table, Shadow being placed at the corner, opposite Armor.

"Rainbow Dash, how have you been?"

Cadance immediately began chatting up Dash, the familiar face being a godsend in the massive crowd of strangers. Storm found himself staring at the cutlery awkwardly, licking the bottoms of his teeth and tapping his hoof nervously. A sudden movement across the table caught Storm's eye, as he watched a bright grey pony sit down.

"We meet again Captain."

Storm recognized the voice, causing a frown to spread across his brow.

"Yes we do Commissioner," Storm retorted, his jaw stiffening, "Do me a favour. Tell your people they can quit following me, I'm not doing anything that concerns them."

The silver pony smiled and leaned backward on his stool, stating, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Shadow rolled his eyes and returned them to the table, staring deeply at the plate before him. His thoughts quickly darkened. It was hard to sit this close to someone who had forced paranoia upon you.

"Actually, Captain, I may have an opportunity for you. If you have time after dinner, I'd like to discuss it with you. Privately."

Shadow lifted his head to see Silverhoof stirring an olive with a toothpick about in some form of drink. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing, turning to address a waiter.

"Drink sir?"

"Yes," Storm nodded vigorously, "Corpsman Pepper."

The waiter nodded and rushed off to a side door, disappearing into what Storm surmised was a kitchen.

"And what about you Captain Storm?"

Shadow whipped his head to see Cadance looking deeply at him, giving him intense eye contact. He shuddered slightly before replying.

"Fine your majesty. A little stressed but nothing I can't handle."

"Please, just Cadance," the pink unicorn reminded, "It must be awfully stressful and terrifying to fly that fast and often."

Storm smiled and shook his head, "On the contrary, I can never fly enough. It's the politics, paper work and bureaucracy that make me sick."

Cadance nodded and agreed, noting, "Politics were never my forte, however they are necessary to Equestria."

Shadow nodded slowly, and noted that the conversation had drifted into silence. He rapidly began searching for a way to reopen it but eventually found no topics. Just as the silence began to become awkward, a bell rang out, signalling the first course.

The signal gave way to a massive rush of waiters, placing platters and plates down everywhere. Eventually, Storm found himself staring at a small salad, drenched in a slimy green substance. Biting his tongue, Shadow attempted to mask his reaction to the plate, his right eyebrow rising unconsciously.

"Something wrong with the food?"

Storm clenched his teeth and plastered a fake grin across his face, shaking his head at Cadance as she smiled politely.

"It looks..."

Storm glanced down at the dish once again, widening his eyes as a piece of lettuce fell off another in slow motion, the goopy slime slowing its descent until it finally landed on the plate with a splat.

"Delicious..."

Shadow glanced over at Dash and noticed that she was in a very similar situation. Rainbow felt herself gagging at the sight of the food. Shadow eventually mustered the courage to shovel a bundle of leaves into his mouth, trying his hardest not to gag.

"The dressing is amazing," Dash stated, grinning as hard as she could.

"If you could call it that…" Shadow added quietly, muttering as he munched on yet another piece of lettuce.

"Pardon me?" Cadance asked, still smiling.

Shadow quickly clarified, "If you could call it that… it's beyond dressing, it's like… slime of the Gods…"

Dash rested a hoof on her face, attempting to shield herself from view. She was already regretting coming to this, and figured Shadow had the same sentiments. Silence erupted for a few seconds as Storm attempted to down as much salad as possible.

"I know, it's pretty disgusting," Cadance finally admitted, laughing quietly.

Storm and Dash simultaneous let out a sigh of relief, quickly shoving their plates away from the edge of the table. Armor shook his head disapprovingly at Storm from across the table, causing Shadow to shirk down into his stool.

With the salad out of the way, the rest on the night passed by rapidly, as Storm and Dash found themselves slowly calming down and getting used to the environment of the dining hall. As they found comfort, so did Cadance and Armor, and they passed the next two courses away with constant chatter. Topics ranged from flowers, friends, military operations, and favourite music. As the night came to a close, Cadance bid Dash and Storm farewell, exiting the hall and leaving Armor to dismiss everyone. As Armor gave the last words of the night, the crowd began moving toward the main doorway. Shadow quickly dragged Dash through a side door, avoiding the long arduous wait to exit.

"Whoa…"

Shadow had blindly walked through the door and now found himself in the midst of Canterlot's gardens. The mix of colours was beyond pleasing to the eye. In the moonlight of the early night, the gardens were glowing brightly.

"It's… beautiful…" Dash slowly commented, spinning around slowly to observe the foliage.

Shadow trotted forward into the gardens, filled with a want to explore. Flowers, bushes and trees of blue, green and yellow were interspersed with all the colours of the rainbow. Every flower seemed to glow and come to life, dancing before the moon in a natural piece of art. Shadow found himself lost in a trance as Dash walked alongside him.

Finally the two came to a stop beside a creek, its water flowing quietly. Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the smells and sounds seeming surreal in this environment. He felt his head turned gently and opened his eyes to see Dash staring deeply into his. He felt himself slowly being drawn towards her, his eyes locked with her radiantly red eyes. He felt his heart pound as he leaned toward her, opening his lips slowly.

"Dash, I uh… I wanted to ask you…"

Shadow the words erupted out of his mouth unconsciously. Storm had no idea what he was going to ask, or where he was going. What was he doing?

"I uh…"

Shadow continued leaning slowly toward Dash, his eyes fixed forward. He searched his mind for reason and intelligence but found him at a loss for words, let alone control.

"…I…I…" Shadow continued stuttering.

Dash sighed and grabbed his head with her hoof, forcing their lips together. Shadow closed his eyes and felt all thoughts drift out of his head. Slowly, the two pulled apart, Storm smiling awkwardly.

"I… erm… I…" he continued, smiling brightly.

"Shut up and kiss me," Dash stated with a dark grin.

"Ahem…"

Shadow found his trance broken and turned to see Silverhoof standing at the edge of the garden. Rubbing his neck with his hoof, he gave a sidelong look at Dash, visibly annoyed by the interruption. Rainbow nodded and took a few steps back, disappearing into the garden.

"I didn't see anything, just so we're clear," Silverhoof began slowly, walking quickly toward Shadow.

"It's not a secret anyway," Storm angrily clarified, "Just so we're clear."

"Alright then Captain," Silverhoof acknowledged, straightening his tie, "Nice tuxedo. I don't do bowties but it looks great on you."

"With all due respect Commissioner, cut to the chase," Shadow snapped, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Alright then Mr. Storm. I have an offer for you; one that will answer a lot of questions..."


	23. Chapter 22: An Old 'Friend'

**Chapter 22: An Old 'Friend'**

"Fine, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in."

Silverhoof smirked and stated, "I knew you'd come around. Contact us when you get a chance. Good evening Mr. Storm."

With those parting words, Silverhoof took six steps backwards and turned around, disappearing into the gardens. Shadow sighed and stood there, staring down into the creek behind him. The water glistened in the pale moonlight, and reflected his face. It felt odd to look at it through the murky reflection. His face was so different than it had been only a few months ago. The scar that ran down across his eye was still quite visible.

It seemed so far in the past. The fear and adrenaline were gone. Yet it was also so fresh in his mind. Shadow found his mind racing, thoughts whipping around in a flurry of confusion. Gathering himself together, he began searching the gardens for Rainbow, his mind still preoccupied.

"There you are!"

He turned and smirked, as the familiar voice advanced from behind. Dash trotted towards Shadow, her face serious. The smirk left Storm's face quickly, seeing her countenance.

"What was that all about?" Dash asked immediately, her voice cracking slightly.

"I think its better we talk about this somewhere private," Shadow stated, slowly and stiffly moving towards the nearest exit, "There's a fair amount to talk about."

Rainbow eyed Shadow but followed in silence. She knew it would get her nowhere to interrogate him. The two made it to Storm's quarters after a brisk walk. The room was dark, the moon shining through the window. Shadow walked forward and took a stand beside the window. Dash followed suit, remaining a few feet away.

"Dash, I... Silverhoof explained a lot," Storm began, staring at the floor nervously, "And I'm fairly sure it's true."

Dash looked at Shadow, nodding and urging him to continue.

"He said the whole surveillance thing was for an upcoming operation. An important one. And it involves me directly."

Dash sighed and leaned against the window. Shadow was nervous, and he didn't know why. He felt himself licking his teeth unconsciously and quickly halted himself. He took a moment to compile his thoughts. Taking a step forward, he lifted his gaze towards Dash, staring into her eyes.

"You know the night of the Gala? I met an unusual, and unexpected, ally that night. A Captain."

Dash stared at Storm. She was slightly distracted by the way his mane and eyes appeared to glow in the moonlight, their neon green contrasting the blackness that surrounded him. As she composed herself, she looked at Shadow questioningly.

"A changeling."

Dash's eyes widened slightly and her face tightened. She nodded slowly, allowing for Shadow to explain further.

"He wants to defect Dash, and he won't talk to anyone but me," the dark Pegasus finally stated, turning to stare out the window, "This means that I'll be directly involved with the ESS. This means that, naturally, they want me to join."

Dash smiled slightly and remarked, "Is that a hint of indecision I hear?"

Storm nodded sheepishly.

"Hotshot, you're Captain of the Wonderbolts. You saved my life, Princess Celestia's, and countless others. If this... ESS... needs your help, and you need to decide, just decide. You're more than qualified at this point."

Shadow grinned and let out a nervous laugh, which came out as a brief eruption of air. He shook his head and gave a sidelong look at Dash.

"You always know when and what to say. Thanks Dashie."

With that he took a step backwards and disappeared into darkness. Rainbow followed and as her eyes compensated further, she saw the dark figure movingly slowly across the room. The only thing visible was Shadow's neon mane, which was still rather easy to see in the darkness.

Night descended on Canterlot quickly, but Shadow found himself at a loss for sleep. Rainbow had elected to remain at his quarters for the night, and within minutes was fast asleep. Storm was not as lucky, and found sleep eluding him. Eventually, after tossing and turning for nearly an hour, Shadow got up quietly. He noticed a door on the right side of the room that he hadn't noticed before and quickly exited.

The door led to a large balcony, overlooking a good portion of the castle. The balcony itself was impressive, red and white all blended together in a delicate array of colours under the moonlit night. If the balcony wasn't enough, the sight of the castle too was exquisite.

The battlements were massive, wide and long. Even at this late of an hour, an army of armour clad ponies patrolled the walls. The sight was rather amazing to normal eyes, and astounding to military eyes.

"It's simultaneously oppressive and majestic, wouldn't you agree?"

The voice was familiar, but Shadow didn't recognize it. The heavy Canterlotian accent was quite distinct.

Storm turned around quickly and widened his eyes slightly. He stood a mere three feet away from a dark, familiar figure; a changeling.

"No need for alarm Lieutenant. Or is it Captain now?" the changeling stated with a smile, moving closer to the crimson railing.

Storm swallowed and answered, "Captain."

His voice was raspy and tired, but also nervous. He still didn't trust this changeling and felt his muscles tensing with every second that passed.

"Ah, well then Captain. I hope you remember me, because I certainly remember you," the dark figure continued, his cyan eyes glowing harshly in the darkness.

"Yes, Captain Razortooth," Shadow noted, nodding slowly, "The Gala. You helped me out. Why?"

"Her Majesty, Queen Chrysalis, came to the conclusion that the assassination was not necessary and slightly uncouth. We would have stopped it ourselves, but we didn't make in time. Your presence was a happy coincidence," Razortooth responded, shuffling back and forth slightly.

"Ah," Shadow mumbled, unconvinced, quickly continuing, "Well you're defecting, that's what matters. So what is your current intel for me Captain?"

"Colonel."

Storm glared at Razortooth, narrowing his eyes.

"That's a big leap from Captain to Colonel," Shadow remarked, watching Razortooth's reaction intently.

"Yes, well... officers within the Chrysalid Empire do not have the longevity yours do," Razortooth explained, grinning oddly, "My predecessor had the unfortunate luck to... disappoint her majesty. He was quickly dealt with, and I was the next officer in terms of rank and experience."

Shadow found himself taken aback. He took a few steps back from the changeling, not sure how to process the statement.

"Alas, such is life in the Empire. Now, to business. I assumed my post about a month ago, and I have been managing collaborators. I have access to lists and intelligence that you can't even dream of. However, I can only relay small pieces to you or they may begin to suspect there is a leak. The first collaborator is Lieutenant Colonel Windy Miller. She is currently here, at the barracks in Canterlot Castle. As a legionnaire, she manages all operations in the lower ring of the city. As a collaborator, she is responsible for making sure all our field operatives make it into the city undetected. She provides loopholes for us to use. Without her, all Chrysalid operations will grind to a halt."

A sudden noise inside the bedroom caused Shadow to whip his head to the side. He could see someone moving about inside, their vague shape barely visible in the moonlight. Storm turned to Razortooth and instantly recognized he next move. He nodded, showing his understanding. The changeling disappeared quickly, ascending into the sky with a single beat of his wings.

"Shadow? Is that you?"

Storm breathed a sigh of relief as Dash made her way onto the balcony, stumbling in her tired state. He nodded slowly and took several deep breaths, in an attempted to calm himself.

"You alright?" Rainbow asked, patting Storm on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I think," Shadow replied vaguely, mulling on what had just occurred.

With a yawn, Dash took a step forward and asked, "What's up?"

Storm found himself torn by this question. Part of him knew that he may as well tell Dash about his encounter with Razortooth, but another part cried out against it for unknown reasons.

Shadow vaguely replied, "I'll tell you about it later..."

Dash eyed Storm with suspicion, as he attempted to smile. She immediately knew something was up, and he wasn't telling her something. After a few seconds, Rainbow decided against pressing the subject.

"I never noticed there was a balcony," Dash stated, changing the subject warily.

Storm nodded and glanced over the railing, "Yeah, me too. There's a lot to this castle I have yet to see. It's sort of weird."

Dash took a place at Shadow's side and looked over the railing. She looked about, searching for anything of interest, to no avail.

"Uh... what are you looking at?" Dash asked, giving a questioning glance at Storm.

"Nothing really," Shadow answered with a sigh, "Just thinking mostly."

"Thinking... about...?" Dash asked, drawing the words out.

"Thinking about life," the dark Pegasus replied, "Thinking about the Wonderbolts... my promotion... us."

Shadow turned and looked at Dash. Her face was surprisingly visible in the darkness of the night.

"Well, _us _is the only thing I'm sure of right now," Dash remarked cryptically, finding herself lost in thought.

Finally breaking out of her thoughts, she felt slightly uncomfortable as Shadow stared at her. Storm figured this out after a few moments and tore his gaze away with a feigned cough, looking down at the ground awkwardly. After a few moments he slowly stretched his wings and walked towards the door.

"I'm going back to get some sleep," Storm stated, as he opened the door, "Or what little I can."

Resting his head on the pillow, he fatigue finally took Shadow, whisking him into a deep, dreamy sleep.


	24. Chapter 23: Night Terrors

**Chapter 23: Night Terrors**

Shadow awoke slowly to Dash crying out. He quickly hopped to his feet, in his typical fashion, lowering himself close to the ground, surveying the room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he noted that Dash was sitting straight up, staring blankly into space.

"Dash... you okay...?" Shadow asked slowly.

Rainbow nodded, her eyes wide with terror.

"Nightmares again?"

Rainbow nodded again in silence, before slowly sinking backwards on the bed. Shadow moved softly towards the bed, his hooves making barely any noise on the tile beneath him. He hopped up into the bed and took a seat beside Dash, whom was lying with her back against the head board. Fixing himself into the same position, Storm watched Dash stare into nothingness, her body trembling from fear.

"Dash, it's alright," Storm said, attempting to be as reassuring as possible, "I'm here. It's just us."

Dash nodded, still remaining silent as she grabbed nearby pillow and held it close to her chest. Shadow placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and smiled. Dash remained solemn and disturbed. She couldn't clear the image out of her head.

"I won't let it happen, not again."

Storm looked at Dash questioningly, as she stared down at her hooves. Slowly she turned her head and looked at Shadow. He could tell she was forcing back tears. Immediately Shadow could tell whatever she had seen had scared her immensely.

"Let what happen?" He asked slowly, being careful not to upset her.

"I won't let them take you," she responded cryptically.

Shadow could tell he would get nothing further out of her without upsetting her.

"Dash, do you remember the Battle of Everfree?" Storm asked, shuffling closer to Dash.

Rainbow found herself unconsciously snuggling closer to Shadow. She nodded silently, attempting to keep from remembering the actual occurrence of the battle.

"If we both survived that, I think we can survive pretty much everything else the changelings can throw at us. That massacre was one of the worst battles I've ever seen. I think we'll be fine, and you won't have to stop anything," Shadow stated, attempting to calm Dash down.

"The only reason I survived was you Shadow," Dash remarked, pressing her head closer to Shadow's.

"And vice versa," Storm returned quickly, alongside a stern look, "You really were the only reason I lived."

"Shadow, it's not the same," Dash snapped back, "You physically saved me. Three times. I watched you fight with your shoulder ripped open, I watched you save me time and time again. I'm the reason you have that scar."

Dash placed her hoof over Shadow's eye, covering the scar. Storm winced, as the memory of pain and anguish that he felt from the changeling's fangs that fateful day flooded back to him. Slowly, he took his own hoof and pushed Rainbow's away.

"Well it's part of me now," Storm stated as he continued to shove Dash's hoof softly.

Silence filled the air, and the two sat there awkwardly for the next few minutes. Shadow felt Rainbow tensing slowly, and after a few minutes, finally broke the silence.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can make another promise onto the one I made at Everfree," Shadow stated, turning his head to look at Dash.

She slowly turned and met his glance, looking at him in a strange manner.

Clearing his throat, Shadow began, "As long as I breathe, no harm will come to you. As long as I breathe I will be by your side. And if I leave your side, I will find you. As long as I breathe I will return to you."

Shadow and Dash sat staring at each other for a few minutes.

"And stuff," added Shadow abruptly.

Dash laughed at the suddenness of the statement, and felt her heart lighten. A cloud of doubt and the feeling of impending doom still hung over her but she managed to ignore it. Finally, sleep returned to her and Shadow was soon left in a rather uncomfortable position, with Rainbow resting her head on his chest. Sleep evaded Storm for the majority of the night, partially due to his awkward position, his encounter with Razortooth, and Dash's nightmares. After staring at the ceiling for hours, eventually Storm felt him drifting away out of sheer fatigue.


	25. Chapter 24: A New Job

**Author's Note**

****Hi, William here. I just wanted to make another quick note. If you find any issues in the story, _please_ tell me. I may not see what you see, so having a second eye is nice.

Also, if you liked the story or have constructive criticism, feel free to drop me a review or PM. The more feedback I get, the more I want to write, and the faster the story will unfold. I've gotten a lot of kind reviews lately, and I'd like to thank you all for those.

So with that being said, the next chapter unfolds.

Until next time,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 24: A New Job**

Dawn came and Shadow awoke from a light sleep, slipping out of bed slowly and silently. He moved quickly across the room, making sure not to make noise on the tile floor. He exited and rapidly found his way to the barracks. Passing through the Legion and RAF sections of the barracks, Storm quickly found himself in unfamiliar territory. A long hall with four large doors expanded in front of him. Each door led to a separate section of the barracks, such as the Legion's. Crossing over to the door on the far right, Storm read its nameplate and acknowledged he was in the right place.

"Welcome to the Equestrian Secret Service Headquarters, can I help you?"

The voice was quite soft and feminine. Shadow turned and saw a pale pink Earth pony dressed in a suit, sitting behind a desk. The door he had entered led to small waiting room, with a few seats and the desk. Storm walked up to the desk, eyeing the mare as he walked.

"Captain Shadow Storm, RAF Special Branch," Storm stated mechanically.

The mare nodded and signalled with her head towards a door behind her. Storm nodded and quietly made his way to the door.

As he entered, he immediately felt out of place. The room was massive, with cubicles and desks covering the room to his left. On his right, a set of doors dotted the wall. Although the office was busy, it was much different than the Legion or RAF offices. It was deathly quiet, even though at least forty ponies scurried about at their desks.

Shadow observed the room for a moment, before examining the doors as he walked forward. The door at the very end of the room was marked "COMISSIONER" in big letters. Taking a moment to compose himself, Shadow pushed the door open.

The office was not overly massive, but large enough to grant a sense of power. Silverhoof sat behind a desk, his eyes burrowing into papers before him. Storm stood at the entrance and quietly closed the door behind him. After almost a minute of awkward silence, Silverhoof finally motioned for Shadow to come closer. His eyes remained fixed to the desk.

"Anything to report Captain?"

Shadow swallowed nervously, before responding, "Yes sir. I've been given the name of a collaborator. Windy Miller. She's a legionnaire Colonel, responsible for policing the lower ring, and getting changeling operatives in and out."

"Good," Silverhoof quickly stated, reaching for a nearby piece of paper, "I'll provide you six operatives for the arrest."

"Sir?" Storm asked loudly, surprised.

"Well, it's your intel. And you officially joined the ESS a few days ago. Now get down there and arrest her," Silverhoof commanded, quickly losing patience.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't. I have a squadron to command and an air show to practice for," Shadow began, "Not to mention the fact I have no experience with the ESS."

Silverhoof finally lifted his eyes from the desk with a sigh.

"Look Storm, it'll take a maximum of twenty minutes for the actual arrest, maybe twenty to get down there. Is that such a hard thing to ask? I'm giving you a lot you know. So many hopeful Field Agents are rejected every day, and you just want to throw away an opportunity like this?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head slowly, stating, "No sir. Any further orders?"

Silverhoof merely gave a piece of paper to Shadow and signalled for him to leave, returning his eyes to his desk.

Shadow left slowly and read the paper. It was a warrant for the arrest of Colonel Miller, with a small requisition note on the side for six support agents. Storm rushed back to his quarters with the orders.

Opening the door, he found Dash still asleep. Shadow quickly placed the paper down on one of the dressers in the room, before slowly rousing her. Rainbow felt the soft prodding of Storm's nose and awoke with a yawn.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice very harsh and raspy.

"Not yet eight," Shadow answered.

Rainbow quickly climbed out of bed and trotted over to a nearby mirror, fixing her mane quickly. Shadow trotted after her, and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Dash, I need your help," Storm stated softly, "Round up the rest of the squadron, we need to get practicing. Meet me in the main hall."

Rainbow sighed and flew off, shoving the door open with a loud crash. Storm quickly flew himself over to the main hall, stretching his wings. He waited for a few minutes before the rest of the Bravos arrived, obviously still fatigued from being awoken abruptly.

"Attention!"

Storm's shout quickly got the attention of the pilots, as they formed their usual line. Shadow paced to and fro for a few seconds.

Finally, he began, "Today is practice day. We have today and tomorrow to practice, then it's go time. The six of you are to practice flying in formation for today. Delta patterns mostly. Get timing right for turns, rolls and corkscrews. Dash will take command in my stead. I have some business to take care of so you'll fly with her for a while. Dismissed."

Dash eyed Shadow with suspicion as he quickly marched off. The six were left in disarray by Storm, but Shadow couldn't risk getting caught up with them. They needed to practice and he needed to get this over with. After a quick stop at his quarters to retrieve the warrant and his flight suit, Storm departed, placing the paper in a small pocket on the left leg of his suit. He returned to the ESS HQ and gave the secretary his requisition order, and soon found himself exiting the castle with six ponies in black suits following him.

The lower ring of the city was quite different than the upper ring. It was much less brightly painted and had several puddles on the road from rain accumulation. Shadow marched directly to the local Legion station, kicking the door open as he entered. After surveying the office, filled with surprised and stupefied legionnaires, Storm saw a small office with Miller's nameplate. A quick hand motion to his entourage moved the entire group toward the office.

Opening the door, Shadow saw a bright green unicorn, clad in legion officer armour, standing at the window. Storm took a few steps in, and watched as the unicorn turned in surprise as the six ESS operatives filed in and surrounded her.

Shadow nodded to one of the agents, and watched as the unicorn was hoofcuffed, protesting and squirming to no avail.

Pulling the arrest warrant out of his pocket, Shadow stated in a loud voice, "Colonel Windy Miller, you are hereby under arrest, on the charges of collaboration and conspiracy with an enemy force. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Storm watched as the colour drained from Miller's face. He felt sorry but on the other hand, she was a collaborator after all. Still kicking and shouting, Shadow lagged behind the group of agents as they dragged the Colonel from the building. After a brief discussion with one of the field agents, Shadow departed for Canterlot Castle, in the hopes of getting back to practice quickly.

He had been gone a mere forty minutes, and was already back at the castle. Storm felt his mind racing along with his wings as he joined the Wonderbolt formation above the castle. For the next hour, Shadow attempted to concentrate on the flying, as the formation performed several dangerous manoeuvres. As the second hour of practice came to an end, Shadow called a break, and the Bravos landed in the expansive gardens of the castle.

"Captain!"

Storm had landed a little ways off from the group, in an attempt to give them space and time to rest. He watched as a familiar cyan Pegasus marched across the few yards that separated Storm from the rest of his squadron.

"Captain," Dash repeated, panting as she came to a stop, "A word?"

Shadow nodded, guessing what would come next. As Shadow took a few steps further from the group, a surprising reaction erupted from the Lieutenant.

"With all due respect sir," Dash began, attempting to appear as professional as possible, "What the hay was that? You abandoned us."

"Lieutenant," Storm retorted, stepping towards Rainbow, "I can and will do what I please with my squadron. If I need forty minutes to do something, I'll take it. It's not your place to question my authority."

"Well what were you doing for forty minutes?"

"None of your damn business Lieutenant," Shadow shouted, causing glances and stares from nearby legionnaires and Bravos alike.

Dash shuffled to and fro as Storm breathed heavily with frustration.

"Any further comments?" Shadow asked quietly, attempting to calm himself down.

"No sir," Dash stated, stepping away slowly.

As Rainbow left, Shadow felt his heart sink. Why did he lash out in such an extreme manner? Training was hushed for the remainder of the day due to the scene Storm had caused. Shadow instantly knew that this would not reflect well upon his already semi-tarnished reputation.

As the day came to an end, he debriefed the Bravos and dismissed them, but quickly caught up to Dash as she walked briskly across the main hall.

"Dash."

Storm followed from afar, his head hanging low.

"Dash?"

He came closer slowly.

"Dashie?"

Finally, after the third attempt, Rainbow stopped and slowly turned around. Shadow quickly dragged her aside.

"I..." Storm found himself suddenly at a loss of words, "I don't even know how to express how bad I feel."

"Don't be," Dash stated coldly, "After all, it's none of my damn business."

"Dash, don't be that way. I never... I never wanted to do that. I have no idea why I lashed out so violently... please understand. I never wanted this."

"Wanted what?" Dash asked, her eyes widening.

"This whole ESS business, Bravo squadron, the war... everything," Shadow explained seeing the confused look on her face.

"Well let's talk about it!" Dash exclaimed in annoyance, "Why do you keep talking in circles?"

"Because I can't tell you. I won't," Shadow responded, raising his voice, "If I do, I could endanger you. I can't do that Dash, I just can't."

"Fine," Rainbow answered after a few moments, sighing, "If you think it's for the better, keep your stupid secrets."

Storm watched as Dash walked away, assuming she was dismissing him. To his surprise she turned to look back.

"Well are you coming or just going to stand in the hall for the rest of the night?"


	26. Chapter 25: Don't Shoot the Messenger

**Author's Note**

****William here, again. Just wanted to note that I do apologize for not posting much lately. I am still writing, and I'm way ahead of schedule. My writing getting close to the end, so if I get to the end, I may just release it all in one big block. Like the last, this has been a fun novella to write, and I thank you all for reading my story, and for being quite supportive. When I started this, I was just doing something when I was bored, hoping to get maybe a hundred views and maybe a review or two. You guys are awesome.

Thanks,

_William_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Don't Shoot the Messenger**

Shadow opened the door to his quarters slowly, stepping aside for Dash to enter before him.

"Good, you're both here."

Dash jumped backwards in surprise, with Storm sighing as he closed the door. Shadow couldn't even feel anger now. It was now just sheer annoyance.

"What the hay is it this time Silverhoof?"

Storm turned around and motioned for Dash to follow him. The two marched slowly toward Silverhoof. A match struck as they walked, lighting a small candle next to the white pony, causing yellow light and dark shadows to cascade over the walls.

"I've been… informed… by the board that your current station with us is… disrupting your normal life," Silverhoof began slowly, throwing the used match onto a nearby dresser.

Storm walked toward him, taking a stand between Dash and the bed.

"Thank you detective Hooves," Shadow stated sarcastically, "Do you have any further astute observations or is this case closed?"

Silverhoof simply shook his head and continued, "The board has decided it is best that your entire squadron be told of your new posting… and be reassigned to assist you in any way."

Shadow frowned and spat out, "So I'm no longer going to be the only errand boy."

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Silverhoof stated, straightening his tie with a hoof, "The RAF has already approved of the transfer, along with the board. This is a joint operation, should you accept. You will still perform your Wonderbolt duties, but your squadron will also be responsible for apprehending HVTs. Any questions?"

"If I refuse?" Shadow asked, his eyes darkening in the pale candlelight.

"You go back to normal life… with a permanent mark for insubordination, courtesy of the board."

"You bucking bastard."

Silverhoof shook his head and repeated, "Courtesy of the _board_. I don't approve of this operation, but it's up to those above my pay grade."

Storm found himself torn. He was stuck in the bureaucratic quick sand that he had hoped to avoid. After mulling on the situation for a minute or two, he finally made his decision.

"Fine, I'll do it," Shadow answered, quickly adding, "Only because I'm in enough shit as it is already."

"Perfect," Silverhoof said with a sigh, "I'll leave it up to you to brief your squadron. Captain, Lieutenant."

With those last two addresses, the commissioner left speedily, the door slamming loudly behind him. Dash left within minutes, feeling the air tensing as Shadow sat silently, staring out the window.

Shadow remained awake for a few minutes, but quickly attempted to force himself to sleep. After rest eluding him for an hour, Storm finally calmed down and drifted off to sleep. The next morning he awoke early and assembled the Bravos, leading them to his quarters as the stumbled about in a dreary fog.

Motioning for someone to close the door, Shadow shouted, "Attention."

The Bravos quickly formed a line, and stood standing as straight as they could in their tired state.

"Come on guys, you call that at attention?"

The Bravos straightened themselves, standing taller than usual.

"That's better," Shadow added, before beginning, "What you are about to hear is classified information. It does not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The Bravos began to appear uneasy, tensing up.

Noting this, Storm continued, "There has been a recent defection of an enemy officer. He's providing us intel from the inside. The issue is he'll only speak to me for some reason."

Shadow gauged the reaction of the Lieutenants and continued, "As a result, I have been reassigned to the Equestrian Secret Service. This also means you are reassigned. This operation is vital; we're stopping threats and collaborators before they can do anything. Now it's not going to be easy or the best job in the nation, but we're doing some good and making a difference. Hooah?"

"Hooah," the Bravos replied quietly.

"Any questions?" Shadow asked, glancing out the window nervously.

The room went silent for a few moments. Finally, Chaser spoke up.

"None here sir, we'll follow you to the end."

Storm couldn't help but smile. It was good to know he had someone on his side.

"Alright then, does Chaser speak for all of you?" Shadow asked, still grinning slightly.

"Sir yes sir!"

The answer, although conditioned, was exactly what Storm needed at that moment.

"Good. Now I want to make a note to you guys. We are still RAF. The ESS comes second. I don't fully trust them. So watch your backs. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Storm thought for a few seconds. He scanned his mind for further information needed to be communicated. Finally, after a long awkward silence, Storm ended the briefing.

"That's all. Everyone assemble in the gardens for practice, I'll be down in a second."

Shadow watched as the Bravos left, with Dash glancing backwards and hesitating at the door for a second. Storm trotted over to a nearby mirror, and began the slightly annoying process of donning his flight suit. After wriggling his way into it, he straightened his mane into a Mohawk with a few quick hoof movements. Staring into the mirror, he grinned again, his mood suddenly becoming very uplifted.

"Let's do this."


	27. Chapter 26: Showtime

**Chapter 26: Showtime**

"Alright, show time people!"

Shadow marched to and fro in front of the line of Wonderbolts. It was still odd to see them all in uniform.

"Everyone have their solos down?"

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone have the group section down?"

"Yes sir!"

"Damn straight. We have fifteen minutes till go time, so get ready for liftoff."

Time had passed quickly from briefing the squadron about the ESS. They now all stood atop a tower on the lower ring, waiting for the signal to begin their flight. After a few minutes, a single red streak of light shot into the sky, slowly arcing over the castle.

"First flare!" a ground crew member shouted, with other crew quickly echoing it.

"Take off positions!" Shadow commanded, turning himself toward the castle.

"Second flare!"

"Wings out!" Shadow shouted, unfurling his own wings slowly.

As he did so, he heard a simultaneous flap of wings extending. They were ready.

"Third flare!"

This was it.

"Launch!"

The seven Bravos lifted off in unison and bolted at top speed for the castle. Shadow watched as they raced over a massive crowd gathered in the gardens, flying rather close to Celestia's personal tower as she and her entourage watched from the balcony. The flight quickly formed into a delta formation with Storm at the lead, turning sharply around for another pass.

As they passed by Shadow noted the loud music playing below, recognizing the song.

'Well well, Vinyl…' thought Storm.

With a quick hoof signal, Shadow split the group in two, making two wide, opposite turns around the field. Quickly travelling out, Shadow counted the beats mentally, and whipped the group around. Shadow saw the other group do the same, apparently watching and mimicking his manoeuvres. Racing back toward the castle, Shadow counted the beats. His estimation seemed correct as they passed by, performing a split turn to avoid colliding with the second group. The music was synchronized with the pass.

With one final climb, the two groups reunited and dove down directly at the middle of the gardens. Gaining speed quickly, Shadow signalled to Dash. With a quick nod, she raced forward. A blinding flash of light erupted as she broke Mach one. Storm pushed his wings harder and followed suit. Breaking off to the left and right, Shadow and Dash flew low over the crowd, watching as the remainder of the squadron flew through their raintrail. After passing over the crowd, the squadron broke formation, leaving Berry to perform solo. Shadow flew away from the castle, keeping a one kilometer radius.

For next hour, Storm watched his squadron mates flying to and fro from the castle. Finally, as the last Bravo had performed, he swooped into perform himself. He hadn't practiced his solo, but at this stage the entire thing came naturally. Flying over the crowd, he pulled up, and gained a massive amount of air. As his airspeed lessened, a Storm gave one last major push with his wings and then performed an Immelmann reversal.

Pushing his wings to the limit, Shadow felt the air beginning to separate in front of him. He was about a thousand hooves up, and descending fast. A quick calculation brought Shadow's mind to ease. With on final push, he broke the sound barrier and pulled up harshly. The high G turn was a little painful and awkward, as his room to maneuver was small. Storm swore he could feel stomach getting squeezed into his back.

As he leveled out, he performed a wide turn to shed some speed and descended toward the crowd. Another quick yaw upwards, this time below Mach one, led him into a loop. As he looped around, he searched the gardens for the landing zone. Spotting the small stage, he completed the loop and raced off for one last turn. Pulling around the axis of the turn, Storm catapulted himself forward and pulled his wings in, performing several somersaults in the air. With a quick wing extension and balance adjustment, Shadow landed on the platform. Within seconds, he watched the other Bravos enter the area and land on the platform, making a loud thud on the wooden planks beneath their hooves.

Now came the standing. After a brief applause and thank you speech, the squadron was shuttled off the stage and to a nearby tower. At the door, Captain Armor waited calmly. Nodding at Shadow as the Wonderbolts approached, he opened the door and entered the tower.

Shadow had never been here before and felt slightly awkward in this foreign territory. The tower was notably more extravagant than the rest of the already extravagant castle. A massive spiral staircase led up to the top of the tower. Ascending slowly, Shadow caught up with Armor.

"Any news on Gallant?" Storm asked quietly.

Armor shook his head and stated, "No, we're having a couple issues with producing evidence. We're low on man power, especially since the dissolution of the OIA."

Shadow's eyes widened, "Internal Affairs was dissolved?"

Shining Armor nodded and explained, "The Joint Chiefs decided the OIA was redundant and less effective than the ESS."

"And your thoughts?" Storm asked, glancing over his shoulder suspiciously.

"I think there's something else going on in the system right now," Armor answered quietly, staring at the stairs ahead, "If it isn't collaborators or espionage, it's something political."

The stairs ahead leveled off and a door appeared. Stopping at the door, Armor nodded to Shadow and signalled for him to enter. Silently, the Wonderbolts walked in.

The chamber behind the door was amazing. With a deep blue carpet, and gold and white walls, the large round room was a sight to behold. A single, massive pillow by a large fireplace adorned the left side of the room. The rest of the chamber was covered by bookcases, filled with all sorts of books.

"I wonder if there's any Daring Do here, Dash," Shadow teased, glancing backwards at Rainbow.

Rainbow merely rolled her eyes and observed the room.

"Ah, we meet again Shadow Storm."

The feminine voice startled Shadow. He neglected to notice a large balcony door open. Slowly striding in, a large white figure appeared. Storm immediately bowed, and snapped to attention.

"There is no need for formalities Captain."

Shadow nodded and loosened his muscles. It was odd no matter what to be in the presence of royalty. It wasn't everyday that you met a Princess, let alone the Sovereign leader of Equestria.

"And Rainbow Dash, how lovely to see you!" Princess Celestia exclaimed, noticing Dash standing amidst the squadron, "I almost didn't recognize you with your uniform."

"It's great to see you too Princess," Dash replied half-heartedly.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh. Rainbow was always so calm and easy going, but this took it to a new level.

"You all performed magnificently, and I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule for me."

"It was nothing your highness," Shadow responded quickly, "If we're going to perform, why not here?"

"Oh, and I received a request this morning from the RAF. Are you ready Captain?" Celestia asked, quickly changing the subject.

Shadow found himself confused for a moment, and then taken aback. This was certainly one way to perform this, but Shadow had never expected anything like this.

"Uh…" Shadow said, his mouth gaping, "Yeah… yeah I guess we may as well."

Turning around to the Wonderbolts, Storm commanded, "Form two columns!"

The Bravos stared at him for a moment, before quickly obeying.

"Lieutenant Dash, step forward!" Shadow ordered, taking a stand between the two columns.

Shadow watched from the corner of his eye as the large white horse took a stand beside him. She must have been at least twice his height, and her full stature was now much more obvious.

Taking a deep breath, the Princess slowly began, "Second Lieutenant Rainbow Dash."

Silence erupted. Shadow eyed Dash, attempting to give her a signal. Not heeding his stare, Shadow rested his head in his hoof and let out a grunt. Finally, Dash took the hint.

"Yes your majesty," she responded awkwardly.

"By virtue of might, skill, speed, by recommendation from a superior officer, and by an outstanding record, I promote you to First Lieutenant of the Wonderbolts. Do you accept?"

"Yes your majesty," Dash responded again, this time much less awkwardly.

Magically drawing a sword from a nearby sheath on the wall, Celestia tapped Dash on the each shoulder three times, stating, "May you defend Equestria, serve our nation, serve the air force, bring harmony to the world, vanquish chaos, and protect those around you in times of need."

Silence gathered as Celestia slowly placed the sword back on the sheath. Standing awkwardly, the eight ponies spent the next minute in absolute silence.

"Well wasn't that fun."

Storm couldn't contain his laughter. The comment was unexpected, especially from Princess Celestia herself.

"Congratulation Rainbow Dash," Celestia stated nodding at her in a kind manner.

Rainbow nodded back. With a quick hoof signal, the Wonderbolts lined up at the door.

"Thank you your majesty for your hospitality," Shadow stated, proceeding to turn around and order, "File out!"

Slowly, the Wonderbolts marched out. As he shut the door and followed the troop of Pegasi down the stairs, Storm nodded at Armor once again. After bringing the column to a halt outside the tower, Storm walked to the front of the line.

"Fantastic job everpony. Not to mention your commendable flexibility with that improvisation. I had hoped you guys would pull through and you did. Now, the day's work is over. No training tomorrow, however I do ask that you all rendevouz at the normal training spot at eighteen hundred. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

Still fairly excited from the flight, the Wonderbolts rapidly dispersed, however Twister and Berry remained behind. Timidly, they approached Storm.

"Yes Lieutenants?" Shadow asked, grinning as welcomingly as possible.

"Sir, about tomorrow..." Twister muttered quietly.

With a sigh of annoyance, Berry blurted out, "What's going on tomorrow?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Shadow was grinning in a very awkward manner. Slowly, after a nod and salute, the two pegasi flew off, leaving Shadow alone amidst the castle. As they left his eyesight, the grin slipped right off Shadow's face. His heart sank thinking about tomorrow.

"And so ends an era..."


	28. Chapter 27: The End

**Chapter 27: The End**

"You're probably wondering why I brought you guys here. A little odd eh?"

Shadow paced in front of the Wonderbolts assembled in the courtyard.

"Well it is. We're going to be doing a little bit of celebrating. You guys did a fine job yesterday. So file out and head toward the lower ring."

Marching out of the castle, Shadow led the group in a through the city. After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a small tavern.

"The Bee and Barley... charming," Twister muttered as they walked toward the pub.

"It may not look like much Lieutenant but it's got the best food this side of Canterlot," Storm commented, opening the door.

The inside of the tavern was fairly normal. The dark green walls and dark orange furniture contrasted each other nicely in the dim candlelight of the evening. The place was surprisingly deserted, with only a few stragglers occupying seats in the corner tables of the pub.

"A round of cider, on me!" Shadow shouted at the bartender, slapping down a pile of shiny coins, adding under his breath, "Always wanted to do that..."

Slipping into a seat at the bar, Storm motioned for the other Wonderbolts to do the same. Slowly, the seven began to chat normally. As the bartender finally served the first round of cider, Shadow smiled a sad smile, staring down into the drink for a few minutes. Finally, as everyone finished their drinks, Storm ordered another round. This time, the cider was served almost immediately.

Raising his hoof, Storm shouted, "Attention!"

Instinctively, the Wonderbolts snapped to attention, jumping from their seats and forming a line.

"As you were," Shadow quickly clarified, "I just want to make a bit of a speech."

Standing up on his stool, Storm slowly began, "Tonight we celebrate. We did a damn good show yesterday. We also celebrate in a sad sort of way."

Shadow stopped for a moment, and finally continued, "Tonight is one of those few nights we spend together... united. As you all know, the Wonderbolts tend to be fractured and spread around the country. Well, now that we've done our inaugural show, we're no longer spared from that treatment. I can guarantee that we'll be split up very soon. In fact, I'm going to be briefing two of you on a field assignment in the morning."

Storm stopped, attempting to collect his thoughts. The Bravos were very confused by his speech, and gazed at him as such. Finally, Shadow cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to get all mushy but... I've never really trained a whole squadron. You guys piss me right off... in a good way. You've become sort of like an extended family to me. Walker, you remind me a lot of my sister, same with you Twister. And Chaser, you're like the annoying cousin that everyone barely tolerates."

Storm laughed slightly at his own joke, and returned to his somber tone after allowing the rest of the squadron to laugh, and Chaser to fume.

"But in all seriousness, each one of you is great. You deserve to be here, and I'm glad I have all of you at my side. You're alright flyers by my standards, and those are hard to live up to. So thank you all."

Shadow slowly sat back down on his stool. After staring at his cider for a few moments longer, he finally raised the glass.

"To the end of an era," Shadow shouted before chugging the glass.

The cider was stiff and spicy, burning his throat as it went down. Shadow didn't notice however, he simply chugged the whole thing in one smooth motion.

The night progressed, and after a couple glasses of cider, the entire squadron was in high spirits. Shadow remained aloof, drinking only one sole glass of cider. Sitting in a dark corner, he watched the other pegasi dancing about and discussing various things. He was used to this whole situation, and had seen it so many times.

"Mind if I sit down?"

The voice made Shadow shudder. He knew it too well. Without looking at the source, Storm nodded. Finally, after nearly a minute of staring at his fellow pegasi at the bar, Shadow looked to the side. A familiar white pony had slipped into the booth, and was now sitting across the table from him.

"What is it now? More errands for me to run?" Shadow asked, frowning.

"Well, yes, but it can wait. I just came to chat," Razortooth answered, grinning slightly.

"Chat?"

"Chat."

"Well that's a new one," Storm muttered, sighing.

Razortooth widened his grin and stated, "Can't I have a normal life like you?"

Shadow merely chuckled and shook his head, returning his gaze to the Wonderbolts. They looked so happy and friendly.

"Why aren't you over there?"

Storm raised an eyebrow and gave Razortooth a sidelong glance.

"Well, they are your squadron after all…"

"I'm not feeling it tonight," Shadow quickly cut off Razortooth, "Plus, I've always been a bit… strained when it comes to social events. And someone needs to be sober enough to guide everyone home."

"Ah yes, the designated flyer perhaps?" Razortooth said, extending his hoof in front of his face to examine it.

"Why did you defect anyway?" Shadow randomly questioned, turning to look at Razortooth.

"Ah, alas, I tire of the death and destruction that the Empire so happily provides," Razortooth answered, still examining his hoof, "Your Equestria is much nicer to live in you know."

"Huh..." Storm muttered, mulling on Razortooth's answer.

"Hey Hotshot!"

Storm turned slowly to see Walker and Dash approaching the table. Rainbow was obviously drunk, stumbling to and fro. Walker was slightly less, attempting to guide Dash in her drunken stupor. Flopping down beside Storm, the two squished into the booth.

"Who's…. who's… who's this?" Dash stuttered, her words slurred.

"Uh…" Shadow stuttered back at her, slightly unsure of how to handle Dash in this state, "This is Colonel Razortooth, he's an old friend of mine."

Storm grinned awkwardly and looked at Razortooth. The changeling remained calm, his façade of a white pony unchanging.

"Charmed to the last," he stated, grinning suavely.

Rainbow began giggling uncontrollably as Razortooth spoke, causing a look of confusion to sweep across the Colonel's face.

Still reeling from laughing, Rainbow turned Walker and asked, "Walker, get some more cider…? Pwease?"

"I think you've had enough," Walker answered, pulling away from Dash.

The night progressed in this awkward form, with Dash flopping about the booth. As time wore on, Storm eventually rose, prodding Dash out of the seat. Supporting her on his shoulder, Storm shouted at the Wonderbolts to form up at the door. Razortooth remained behind, watching from afar as Shadow and the Bolts left. After a brief, lazy march up the city's steps, the seven pegasi found themselves amidst the castle's guest quarters, splitting off in various directions.

"You know… you know… youuuu…" Dash muttered, stumbling along while still using Shadow as support.

The two had split off from the group, with Storm leading Dash slowly to her quarters.

"I remember you…"

Shadow cringed as he pushed the door open, Dash flopping against him heavily.

"Really, you don't say?" he responded, straining to keep the door open while supporting Dash.

"Not far now, just a few more steps," Shadow stated, attempting keep both Dash and himself moving.

Rainbow's quarters were a carbon copy of his, aside from the balcony being on the opposite side of the room.

"I… I… I…" Rainbow continued stuttering, giggling in between each letter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shadow finally reached the bed opposite the door, and allowed Dash to slump onto it.

"Thanksh… you're a good kid Scootaloo…"

"What… the buck…" Shadow muttered, taking a step back from the bed.

As he moved toward the door, he shouted, "Night Dash."

Rainbow merely muttered back at him.

The hall was now clear, with no one in sight. Shadow found himself lost in thought, wandering through the halls in the pale light of candles and the moon. He felt sad and depressed. He remembered that day when he crashed into Ponyville. He remembered the moment he first laid eyes on Dash. It was so far in the past now. Shadow wandered around in this state for an eternity. The moon stared down on him, glaring at him as he passed by every window. Eventually he exited the halls of the castle and found himself once again lost in the gardens of Canterlot.

He eventually settled down next to a small, silent creek. The slow ripples reflected his colourless face in the pale moonlight. Storm stared down at the reflection for a while. He contemplated his life, his current status, and the future. He thought about Rainbow, about Twilight, about Gallant, about Spitfire.

He thought about himself.

"Who am I?"

Storm felt his heart sinking as he stared at his face. He wasn't old, at all really. He was still extremely young for an RAF captain. He was different now, though. His mind was fatigued and weathered. His former aura of happiness had was now a faint glimmer, and in this state, impossible to see.

"Who am I?" Shadow muttered again.

"Storm, Shadow, Pegasus. RAF."

Shadow jumped up and whipped around to find a dark figure standing behind him. Razortooth smiled in a surprisingly kind way.

"Agile and very good at multi-tasking. Dark grey fur, bright green mane. A bit unstable emotionally."

"Your dossiers are thorough," Shadow remarked, turning back toward the creek.

"What dossier?" Razortooth answered, "Those are my personal observations. Would you like to hear more?"

"Sure go ahead," Shadow sarcastically replied, "Skip to the part where he's also mentally unstable, and slightly crazed."

"Actually, your mental stamina is remarkable. You've gone through a lot you know, I've seen many operatives become shell shocked from a single, small scale skirmish. You've fought in large battles lasting days."

"Thanks," Storm said, loosening his muscles, "I hadn't expected to be complimented by the enemy and told off by my superiors."

"On the contrary, I really do wish we had someone like you on our side. But we have no heroes," Razortooth commented, sighing, "Our heroes usually end up dying after their conscience gets in the way of her majesty's orders."

Silence erupted as Shadow contemplated the differences between the two warring factions.

"Who's my next target?" Storm asked suddenly, his left ear twitching.

"Major Ivory Thunder. RAF. Manages Combat Air Patrols in the Greater Canterlot Area. Allows our nearby troop and operative movements to go ahead unhindered."

"Where is he?" Shadow questioned, turning to Razortooth.

"Well, how well do you dance?"

"Dance?"

"Dance."


	29. Chapter 28: A Squadron Divided

**Author's Note**

****William here. Not going to be able to write or post much over this weekend, as I have Survival Training. So apologies if there is a bit of a slow down in the writing process. Also, if you notice any grammatical issues, point them out. I didn't get the chance to read this one as thoroughly.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Squadron Divided**

Night passed into a day silently. Shadow barely slept that night, but he didn't feel his fatigue. He awoke later than usual and gathered everyone still later, though it was still early in the day. They were all visibly feeling the effects from last night. After giving them a few moments to fall in and compose themselves, Shadow sighed and began the briefing.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!"

Dash cringed slightly as Shadow raised his voice. He wasn't shouting, but her head still ached and his volume wasn't helping.

"I just got new orders from Major Spitfire," Shadow stated, clearing his throat quietly, "There's a possible Wonderbolt candidate, apparently a real 'gutsy' flyer that's come to her attention. I looked at her credentials, and they're surprisingly good. As a result, we need to test her. Feather, Twister, step forward."

The two mares took a large step forward from the line.

"You two are going to Ponyville. You'll be going to audition this… Ditzy Doo… for the squadron."

A snort of laughter erupted from Rainbow, causing Storm to shoot a glare at Dash.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Shadow asked, not masking his annoyance.

"With all due respect sir," Dash stated before continuing, "Derpy? Really?"

"Derpy?" Storm questioned slowly.

Dash attempted to stifle further laughter and continued, "She's a mailpony. She's colossally terrible at flying and just a general klutz."

"Noted Lieutenant, but orders are orders," Shadow said with a sigh, "Nonetheless, you two are flying to Ponyville. No trains. The trip should take two days if you only take eight hours sleep and two hours break each day, but pack enough supplies for four. And make sure to pick up Derp-… Ditzy Doo's Dossier at the RAF HQ. Questions?"

"No sir!" the two shouted, stepping back into the line.

"Then you two are dismissed," Shadow ordered sternly, slowly becoming more serious and tense, "Everypony else, remain here, I have another assignment for you guys."

With an air of importance and haste, Feather and Twister marched out of the room, the door slamming behind them. Storm took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He turned around and stared out the window for a few moments, the early morning sun glistening on the still dew-soaked plants in the gardens below.

"I've got a new target, and I need your help."

Storm turned back around.

"One Air Force Major Ivory Thunder is a collaborator and in need of a capture. Now, the RAF annual ball is this Saturday. We're going to take him down there."

The Lieutenants nodded slowly, processing the information. Dash felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Now, since I've established my… err… status with Dash publicly, I'll be going in on this one. Walker, Berry, you two will be going as well. Chaser, I need you to provide overwatch. Hooah?"

"Hooah," the Bolts responded quietly.

Dash still felt anxious, but knowing Shadow was going in with her, she took some solace in that fact.

Taking a few steps away, Shadow withdrew a bundle of paper from a nearby drawer in a dresser. Throwing it on the ground in front of his fellow squadron mates, Storm unravelled the string that bound the sheets together. As it came loose, they all unfurled and flopped onto the floor.

"Drafts, plans, charts, and maps. They're all here," Shadow stated, "Now, let's go over the plan then..."

* * *

"... and we should be able to pull it off."

Shadow watched the Bravos staring at the charts, their faces resolute.

"Any questions?" Storm asked as they slowly raised their heads.

"No sir," they responded quickly.

Grinning, Storm dismissed the Bravos and began packing the charts away again. Dash found herself alone in the hallway, bored. Stepping outside onto a nearby balcony, Dash unfurled her wings and took flight. Banking steeply to left, and yawing up, Rainbow soon found herself at a great distance from the castle, looking down on it from the sky.

With a burst of speed, she dived and headed toward the lower ward, pulling up just above the rooftops of the buildings. Circling around the city, she flew about, practicing various aerobatic manoeuvres in the skies of Canterlot. Finally, after flying for nearly an hour, she banked once again to the left, and flew directly back to the castle.

The flight was exhilarating and relieved most of her stress, but Dash quickly found herself becoming bored again. She had expected Wonderbolt life to be a bit faster paced than this after all. Returning to her quarters, Dash flopped down on the large bed. After a few minutes, and an unsuccessful attempt to read a novel, Rainbow soon found herself wandering about the castle. Bored out of her mind, and with Walker apparently elsewhere, Dash headed for Shadow's quarters.

She opened the door unintentionally quiet, and walked in. She found Shadow humming to himself quietly, reading a book. He sat on a stool, the book perched on the desk.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dash asked without forethought.

Storm reacted quickly and whipped around in his typical instinctive fashion, catapulting the stool across the room into shelf. Shadow watched as a large pot toppled on top of the shelf. Acting quickly, Storm burst forward in flight, and managed to scoop the pot up off the shelf and place it on the ground, landing once again with a slide across the floor.

"Sorry," Dash apologized, giggling quietly.

"Try not to sneak up on me next time, you know how jumpy I am," Shadow stated, steadying the pot with his hoof, "What's up?"

"Not much, I'm kind of bored. It's odd to have a day off. I'd have expected to be fully engrossed in flying," Rainbow answered, walking across the room to flop on Storm's bed.

"Ah yes, the calm before the storm," Shadow remarked with a grin, moving toward Rainbow.

"So what's up with you?" Dash asked, turning to look at Shadow.

"Not much, just prepping for Saturday," Storm responded with a sigh, settling in on the bed opposite Dash, "Getting my suit ready, gadgets, goggles, papers, ID, practicing what little I know of dancing."

Dash laughed as Shadow finished. Storm raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Dancing? Really?"

"Well it's a ball after all; I need to be able to fit in with the crowd. Not arouse attention, that sort of thing. Thank Celestia for my sister..."

"Sister?" Dash asked, sitting up straight, "You have a sister?"

Storm nodded, and replied, "Uh yeah... Ice... she's an interesting one... a Dancer ..."

"Reeeaaally?" Dash commented, laughing quietly.

"Yeah, but that's a story for another day. My family doesn't matter."

Rainbow watched as Shadow got up, his face quickly changing from happy to melancholy and stressed. Was it something she said?

"What's up with your family anyway?" Rainbow asked, daring to push further.

"We never saw eye to eye on things. They told me I could be anything I wanted, as long as I didn't join the military. Funny what life throws at you..." Shadow responded, quickly spacing out as he moved toward the window.

"But I'm no longer one of them. We have different ideals..."

"How so?" Dash carefully questioned, sitting up further.

Shadow sighed and answered, "I'm willing to take lives for Equestria, and serve the greater good. And my family holds onto this naive morality that everything can be solved by talking or being a doormat."

Storm stared out the window, laughing quietly. He turned and looked at Dash over his shoulder, donning an awkward, sad smile.

"But the reality is..." Storm stated, still grinning oddly, "Sometimes violence is the only course of action, and the only solution to a problem is a hoof in the face."

Silence dawned on the room with Shadow's depressing proclamations. Storm returned his gaze to the sky, watching the clouds drift softly across the bright sky.

"I'm acting like my old self," Shadow stated, ripping his glare from the window, and nearly stumbling to the middle of the room, "I need to get out."

Storm stared at Dash as she returned his blank look with confusion. Rainbow watched as Shadow left rapidly, nearly running out of the room. The door slamming behind him echoed through the room. Once again, Rainbow Dash was alone.

Between muttering and thinking, Shadow had aimlessly walked himself down one of the many mazelike halls. He felt angry, for no apparent reason. He just wanted to punch something, and release his anger. Slamming a hoof against the wall, Storm brushed his mane backwards and slid down onto the cold tile floor. He remained in this odd, half-sitting, half-lying down position, thinking about everything and attempting to calm himself.

Eventually, he stood up and moved back to his quarters, finding Dash still there, lounging on his bed. Sheepishly, he entered, before calling her attention.

"I uh... sorry..."

"No problem, I didn't mean to push you that far anyway," Dash replied with a grin, "Up for a dogfight?"

Storm smiled back and narrowed his eyes.

"Always."


	30. Chapter 29: Espionage

**Author's Note**

We're nearing the end! I've wrapped up writing, just a simple manner of editing the material, and releasing it. So brace yourselves, many a chapter to come soon.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Espionage**

"Wow."

"Agreed. Wow. There goes the plan."

Shadow and Rainbow couldn't believe their eyes.

"I didn't even think we had this many serviceponies..."

The entire hall was filled with RAF officers of varying ranks. A sea of various colours unfolded across the building. The hall itself was just as magnificent, being entirely gold and silver, with a massive chandelier in the middle of the room. A small stage opposite the main door was home to a symphony, whose music was more than slightly muffled by the sound of moving bodies and conversation.

"Like something out of a Con Mane novel," Storm remarked, laughing as he took a step forward.

Dash hesitated for a moment. With a reassuring glance backward, Shadow and Rainbow dived into the crowd. The din of speaking ponies was rather annoying to Dash's ears as she attempted to keep up with Storm as he moved through the crowd.

Emerging onto the dance floor in the middle of the ballroom, Dash watched Shadow turn around and bow towards her. Not understanding the gesture, Rainbow found herself confused as he dragged her into the midst of the sea of dancing ponies. Resting her head on Storm's shoulder, Dash followed as closely as possible, but the whole affair was a bit awkward. She stumbled a few times, as did Shadow, but they managed fairly well. As the music ebbed and weaved, they did too, and Rainbow couldn't help but grin. The two continued in their awkward way, with Rainbow giggling uncontrollably. As the music winded down slightly, Shadow leaned closer to Rainbow's ear.

"I can't see anything from my angle," Shadow whispered as he guided Dash into a slow, gentle turn, "You?"

Narrowing her eyes, Dash responded, "Nope, me neither."

As luck would have it, the orchestra began to wrap up the song. Moving towards the edge of the crowd, Shadow spun Rainbow around with his hoof and retreated. Taking a final bow as the music slowly tapered away, Shadow moved back into the surrounding crowd.

Following as quickly as possible, Rainbow soon fell behind, wandering aimlessly. Eventually, she found herself in a clearing near one of the bars in the room. Standing for a few minutes, Dash surveyed the crowd for Ivory or Shadow. Finally, she spotted Storm exit the crowd, and move to the bar. Rainbow moved quickly and slipped in closer to Shadow, as he tapped his hoof on the counter.

"See him yet?" Storm asked as Dash leaned against the counter beside him.

"No," Rainbow replied, stretching her neck to peek into the crowd.

Shadow turned around and waved the bartender over.

"Cider Martini," Storm stated, grinning at Dash, "Shaken, not stirred. And for the lovely mare… a gin and tonic."

With a look of confusion, the bartender nodded and left. Storm returned his eyes to the crowd, still smiling.

"Ah, Hotshot!"

Dash and Shadow turned immediately, recognizing the voice. A familiar yellow figure trotted quickly towards them, wearing a formal dress uniform.

"Major," Storm acknowledged, nodding at the approaching Pegasus.

"What's up Spitfire?" Rainbow asked, smiling as the fellow Wonderbolt took a place beside her.

With a sigh, Spitfire responded, "Not much. Getting bogged down by all this paper work and officer stuff."

"Never should have agreed to the promotion Spitfire," Shadow shouted, leaning backwards to make eye contact, "Now _I_ get to have all the fun."

Blushing, Spitfire returned, "Yeah yeah, funny…"

Rainbow made idle chat with Spitfire for the next few minutes, staring out into the crowd every few seconds to look for Ivory Thunder, to no avail. Shadow found himself staring too, and finding nothing. A sudden movement caught his eye, as Dash attempted to get Shadow's attention. Turning to her, Shadow raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Rainbow commented, laughing quietly.

"I don't," Storm returned, smiling slyly, "I pretty much had no idea what I was doing."

Rainbow chuckled quietly and returned to conversing with Spitfire. For a few more minutes, the two talked. Shadow kept his eyes on the crowd, but it was in vain.

Tapping Dash on the shoulder, Storm whispered in her ear, "It's useless, I can barely see past twenty feet."

Nodding silently, Rainbow stared at the ground, attempting to come up with a new plan of action. Storm followed suit, biting his lower lip unconsciously.

"Oh hey!"

Shadow whipped his head to the side and watched Spitfire waving at an approaching pony. The approaching pony was cream coloured, with a short, dark grey mane.

"Dash, Hotshot, meet Major Thunder."

Storm grinned and moved toward the Thunder. He couldn't believe this. They couldn't find him, but he had come directly to them.

"Major Ivory Thunder," Shadow stated, grinning slyly, "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" the cream coloured Pegasus returned, his voice gruff, "From who? Spitfire tellin' stories now?"

"Oh no," Shadow clarified, giving Spitfire a sidelong glance, "We have a… mutual friend."

Storm watched as Dash moved around behind Thunder. Storm continued grinning, as the bartender finally delivered their drinks.

"A drink, Major Thunder?" he asked, sipping his cider with a slight dramatic air.

"I don't drink," Ivory returned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Too bad."

With that, Shadow whipped around kicked his hind legs out with full force, landing his blow directly on both of Ivory's front legs. As Thunder collapsed, stunned and shocked, Dash quickly jumped into action, forcing Ivory to the ground, restraining him.

Producing a set of hoofcuffs from inside his jacket, Storm snapped the metal contraption around the Major's hooves, despite his protest.

"You are under arrest by order of the Equestrian Secret Service!" Storm shouted, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, you will be appointed one. Do you understand your rights?"

By now, the music had stopped as a large crowd gathered around the spectacle. Spitfire remained in her position, her mouth wide open in shock and amazement. Dash watched as Walker and Berry pushed their way to the front of the crowd, followed quickly by Chaser.

Storm caught Rainbow's eye and grinned for a moment. Rainbow smiled back but watched Shadow's grin melt away quickly as a large figure cast a shadow over her. She turned around to see a rather annoyed and angry looking Captain Armor approaching.

* * *

"Really Captain Storm? Really?"

"Well it was the only place I was given!"

Shadow sat awkwardly on a stool amidst the detention wing of the castle. He had never been here, and the cold grey tile that populated this place gave an overbearing feeling of gloominess. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Well," Armor continued, his brow furrowed crisply, "You sure made a commotion. Ever heard of subtlety?"

"Captain, you saw how packed that place was. What could I have done?" Shadow asked, placing a hoof on his forehead.

With a sigh, Armor nodded and concluded, "Fine. I still don't like this Secret Service Business. I can't find any files on it."

"It's only between the RAF and ESS," Shadow clarified, adding, "And the files are even above my temporary clearance. Everything I've gotten is word of mouth. I've filed no reports. It's all very... hush hush."

"Well I still don't like it. Ever since the business with the OIA-"

Shadow quickly interrupted, "What happened? I never heard about it."

Armor marched to the opposite side of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Well, apparently the Office of Internal Affairs was 'redundant' with the ESS. But I did a bit of digging. An ESS commissioner by the name of Silverhoof was involved in some joint ops with the OIA. The ESS procured information, while the OIA did the leg work; arrests and the like. But they didn't do very well. Several agents were KIA, others injured. So the ESS decides to step into a few missions, which they miraculously-"

"Wait, wait," Storm interrupted again, standing up and moving closer to Armor, "Did you say... Silverhoof?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Continue," Shadow stated, moving to the large mirror on the one side of the room.

"Well, they somehow managed to take down the entire ring of collaborators in one fell swoop. The Joint Chiefs thought nothing of it, but something was wrong from the start..."

Shadow felt himself torn. He wanted to tell Armor about his situation and about the fact he was working for Silverhoof, but then again, that knowledge might cause Armor to be placed in a dangerous position.

"So what's it matter to you?"

Storm snapped his head up toward Armor and took a few seconds before responding. It was too risky.

"I've met the commissioner once or twice," Shadow responded quietly.

"Indeed..." Armor returned, eyeing Storm suspiciously for a few moments, "You're free to go. I've already had Major Thunder delivered to the ESS."

"Alright, thanks Captain Armor," Shadow stated, moving toward the door, "You're a good soldier."

"Thanks, you too."

Opening the door slowly, Shadow left the room and found himself in a long grey hallway. Dash was apparently waiting outside, along with Chaser, Berry and Walker. With a quick hoof motion, the Wonderbolts stood up and moved toward the door at the end of the hall. A sound behind them made Storm stop in his tracks. He looked back to see Armor standing in the doorway to the Interrogation Room.

With a nod, Armor shouted, "Be careful Captain Storm."


	31. Chapter 30: Puzzling

**Chapter 30: Puzzling**

"Well that went well."

Storm shot a cold glance at Dash in response to her statement. Rainbow wiped the smug smile off her face as quickly as possible. She noted that Shadow was now in an icy, silent mood. Was it something she said? Or was it Armor? She knew better than to ask Storm at this point, but she racked her brain for whatever may have caused his sudden mood swing.

As she thought, she walked aimlessly alongside Shadow, and soon found herself once again at his quarters. She watched as he stood on the balcony, staring out at the clouds. Finally, after exhausting her mind, Rainbow decided to get it over with and ask Shadow.

"Shadow," Dash calmly said, moving alongside the dark Pegasus, "What's up?"

Storm finally gave way and answered, "Armor mentioned some... unsettling news. I'm beginning to have my doubts about Silverhoof again..."

"I thought we already went over this?" Dash stated with a sigh, quickly adding, "It's too late to go back."

Shadow nodded slowly.

After a few minutes of silence, Shadow remarked, "I'm beginning to have the same feelings that you are Rainbow. I feel like something's not right; it's like being on verge of a storm, not knowing when or if it'll hit."

"Don't say that," Dash snapped at Shadow, "All it'll do is worry us both."

"Sorry," Shadow replied in annoyance, heading back inside his quarters.

With a sigh, Rainbow Dash followed, trailing behind Storm as he made his way to a nearby cabinet, adorned in white and gold. A dull screech erupted as Shadow slowly opened the doors.

"I overreacted," Dash stated sheepishly as Storm shoved his head in the cabinet.

"I know. I'm bucking stressed too," Shadow answered, his voice muffled by the heavy wood of the cabinet.

Storm's head emerged from the cabinet, this time wearing a black beret and aviators. Moving toward the doorway silently, Shadow stretched his wings out.

"Where you going?" Dash asked, following Storm.

"Somewhere."

Rainbow gave up following Shadow as he walked down the hall, realizing he was not in the mood to talk. Returning to her own quarters, Dash read for about an hour before getting bored. With a quick trot across the hall, Rainbow headed to Walker's quarters.

Knocking her hoof on it, Dash watched the door quickly open. Without asking, Rainbow walked in, causing Walker to stare at her angrily.

"Come in," Walker sarcastically stated, closing the door and moving to follow Dash.

"I'm bored."

"I can see that," Walker replied, watching Rainbow flop lazily on the bed.

"Let's do something."

"Like?"

"I dunno," Dash remarked, standing back up, "Something."

A quiet knock at the door silenced Walker before she could respond. With a sigh, she opened the door, knowing who would be on the other side.

"Sir," Walker acknowledged as Captain Storm entered.

Shadow nodded and moved into the middle of the room, motion Dash to come over. Walker remained aloof for a minute, before finally joining the two after a quick glare from Shadow. He was in an odd mood. He had a look of seriousness and an air of importance around him.

"Lieutenants," Storm stated, clearing his throat, "I've been given what is to be my 'final' target. I'll be going in alone on this one. Tomorrow, I arrest the target on a train to Appaloosa. I'd like to make a note with you two... off the record."

Walker looked at Rainbow in confusion, but was only answered by an equally confused look. Finally, Rainbow and Walker nodded.

"Good," Shadow continued, sighing, "I don't like this. The situation seems... off. I have this bad feeling about the whole thing. I did some digging, and I can't find any records on Silverhoof or his division. It's like they don't exist. If anything goes down, I need you two to keep the squadron together, and try to stop whatever Silverhoof is planning. Don't come after me."

"You sound like you _know_ this is gonna happen..." Dash remarked, turning around and taking a few steps away.

"Well I'm just feeling a bit... paranoid," Shadow said, backing away towards the door, adding awkwardly, "Sorry I interrupted... your... thing..."

With that, Shadow slammed the door behind him. He stood outside the door for a few seconds, collecting himself, before leaving with a sigh.

"That was weird..." Walker commented, looking at Dash.

"No kidding..."


	32. Chapter 31: On the Rails Again

**Chapter 31: On the Rails Again**

Shadow breathed heavily and nervously as the train slowly rolled in. Glancing down at his jacket pocket, he checked once again for his train ticket. The faint silver lining on the ticket glimmered in the bright light of the early morning sun.

"Relax."

Storm grinned and turned around, replying, "And you're here because?"

"I thought I may as well say goodbye."

Dash approached quickly, weaving between the crowds of ponies assembling to board the train. She came to a stop slowly in front of Shadow and smiled. Softly, she kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"And you forgot these."

Reaching into a small saddlebag on her back, Dash procured a familiar item.

"My glasses," Storm stated, smirking, "How'd I forget them?"

Gently, Rainbow placed the dark black sunglasses on Storm's face. Taking a step back, Rainbow's smile widened.

"So?" Shadow asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a secret agent about to perform a highly classified mission," Dash chuckled.

"Seriously?" Storm asked quietly, stepping toward Rainbow.

"No, you look fine," Rainbow clarified, still giggling.

A loud blast from the train's whistle caught Storm's attention and gaze. Taking a step back slowly, he turned to look back at Dash.

"That's my cue," Storm stated, the grin on his face disappearing slowly.

"When do you get back?" Dash asked, moving to follow Shadow as he picked up speed.

"Tomorrow, 1900 hours."

Tripping over someone's hoof, Dash stumbled forward. Regaining her footing, she quickly apologized and turned to follow Shadow to no avail.

He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"I'll have a club soda."

Shadow glanced to the side, his mane slightly obscuring his view. The source of the order was right beside him.

"Drink's on me," Shadow stated, smiling as warmly as possible.

"Thank you son."

A grey Pegasus sat on the stool beside Storm, watching the bartender keenly as he poured his drink. Turning to face Shadow, he returned his smile.

"What's yer name?"

"Storm," Shadow replied, "And yours?"

"Breeze, Midnight Breeze," the Pegasus proclaimed happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Breeze," Shadow stated, extending a hoof toward the fellow Pegasus.

Midnight shook his hoof, and took a sip of his drink. There was something innocent in his demeanour and appearance. His greying yellow mane gave him a look of wisdom.

After swallowing his mouthful with a sigh, he turned once again to Storm.

"Where ye headed to?"

"Appaloosa," Storm answered, nodding slowly, "Visiting my cousin."

"Ah. Yes. I'm headed that way me self," Midnight returned, still grinning, "What ye do fer a livin' Mister uh..."

"Storm," Shadow restated, answering, "I'm in the military. Air Force to be specific."

"Oh, my, isn't that excitin'?" Breeze remarked with a chuckle that sounded more like a cough.

Storm could feel the dining car slowly tilting as they began to ascend a hill. Now was the time.

"So, Mr. Breeze," Shadow began, turning fully to face the grey pony, "What do you do?"

"Er..." Breeze hesitated.

"What's wrong Mr. Breeze?"

"Uh, what did you say your name was again?" Midnight asked nervously, changing the subject.

"Storm. Shadow Storm."

Breeze couldn't contain it any longer. His face filled with dread.

"Heard of me eh?" Storm stated, grinning sinisterly, "Suppose you would have, I made _quite _a scene at the RAF ball the other night."

"Oh, yes. Excuse me sonny."

With that, Midnight stood up abruptly and headed toward the front of the train. Waiting a few seconds, Shadow stood up and followed, slowly gaining on his target as he walked leisurely after him. He could tell Breeze was nervous. He kept glancing over his shoulder at Storm. Now it was a standoff, and Breeze made the first move.

Bursting forward with surprising speed and agility, Breeze took off running, smashing through the door of the car. Shadow quickly took after the Pegasus in shock. He hadn't expected that kind of speed or decisiveness from someone who seemed so feeble.

Smashing into the next car, Storm watched as the door slammed shut on the opposite side of the car. He followed quickly and soon found himself in a chase, slowly gaining ground, as he could now see Midnight, as opposed to a blurred movement of the door ahead of him.

As he crashed through the fourth car, Storm stumbled as the car jolted backward.

"Buck."

Rushing forward, he opened the door and came to an abrupt stop, watching the car ahead of him slowly moving away.

'He's separated the train!' Storm thought, glancing down at the large, growing gap.

Quickly, without a moment to spare, Shadow moved to the back of the car. With a sigh, he charged, smacking the door open, and jumping with a heavy wing beat.

Time seemed to slow down as Shadow glanced at the tracks flying by beneath him. He could spot each single tie and nail flying by at high speed. Lifting his head to gauge his trajectory, Storm cringed as he approached the car ahead. No matter what happened, this would hurt.

With a loud crash, Storm quite literally smashed through the door, pulling the hinges out of the wood. Loud cries of surprise and terror erupted as Storm moaned and stood up. Breeze stood opposite the car, his mouth wide open with surprise.

Moving swiftly, Shadow crossed the car in pursuit of Midnight. Breeze attempted to flee, but it was too late. As he swung the door open, Storm crashed down on Breeze, tackling him to the ground in between the two cars.

"It's over DIRECTOR Breeze!" Shadow shouted, the sound of clacking wheels and howling wind filling his ears harshly.

"Is it really?!" Breeze retorted, struggling underneath Shadow's weight.

Pulling a set of hoofcuffs from his pocket, Storm restrained his target. Although he was uncooperative, Storm managed to guide Breeze to a seat nearby and sit him down in it.

Staring out the window, Shadow sighed and rested his head against the glass, closing his eyes wearily. He had taken out the final target.

It was over.


	33. Chapter 32: A Welcoming Committee

**Chapter 32: A Welcoming Committee**

"Where is he?"

Dash spoke to herself aloud, as she glanced at the clock. The train was an hour late. It was sunset, and darkness was slowly filling the train station.

Finally, a shrill whistle signalled its approach. The dark grey and brown train rolled into the station, puffing smoke slowly. A flood of ponies erupted from the train and the city, creating havoc. Dash stretched her legs and neck to peer through the crowd.

"Miss me?"

Dash turned around a smiled as Storm approached from behind. She noted two suited ponies guiding an elderly looking Pegasus away.

"Is that him?" Dash asked, peering around Storm.

Pushing her backwards gently, Shadow replied, "No no no... well yes, actually, but let's not talk about that. I feel like a million bits. It's over. Finally."

Rainbow grinned and followed Shadow as he moved towards the exit, straightening his aviators as he did so. He walked with a renewed confidence and vigour. He no longer seemed so stressed.

"Captain!"

Shadow grinned and pressed ahead. Dash quickly followed and watched as Shadow approached a familiar white unicorn, standing beneath the exit. She fell behind after getting caught behind a baggage cart, but caught up quickly. As she stood beside Storm, she glanced at his face. It was now devoid of happiness.

Turning to look forward, she saw Armor was accompanied by five heavily armoured unicorns. They all looked angry, or at least dangerous.

"I'm sorry Captain," Armor stated, his face showing a slight bit of sadness, "but orders are orders."

Shadow nodded slowly as the unicorns began to approach at a crawl. He took a step back, his eyes darting to and fro.

"Hotshot?" Dash asked, moving backwards alongside Storm.

He didn't reply.

"Shadow?"

No response.

"Sh-"

Dash hadn't even finished Storm's name before she felt herself pushed against the wall harshly. One of the unicorns was restraining her. She struggled for a moment before giving up, watching in horror as the other remaining unicorns fell upon Shadow. The station fell silent as the spectacle unfolded.

Finally, the unicorn's let up. Storm stood up, coughing. He was now in hoofcuffs, and being led away by Armor rapidly.

"Shadow!"

Finally, her assailant released his grip and followed the procession behind Armor and Storm.

"SHADOW!" Dash shouted once more.

She watched as Armor whipped around, pointing at Storm. He was airborne, and flying directly back to the station. Landing directly in front of Rainbow, he stumbled to a stop in his hoofcuffs.

Dash approached him quickly, as he turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with fear. She felt a hoof move through her mane and pull her forward. Closing her eyes, she felt Shadow kiss her lips gently. The feeling was abruptly ended, as Storm was yanked backwards by the Legionnaires. They forced him to the ground again and tied a rope around his wings. With a nod, Armor signalled the Legionnaires to continue on with Storm.

Armor remained at the exit for a moment, glancing at Dash, before leaving. Rainbow took a place in the doorway and watched as the crowd cleared for Armor and his soldiers, as they escorted Storm up the long path to the castle.

Taking a step forward, Dash heard a crackle. She pulled her hoof back and looked down. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she lowered her head to the ground. There, in a small puddle on the street, lay a familiar object.

Black aviator sunglasses; lenses cracked and shattered.

* * *

"That bucking bastard!"

Storm smashed his hooves against the wall, but quickly regretted it. He pulled his legs back, aching.

"That's not going to help Captain. Remain as calm as possible."

Shadow moved back toward the iron bars at the front of the cell. He placed his hooves around them, leaning toward the unicorn on the other side.

"We both know I didn't do this."

Captain Armor nodded slowly, remarking, "True, but that won't hold up in court."

Shadow moved away from the bars and flopped down on the rusty, iron cot that served as a bed. Canterlot Castle's dungeons were not the worst prison cells by far, but were dilapidated from lack of use.

Moaning, Shadow stated, "This was the perfect crime Armor. There's no files, no reports, no nothing."

"There's always something," Armor replied half-heartedly.

A loud crash at the end of the hall signalled the door opening, followed by shouting.

"What the hay is going on!"

Shadow sat up and watched another familiar officer take a stand at the bars of his cell.

"Major," Storm acknowledged, saluting.

"Yeah," Spitfire returned angrily, "Now tell me what the buck this is all about!"

"Yes ma'am," Shadow answered, standing at attention, "I've been charged with treason."

"Did you do it?"

"No ma'am."

"THEN WHY THE BUCK IS HE IN HERE!" Spitfire shouted to the side, panting heavily.

Armor laughed quietly and moved backwards after a glare from Spitfire. After a few seconds, Spitfire took a deep breath and attempted to calm down.

"Don't worry Hotshot, we'll get you out of this."

"We?" Storm asked, coughing.

"I forgot to mention that..." Armor added.

Spitfire grinned and stated, "Captain Armor will be representing you in court."

A smile crossed Shadow's face as a familiar shape appeared out of the darkness, moving to stand beside Spitfire. Soarin' was now within view, looking serious as ever. Forcing back anxiety and tears of joy, Shadow straightened himself to his full height.

"Well let's get cracking then…"


	34. Chapter 33: All Rise

**Author's Note**

****Hi there, just a quick update. I've been meaning to release a lot more content lately but life has been VERY hectic. Between school, cadets and Remembrance Day, my schedule has been filled to brim, so I haven't had much time to write, let alone proofread what I have. Apologies for how long it's taking.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 33: All Rise**

"All rise for Judge Fairfilly!"

Shadow stood up. He never realized how uncomfortable hoofcuffs were. Sitting back down, he glanced at the audience. The courtroom was packed, with reporters squeezed in at the front, snapping photographs of the entire affair.

A dark voice rose above the dull lull of the crowd, commanding, "Read the charges."

Clearing his throat, the golden coloured Bailiff stated, "The Defendant, Captain Shadow Storm, RAF, is charged with high treason, conspiracy to assassinate her majesty Princess Celestia, and collaboration with an enemy force."

"How do you plead?" the judge asked, her voice still as dark as ever.

Standing up quickly, Shadow watched Armor rise alongside him.

"Not guilty," Armor stated, nodding to Shadow.

The two sat back down and watched as the court reporter typed away on a type writer. As his ticking finally stopped, the Judge shifted in her seat, leaning forward.

"Let us begin the preliminary hearing. Mr. Grin, you may make your case."

Storm watched as a bright white unicorn stood up, taking three paces towards the Judge's bench. Taking a moment to slick back his already slick, greasy mane, he turned about and looked towards the jury box.

"My friends and fellow Equestrians, I ask you to look upon the defendant with scrutinizing eyes, for he is not as he appears," Grin began, waving his right hoof about as he spoke, "He may look like a dutiful soldier and servant to the crown. He may look like a calm, quiet, smart individual. But he is a traitor! A monster! A villain!"

"Objection!" Armor, shouted, standing up, "The prosecutor's statements have nothing to do with this hearing and is not presenting evidence or facts."

"Objection allowed," the judge stated, turning her head to Grin, "Mr. Grin, get to the point."

"Yes, your honour," Grin answered, bowing.

Clearing his throat, Grin straightened his dark grey tie before continuing.

"For the past few years, Captain Storm has gained a lot of recognition, and has even earned several awards and medals. However, we have not questioned his actions nor the almost… storybook nature of the predicaments he solves. May I bring to the court's attention, Operation Skywatch?"

Storm cringed and looked down at his hoofcuffs. This was going to be a hard fight. He looked up and saw Grin looking at Armor for an answer, whom in turn was looking at Storm. After a quick nod Armor stood up.

"Continue," he stated, sitting down quickly.

"May 3rd, 1002. Second Lieutenant Shadow Storm is deployed alongside Second Lieutenant Misty, First Lieutenant Soarin', and Captain Spitfire in an advanced recon mission into Chrysalid Territory, after an attempted takeover of Seaddle. The mission is given the codename, 'Skywatch'. Note this is before the public acknowledgement and release of details concerning Chrysalid threats against the crown."

Grin moved back to the prosecutor's table, opening up a file. After a few seconds of reading, he returned to the Jury's box.

"At 0939, Second Lieutenant Storm and First Lieutenant are engaged by a changeling combat group, whom downs the two after a fifteen minute dogfight. Three changelings are injured, one KIA after smashing head first into the ground. The two Lieutenants are captured and taken underground to a one, 'Eitrgard'. For the next sixteen hours, the two are out of contact with their squadronmates. At 0230, May 4th, following being reinforced by the 34th RAF Airborne Commandoes Squadron, Captain Spitfire and Lieutenant Misty launch a rescue operation. The operation is unsanctioned, however they are successful in managing to sneak into the local Chrysalid base and freeing Soarin' and Storm."

Levitating a folder over to himself, Grin glanced at Storm and continued slowly.

"Upon return, Captain Spitfire is reprimanded but is not charged for insubordination. The point of this presentation, however, is to point out that Storm was taken into Chrysalid custody for fifteen hours, and has yet to give a detailed report to the proceedings and treatment he rec-"

Standing up quickly, Armor once again shouted, "Objection! He was examined upon return by a doctor who found no-"

"Overruled," interrupted the Judge, glaring at Armor angrily.

Sitting down, his face hardening, Armor sighed and turned to watch Grin.

"Now," Grin began, smiling slyly at Armor, "This accounts for a possible start to Storm's treachery. However, now I will focus on the actual proceedings that he is being charged for. These three assassination's-"

"Objection," Armor stated calmly, standing up, "This is a missing ponies' case; no bodies have been found."

"Agreed," the judge stated, "Fix your statements Grin."

"These three _missing ponies_ disappeared in quick succession, September 20th, 28th and 29th. On each of these days, Storm disappeared and was seen by several witnesses tailing his victims, and sometimes outright engaging in combat with them. There are no reports or evidence of a clandestine operation from the ESS or RAF. Furthermore, we have evidence from surveillance teams that prior to each disappearance, Storm had contact with a changeling field agent, most likely his handler."

Grin glanced over at Storm once more. This time, Shadow looked up and grinned coolly, not showing any emotion. A confused look swiped across Grin's face.

Stuttering at first, he continued, "We… we… believe that this is enough evidence to try Captain Storm."

Nodding slowly, the judge turned to Armor, asking, "Do you have any further objections or comments?"

"No, your honour," Armor replied, standing up.

As Fairfilly stood up, the rest of the court followed. Storm nearly stumbled due to his hoofcuffs, but managed to maintain his balance.

"Court recess for fifteen minutes," the judge stated before disappearing into a door behind her.

The courtroom emptied rapidly, and soon it was all but the two opposing legal parties left. Shadow now finally got a look at the lawyers for the ESS. They were all quite stiff looking, dressed in suits of varying shades of grey and brown. There were six of them, including Grin, whom now was whispering to his colleagues, glancing at Storm every few seconds.

Prodding Storm, Armor sighed and stated, "Judging by the opposition, this is going to be a really bucking hard fight."


	35. Chapter 34: A Deal Broken

**Chapter 34: A Deal Broken**

"We fulfilled our end of the bargain, now it's your turn."

Razortooth felt himself tensing. He never really had an issue dealing with Equestrians, but there was something slightly off putting about Silverhoof.

"About that..." Silverhoof replied, grinning evilly.

Was it the surroundings? This storehouse had very little lighting, and the few candles cast odd shadows around the entire room. He had met Silverhoof here many times, but there was something oppressive about the atmosphere.

"You'll have to find another traitor for your little operation," Silverhoof stated, clearing his throat, "Did you really think I'd just surrender the empire?"

It took a moment for Silverhoof's words to sink in. When they did, Razortooth quickly felt his blood beginning to boil.

"You promised!" Razortooth hissed, "You said you would give us an opening t-"

"Aww, the poor serpent is angry," Silverhoof interrupted, nodding to a shadow on his right, "Now I'd suggest you leave. My mercy and patience is wearing thin."

Out of the darkness, five menacing looking ponies in black suits stepped forward. With one last hiss, Silverhoof backed into the darkness. He couldn't believe this. He had deceived everyone, but was too blind himself to see deception when it was right before him.

* * *

"I don't want to set the world... huh... hmm..."

The hours were blurring together as Shadow sat alone in his cell. He had no visitation rights, no pen and paper, and no contact with the outside world. Bored out of his mind, Storm had now taken to half humming, half singing various songs.

It had been two days since the first hearing, and the judge had quickly decided that a trial would be necessary. Shadow had expected this, but the verdict was still a bit surprising and unnerving. Armor was out, most likely scouring for evidence or performing his duties. Spitfire and Soarin' had been called away for an air show. Now it was just Storm and the ceiling.

Or so Shadow thought. A loud clang at the end of the hall caught Storm's attention. He was the only prisoner in this cell block, so whoever it was must be for him. Marching to the bars, Shadow watched the jailor move down the hallway, escorting a dark blue Pegasus. With a grunt, he unlocked the cell door, and let in the odd looking Pegasus. Standing there awkwardly, the pony stared at Shadow until the door down the hall clanged once more.

In a whirlwind of green fire, the figure shifted forms. It was Razortooth.

Shadow didn't think. He didn't plan his attack. He didn't consider all the options or routes. He was acting on primal instinct.

Razortooth found himself (poorly) dodging blows, running about the cell in a panicked manner. Although he managed to evade the first few blows, by the time he had made it to the opposite corner of the room he had taken more than a few hits. Finally, Shadow lowered himself close to the ground in a predatory stance. Backing into a corner, he growled, flaring his wings.

"I'll kill you," he stated with unparalleled anger, his emerald eyes aglow with a fire of rage.

"I'm not your enemy Captain," Razortooth responded, swallowing nervously, "In fact, I'm now your greatest ally."

Circling around to his left, Shadow questioned, "And why's that? You tricked me, made me betray my own country, and took away my life! And you're my ally?"

"I am now Shadow. Do you really think I'd risk getting locked in an enclosed space with you unless it was absolutely necessary?"

Shadow released his muscles slightly, assuming a more comfortable position. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know what I think…"

Sighing, Razortooth straightened himself, "Good, you had me scared for a moment, captain. Now I've come to offer my services."

"Why?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"In short, we had a deal with Silverhoof, and the coward never fulfilled his end," Razortooth responded, moving away from the sunlight trickling through the single window at the back of the cell, "But I still have plenty of contacts. I can gather intel."

"No."

Razortooth's face flashed a look of surprise.

"Why?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't need your intel," Shadow responded, moving toward Razortooth, his anger welling again, "You've already caused me enough trouble. I don't want to deal with Chrysalid scum like you ever again. I've had enough of your double talk and cowardly lies. I've had enough of you and your whole damn empire!"

Now it was Razortooth's turn to be enraged.

"Fine then. Goodday, _Mister _Storm. Enjoy Prison."

Morphing once again into his forming disguise, Razortooth moved to the door and tapped his hoof against the bars loudly. The door at the end of the hall opened once more.

Moving to the middle of the room, Shadow watched Razortooth.

"You know Colonel, I thought you were going to prove me wrong," Shadow stated, frowning, "I thought you were different. I thought you weren't going to be like the rest of your kind. I thought you were going to be an honourable creature. Turns out, I was wrong."

Finally, the jailor showed up and opened the door, letting Razortooth out. As it clanged shut behind the changeling, Razortooth turned to Storm once more.

"Frankly, Mr. Storm, I don't give a damn what you think."


	36. Chapter 35: Taking the Witness

**Chapter 35: Taking the Witness's Stand**

"Alright, call your next witness Grin."

Shadow sat once again in court. He was shackled, listening half-heartedly to the vague, muddled testimonies of various weak witnesses. So far, the presentation of evidence had been very uninspiring, but there was a lot of it. He hadn't recognized a single name, let alone a single face.

"Thank you your honour," Grin responded, nodding to Judge Fairfilly, "I call to the witness stand, Lieutenant Colonel Gallant Gallop."

Storm's ears snapped straight up, stiffening like soldiers at attention. He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. A familiar shape took the stand. It was him.

After being sworn in, Gallop turned his gaze to Shadow, staring at him throughout the court session. Shadow felt anger and a sense of betrayal rising within him.

"Colonel Gallop, in your own words, what happened on the night of August 6th?" Grin asked as his opening question.

"Well, I attended the Grand Galloping Gala, in the company of a civilian named Rainbow Dash. Part way through the night, I was approached by Lieutenant Storm."

"Captain Storm, Lieutenant Colonel," the judge corrected.

"_Captain Storm_," Gallant stated, frowning, "At this point, I had maybe three drinks, but not enough for me to be very affected. I didn't antagonize him in the least. He approached me whilst I was on the dance floor. I was actually in the midst of eating a grape when the first kick landed. Good thing I managed to spit it out… Anyway, Storm proceeded to attack me. After moving away defensively, I was seized by legionnaires, whom proceeded to open my jacket. A knife was placed in my jacket pocket. This was apparently enough cause for my hasty arrest by the royal guard. I was framed by Captain Storm simply because I got too close to his, 'special somepony'. She was a bitch anyway."

Shadow felt his anger rising to the point of no return. Clenching his teeth, Storm attempted to calm himself down, breathing heavily. Noting his obvious anger, Armor quickly acted.

"Objection!" he shouted, standing up, "I will not stand for slander!"

"Sustained," Fairfilly agreed, "Don't do it again Gallant."

Sighing, Gallop nodded. Stepping toward the witness's stand, Grin turned to the jury.

"Well, there you have it. Storm not only framed Gallop, but assaulted him. Of course, we cannot know this for sure, but I have a feeling that we will quickly find out the truth. No further questions, your honour."

Now it was Armor's turn. Moving to the stand, he began his interrogation.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you stated that your knife was in your jacket pocket, correct?" Armor asked, pacing to and fro.

"Yes sir," Gallop responded mechanically.

"Which pocket?"

"Sir?"

"It's a simple question. Which pocket? Left or right?"

Gallant hesitated.

"Ah, of course. I forgot!"

Shadow eyed Armor as he moved back toward the table, picking up a folder with his magic, reading it as he moved back to the stand.

"This report here, from the night of the arrest, states that you did not have it in your jacket pocket. In fact, you had the knife in sheath, that was sown directly into the jacket."

"So?" Gallant returned, "Most of the officers I know carry a knife on them, and usually have their jackets modified."

"Yes, but you claimed it was in your pocket."

"I must have remembered wrong," Gallop answered.

"But you had a strong enough memory to recall that you were eating a grape when you were first attacked by Captain Storm? I find your story a little hard to believe Colonel."

Gallant looked over at Grin nervously. Grin avoided his gaze, looking down at the table. Shadow smiled from across the courtroom. They had them.

* * *

"I solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me Celestia."

Shadow was quite nervous. Crowds were never particularly an issue for him, but this was different. The witness's stand was slightly uncomfortable to sit in, and he could see everyone watching him.

"Captain Storm, please recall August 6th."

Shadow nodded at Armor, answering, "Yes sir."

Taking a deep breath, Storm began:

"Well, we arrived at the Gala late. Major Spitfire and Captain Soarin' were both with me, attempting to aid me in stopping Gallant's assassination attempt."

"If I may interrupt," Armor stated, "Where did you find out about Gallant's assassination plot?"

"I was MIA for a few days, after my entire unit was decimated at Fillydelphia. During the operation, we captured a Chrysalid Officer, and interrogated him. He gave us the name of Gallant. After escaping what was left of the city, I returned to Ponyville the day before the Gala to search for Lieutenant Dash. She was already in Canterlot with Gallant at this point. I entered Lieutenant Dash's house, and was assaulted by Lieutenant Colonel Crystal, whom was lying in wait, apparently anticipating my move. After being attacked, I managed to power through her spells, and overpower her. She revealed Gallant was at Canterlot with Lieutenant Dash in tow, and gave me a general idea of Gallop's plan. I was later approached at the night of the Gala by Captain Razortooth, whom revealed in full the plot to assassinate her majesty."

"Ah, thank you for clearing that up Captain, carry on."

"After arriving, I was approached by Captain Razortooth, as I said. He told me of Gallant's plot and bid me to stop him, as it was apparently determined to be a bad idea. I searched the hall, eventually spotting Gallop. I wasted no time, attacking him quickly, without him even getting the chance to see me. He was _not _eating anything at the time, and looked like he was trying to make his way toward her majesty. I bucked him quite hard, sending him across the floor. He pointed for guards to arrest me, but I countered his order. Captain Armor proceeded to ask why, and I explained. It was decided that my story made a lot of sense, and he was arrested."

"Then?" Armor prodded.

Sighing, Shadow blushed and continued, "I then proceeded to confront Rainbow Dash about some harsh feelings that had been set out prior to my disappearance. Following that, I made a speech to win her over, and was awarded a medal of honour Princess Celestia herself."

"What medal in particular?" Armor questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and responded, "The Sun of Equestria."

"The Sun of Equestria," repeated Armor, "That's the highest possible medal a servicecolt can obtain, is it not?"

"One of them, yes sir," Shadow answered, nodding slowly.

"Hmm... that's very high praise. But, in the end, it's not my place to argue with her majesty's thoughts on the character of anypony. No further questions."

As Armor moved away and sat down, Shadow could see a slight smile peeking through his usually serious face. The jury was murmuring slightly as Grin rose to cross examine Storm's testimony. Moving toward the stand, he stared at Shadow for a brief moment, before beginning.

"So, Captain Storm, you're sticking with your story?"

"It's no story, it's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing-"

"But the truth," Grin finished Shadow's sentence in annoyance, "Ah, well we will see now won't we. You mentioned a one Colonel Crystal. What was her first name?"

"I never found out, I encountered her maybe three times for a brief moment, aside from my combat with her," Shadow answered, biting the inside of his lip nervously.

"Ah. Do you know how common the surname Crystal is?"

"Very."

Grin smiled as he took a few steps back, half turning toward the jury.

"So why didn't you arrest Crystal when you had the chance? At Miss Dash's?"

"Its Lieutenant Dash now, Mr. Grin," Shadow stated, "And I didn't have time. The train was already at the station, and I needed to get to the Gala ASAP."

"Ah, well I would like to point out that there is no report of a Colonel Crystal ever being arrested. In fact, there is no evidence of a Colonel Crystal ever being stationed in Ponyville. Ever."

Storm's eyes widened, "What?"

"Objection!" Armor shouted, "I have at least six legionnaire witnesses whom can vouch for Colonel Crystal's arrest."

"Witnesses are nowhere near as strong of evidence as a report Captain," Grin retorted, smiling evilly.

"Overruled, Captain Armor. You can bring this to the court's attention next session," Fairfilly stated coldly.

"Now," continued Grin, "You also stated that you were MIA, once again. Did you have any contact with changelings during this time?"

"Aside from a avoiding patrols, and capturing the changeling officer prior to going MIA, no."

"Ah. No further questions."

Shadow cringed as the bailiff slowly led him back to the defendant's table. He wasn't sure now what was going on, but a reassuring glance from Armor calmed Storm's nerves. As court adjourned for the day, Shadow was led out by guards, and escorted back to Canterlot Castle. On the way, Armor joined the escort.

"So what was with the smile during my testimony?"

Armor turned and looked at Storm for a moment, before answering, "Unlike Grin, I don't point out the obvious, or attempt to skew the jury's view by using words like 'monstrous' or 'evil'. I rather plant a seed of doubt in their mind. Today, that seed was her majesty personally awarding you a medal."

Shadow grinned as Armor explained. Now he saw it.

The seeds of doubt were sown. They would win tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 36: Verdict

**Chapter 36: Verdict**

"And I can personally vouch for his loyalty. He's a patriot, and loyal RAF member."

Storm couldn't help but grin a little. He never knew he had this many allies. Soarin's testimony was great, but Spitfire was outshining him by far. She spoke with a conviction Shadow had never heard before.

"Thank you Major. No further questions."

Shadow lifted his head watched Grin retreat with a sigh, a look of obvious stress and nervousness on his face.

"Do you have any further witnesses or evidence to bring to the court's attention?" the judge asked, turning her gaze toward Armor.

"No your honour," Armor returned, standing up, "We're resting our case."

"Then it's in the hands of your peers," Fairfilly returned, "Court adjourned until a verdict is made."

As one, the entire courtroom stood up with the Judge. The room once again emptied, as onlookers trickled out of the cramped space. Storm watched Spitfire exit through a door on the side, saluting her as she turned to close the door.

The jury did not take long. Within fifteen minutes, they were back, and so was the crowd. The room became a din of discussion as the jury slowly made their way to their seats. As they finally all were in position, the bailiff began his first few attempts to calm the crowd down. After the first in vain attempts, he sighed.

Taking a deep breath, the bailiff shouted, "SILENCE IN COURT!"

In a single breath, everyone went quiet. Shadow watched as a single Juryman at the front stood up.

Clearing his throat, he began, "After careful deliberation, we find the defendant to be..."

Storm held his breath. This was it.

"Ahem..."

Shadow felt good about their case, but why the suspense? The jury was looking elsewhere, avoiding Shadow's gaze. They seemed tense.

"Guilty."

A sudden wave of nausea flooded Storm's head, as the word sank in.

"Foreman, is the vote unanimous?"

Shadow watched Armor stand up quickly.

"No, it was 7 votes guilty, 6 not guilty."

Storm couldn't believe his ears. Today had not gone as expected, but their case was still strong. Armor's office was ransacked, and the six legionnaires that were to be called to the stand went missing this morning. How did that not scream that he was being set up? And their witnesses' testimonies were all convincing and concise.

"Captain Storm."

Shadow stood up slowly, still looking at the floor in a dazed manner.

"Though I hesitate to sentence you, I must. You are to be incarcerated for life at Griffin's Head National Penitentiary on the grounds of high treason and conspiracy to undermine the crown. You will be escorted there via train tomorrow evening. Court dismissed."

The last bang of the gavel seemed to echo through the hall forever. The court session was over, as was Storm's life. Guards rushed about, clearing reporters and cameraponies away as Storm was led out of the courthouse. Flashes of light that would have normally blinded Shadow seemed like dim flickers. The world seemed to turn dark as they marched slowly through the gathering crowd of onlookers.

Time seemed to askew and odd. Shadow couldn't remember arriving back at his cell in Canterlot, but he did. Armor remained at the door, leaning against the wall silently as Shadow lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Shadow. I won't let them get away with this. I'll launch a full investigation; you'll have to stay at Griffin's Head for a maximum of two years."

"It's already too late."

"No it isn't. I'm truly sorry, but I can't stay. I have an inspection in ten minutes. I'll try my hardest to work this through the system."

"It's impossible Armor. This was the perfect crime."

Shadow remained lying down, staring at the ceiling.

Not knowing how to respond, Armor left awkwardly. Storm was now alone, in a cold dark cell in a black, dilapidated dungeon. His allies were gone, spread thin. He was alone.

The feeling wasn't new to Storm. In fact, it was very familiar, but his recent gaining of friends made the affair seem much worse than he would have found it a few years ago.

A click down the hallway signalled the opening of the door. Sitting up, Shadow watched a familiar cyan Pegasus walk to the bars sheepishly. Behind her, a second Pegasus, magenta in colour, remained further in the shadows.

"Sorry, about everything."

Rainbow stared at Storm with large, ruby coloured eyes, full of fear and horror.

"No," Shadow responded, moving closer to the cell bars, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I put my trust in one too many ponies again, and I got burned. And now, I've dragged you along with me."

"Is there anything left to do?"

Shadow moved away from the bars, and leaned his head against the wall opposite the door.

"For me? No," he stated, his voice raspy, "I'm finished."

A dark silence clouded over the room. The sun itself grew dimmer.

"There is one thing you can do for me, however."

Turning around, straightening himself to his full measure, Shadow made his way back to the bars. The small window behind him created a halo of brilliant light. Dash could now see Storm wasn't as nervous as she had thought.

"Walker, Dash, I need you to keep fighting the good fight."

Shadow cleared his throat in the damp air of the dungeon.

"I need you to continue the squadron. Bravo must live on," Storm stated, "Don't let them take away the one good thing I've brought to this world."

"Yes sir," Walker responded quietly from the shadows.

A loud clang down the hall erupted, followed by shouting.

"Sorry Captain, visiting hours are over!"

Shadow nodded slowly at Walker and Dash. Walker moved away but Rainbow hesitated. She remained at the bars.

"Don't look back," Storm stated with a sad grin.

Slowly, he extended his hoof through the bars of his cell. Gently, he pushed Rainbow Dash's mane away from her eyes. Quickly, he ripped his gaze off of her, and moved to the darkest corner of the cell. Eventually, after repeated prodding and encouragement, Rainbow moved and followed Walker.

Sliding down the rough, cold bricks that acted as walls, Storm flopped onto the ground with a quiet splat. Staring blankly, he quietly began singing again.

"I don't want to set the world on fire…"

Pausing with a sigh, Storm rubbed his nose with a sniff.

"I just want to start…"

Shadow's voice wavered slightly as he continued the verse.

"A flame in your… heart…"


	38. Chapter 37: The Long Walk

**Chapter 37: The Long Walk**

"You ready to go Captain?"

Shadow sighed as he stood up and nodded, following the jailor closely.

"Thank you, by the way," Shadow commented as the Jailor clanged the door shut.

"For what?" the pony asked gruffly as he motioned for Shadow to walk toward the door at the end of the cell block.

"For referring to me as Captain," Storm responded, grinning slightly, "Mister Storm. That'll take some getting used to."

The jailor grunted in response as he opened the door. As Storm ascended the stairs that led up to the main hall, he found a large guard escort consisting of twelve unicorns waiting for him. The legionnaires were in a three rank formation with one spot in the midst of them reserved for Storm.

Surveying the group, Shadow noted that Armor was absent. With a sigh, he took up his place amongst the guards. The Sergeant moved to Storm, as he stood at attention amongst his fellow servicecolts.

"No shackles this time Captain, but we're going to have to bind your wings."

Shadow nodded and responded, "Carry on Sergeant."

Nodding at the Legionnaire behind Shadow, the Sergeant moved back to the head of the column. Shadow could feel a rope tightening around his wings, and glanced back to see the legionnaire tugging it tight. It was uncomfortable, but Shadow would take wing bindings over shackles any day.

"Squad! Attention!"

Shadow and the group snapped to their full height, staring forward.

"Forward, march!"

The entire column moved forward. Shadow kept pace and within minutes, the squad was outside the castle gates. Now, it was the long walk down to the lower ring.

Shadow could see a crowd gathering at the sides of the road. They weren't particularly visible in pale sunlight of dusk, but the dark figures were still easy to make out. Canterlot seemed to have fallen silent, save the sound of marching soldiers and the crying of an infant pony.

Everywhere, torches and candles began to come alight, and soon the entire city was bathed in pale orange light. The sun retreated behind the horizon as the moon took its place in the sky.

Shadow felt sick. He never intended his life to be like this at all. Storm continued looking around at the crowd and buildings, attempting to will away his feelings and emotions. It didn't work all too well, but it helped somewhat.

As Shadow moved from the upper ring to the lower, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. The buildings seemed to be moving.

Narrowing his eyes, Shadow stared at them.

'Must be nothing…'

Another movement. This time it was clear. Something was on the rooftop.

Or someone.

Coming about a turn, Shadow saw a silhouette on a building ahead. The moon, in its low position, was behind the figure, making the creature much more obvious and surreal. After staring at it for a few seconds, Shadow recognized the distinct mane style.

Before Storm could fathom the meaning of her presence, a loud cry erupted from the front. Storm watched three legionnaires fly through the air. They landed harshly with a thud, knocking over a bystander and a small stall. Calling a halt, the sergeant quickly moved over to the three legionnaires.

Visibly shaken, they stood up slowly. A sudden deafening sound of wind cascaded about the city. The night itself appeared to be attacking, as shadowy figures began assaulting the escort.

"Open fire!"

The sound of wind and whooshing wings was drowned out by the sound of heavy magic fire. Thunderbolts, fireballs and ice shards began flying into the air, narrowly missing the figures that attacked. Storm ducked as a figure soared directly toward him, smashing against the guard behind him instead.

Following the creature to the best of his abilities, Shadow watched the form land on a building. Once again, the moon outlined the creature perfectly. Storm now knew what was happening.

It was them.

Moving quickly, Shadow bolted away from the column of legionnaires, whom at this point were now rag tag and disorganized, firing blindly into the sky. There was no resistance from them, as the few unicorns that remained standing were far too busy. Shadow moved like the wind, not looking back. All he needed to do was find a way to get this rope off…

His train of thought was interrupted as another figure appeared around the corner. At his speed, Storm nearly ran into him, stop two hooves short. It was Captain Armor, holding a large, sharp, silver tipped spear. He looked deadly angry.

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the spear rise over Armor's head, and come crashing down towards him. Would he really be killed by one of his only allies? His lawyer? Storm shut his eyes in anticipation.

He could feel the blade slice through his hair, followed by a loud, sharp chop sound. Opening his eyes timidly, Storm saw that Armor had stepped back and aside, tossing the spear to the ground. Turning his head back, Shadow watched a large brown rope tumble to the ground slowly. When Storm looked back, a familiar, black creature stepped out of the shadows, taking a stand beside Armor. Razortooth eyed Shadow for a moment before motioning for him to continue.

Without question, objection or further time wasted, Shadow sprinted off, unfurling his wings. Normally, he would be able to fly with no problem, but the bindings had bunched his feathers up, and the amount of enemy air cover would be more than tripled. As he ascended to the upper ring, Storm ran with his wings stretched out, attempting to untangle his feathers and regain his aerodynamics. As the shouting and blasting down below came to a halt, Shadow dodged to his right. The crowd on this level had cleared, not realizing that the spectacle was not finished.

Storm now weaved to and fro through the back alleys of Canterlot. Eventually, Storm found his way to one of the poorer areas of Canterlot. Stopping in the midst of an apartment courtyard, Shadow listened. It was hard to hear over his panting but he was sure of it. No one knew where he was.

Shadow rested for nearly an hour, taking shelter in the dark corners of the courtyard, beneath the stairwells that led to the upper apartments. Shadow watched as several air patrols flew low, scouring the area to no avail.

Finally, Shadow moved. He had one destination in mind, and would stop at nothing to get there. Moving slowly and cautiously, Storm moved onto the street. He remained in the shadows at all times, walking right by unknowing legion search parties. He'd been trained for this.

As Shadow moved, he slowly came to a realization. His training, his life, everything; they all led up to this. This was his destiny.

A loud, shrill whistle from behind broke Shadow's concentration. Moving like a leaf on the wind, Storm dodged into the nearest alleyway. He could hear the stomping of heavy hooves behind him. He'd been made.

Weaving to and fro, Shadow moved at top speed. Slowly, the hoof sounds began retreating. Emerging once more onto the main street, Shadow watched a patrol moving up from the lower ring.

'So much for subtlety…'

Double timing it, Storm threw stealth to the wind. Covering as much ground as possible, he found himself dodging and weaving between stalls and alleys. He used his wings as much as possible to avoid stumbling.

He could see the gates. He was almost there. Not far now.

Stopping at the edge of the torchlight that surrounded the gates to Canterlot Castle, Shadow took a moment to catch his breath. There were only two legionnaires in his way now, guarding the open door. If only he could lure them over or take them out…

Storm watched in confusion as the situation resolved itself. Two figures descended from the sky, smashing down on the legionnaires. They collapsed into a heap. Storm watched as the figure on the right turned and looked back at him. As she did so, her goggles glinted in the torchlight. Staring for a few moments, the figure remained standing over the guard before taking off once again. Their dark uniforms were unmistakable, and the creature's mane easy to recognize.

'Spitfire…'

Shadow moved quickly across the street, dodging into the gardens of Canterlot. They were nice and dark, lit only by moonlight. A perfect environment for Shadow; the hunted was now the hunter.

Moving like a panther through the underbrush, Shadow stalked a legionnaire guarding one of the many entrances to Canterlot castle. The guard was pacing to and fro in front of a dark red side door to the main hall.

As the guard turned his back to pace the opposite way, Storm moved swiftly. With a loud crack, Shadow smashed the guard as hard as possible with his rear legs. The guard flew five feet directly into a hedge, getting caught up in the bushes. Moving over to the guard, Shadow prodded him. He was motionless, apparently unconscious or in shock. Quickly ripping some rope and shackles off the legionnaire's belt, Storm made a makeshift belt for himself, taking what little of the legionnaire's kit that may come in handy.

Trying the door, Storm felt and heard the mechanism click open. Slowly, he pushed it open. He was in. Shadow moved quickly into the middle of the hall, stepping onto the grand red carpet that led across the middle of the hall toward the great stairs.

Taking a moment to gaze in awe, Storm moved up toward the stairs slowly. In this light and situation, he gained a new appreciation for the massive window that had stood for so long. The moon glinted through the stained glass, casting colourful light everywhere.

Continuing, Shadow ascended the stairs to the right, emerging into a long hallway. Several legionnaires paced back and forth. Moving from shadow to shadow and cover to cover, Storm inched his way towards the legionnaires. Noticing a small balcony mid way through the hallway, Shadow slid quietly behind one of the pillars that created the archway onto the door-less balcony.

Moonlight cascaded through it, and though the situation was unfavourable, Storm remained undetected by the legionnaires down the hall. Placing his hoof on the railing, Storm took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing…'

Flapping his wings, Shadow took flight and moved up and over the hallway, avoiding all the windows. He remained low to avoid detection from the air search parties, and after flying slowly and quietly for a minute, Shadow landed. He was there. This was it.


	39. Epilogue and Final Author's Notes

**Epilogue**

Rainbow Dash found sleep eluding her. She was shaken up by the unfairness of everything, but the worst part was that she knew it was coming. Her worst nightmares had come to fruition.

The moon stared at her through her open window, melancholy and depressing. The white curtains flapped upward in the heavy evening wind, drifting gently down every few seconds. The world seemed to darken on this night, even though the moon was out in full.

Dash shot straight up in bed, shocked and surprised. The light from the moon had suddenly become blocked. A silhouette now stood on the thick window sill. He was unmistakable.

Moving rapidly toward the figure, Dash collapsed. She fell halfway to the floor, only to fell herself caught and gently set on her feet. Her eyes adjust rapidly. She was face to face with Shadow Storm.

"Hotshot…" Dash muttered feebly in her fatigued state.

"I can't stay long; military police will be all over this place in a few minutes. Come on."

Rainbow felt like she was in a dream, entranced as Storm extended his hoof and guided Dash through the large open window. Shutting it behind them, Storm took a stand at the railing. Dash moved over close to Storm.

"So what's the plan Shadow?" she asked, nearly whispering.

Shadow's slight grin slipped off his face as he responded, "I've got to disappear."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Dash turned to the side and unfurled her wings. Before she could take flight, she felt a cold hoof on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, turning back to Storm.

Shadow merely shook hi s head, stating, "I have to do this alone Dash..."

"What?!" Dash shouted, "You're crazy! You'll be killed! I'm not going to-"

Horror, fear and anguish flooded Rainbow's mind. She couldn't believe this. Before she could protest further, she felt Shadow gently kiss her on lips. She closed her eyes, calming down slightly from his embrace.

A loud click forced her eyes open. Another click sounded out as Storm moved his head way from her. He was visibly sad, but serious. Looking down, Dash's heart jumped to her throat.

A hoofcuff was locked around her left hoof, with the opposite hoofcuff locked around the railing post.

"I'm sorry…"

Rainbow couldn't hold it any longer. She flopped down, tears flowing heavily from her eyes.

"Don't do this Shadow…" she muttered.

A loud crash and shouting from inside the bedroom caused Storm to jump. He moved and took a stand on top of the railing, balancing himself.

"Please Shadow," Dash pleaded, her ruby eyes glinting in the moonlight, "You're my hero…"

Storm let out a burst of air from his nose, grinning.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?" Rainbow asked, tugging at the shackles in vain.

Another loud crash erupted from the bedroom, as a cupboard came toppling over.

"I'm no hero Dash," Storm responded, smiling sadly, "Heroes are perfect. They're good, honest people. Heroes… they come and they go."

"Don't do this to me Shadow."

Storm cut off Dash, "I'm not your hero Dash. I'm something else. Something better. I'm the only type of friend that never abandons you. The only friend that is there, even if it doesn't look like it. I'm the kind of friend that follows you to death and beyond. The kind of friend that will always be there for you, even if you abandon me for someone else. In the darkest night, I'm there. In the brightest day, I'm there too. I'll always have your back. I'll always be waiting, helping. I will always love you Rainbow Dash. I'm not a courageous hero from a novel. Heroes come, do their job, and die. They're remembered for years."

"Then what are you?" Dash repeated, her voice hoarse.

Storm stared into her ruby coloured eyes, now bloodshot from tears. He felt his heart jump to his throat. Clearing it slowly, he felt himself choking with tears.

"I'm your Shadow, Rainbow Dash. And the thing about Shadows… Shadows never die…"

A loud crash erupted as three legionnaires smashed out onto the balcony through the window, sending a cascade of glass over Rainbow. Shielding her face, Rainbow crouched down further. She felt her heart sink as she turned to Storm again. She wanted one last look, one more brush of the hoof. One last breath in his presence, one more moment.

He was gone.

Rainbow was left with two things. The faint silhouette of wings on the horizon, and a seed of a thought; one single phrase that stood out in her mind, like a golden flower in the middle of a field of grass.

'Shadows… Shadows never die…'

* * *

**Final Author's Note**

Hi!

Thank you all for reading. I've had a great time writing this novel, and I hope you enjoyed it. It's really been awesome to see that people actually find my writing to be more than just some jumble of words. If you enjoyed this book, no worries, I'm already in the midst of writing the conclusion to Shadow's Trilogy. I'm also planning on doing a prologue.

I'd love to give a big shout out to some of those people who have reviewed or favourite this story. It's always inspiring when I get a new follower. You know who you are.

Honestly, this is probably the best outlet I have in my life right now. Everyone has been rather friendly and awesome, and it's helped me get out a lot of my stress, and even is at least partially for me getting out of the slump I was in from mid august to early September.

So on behalf of myself and Captain Shadow Storm, I thank you for sticking with me. You guys are awesome.

Signed,

_William Sable_

_PS: _I sense a preview in the near future…

_PPS:_ If you want more to read, feel free to check out my first original fiction at s/3076030/1/Penumbra !


	40. A Shadow's Vengeance

**A Shadow's Vengenace now published!**

****Hey there,

William here. In case you didn't know already, the third installation of Shadow Storm's epic adventure is already in the works, with several chapter published and ready for reading! Check it out!

Thanks,

William Sable


End file.
